Natsuko
by keilove
Summary: Lorsque Conan rencontre Natsuko, une fillette de sept ans au cerveau plus développé, son quotidien bascule: l'organisation se rapproche, des nouvelles têtes apparaissent, les rancoeurs du passé s'affrontent au présent et la vie ne tient plus qu'à une balle. Entre l'ombre et la lumière, la folie n'était-elle pas le seul échappatoire raisonné? Que le survival game commence!
1. L'homme qui voulait voler (1) (réécrit)

**_Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas de mots xDD Bref, réécriture d'une réécriture (tout à fait normal) et bordel, que j'ai pas les mots. Je trouve avoir progressé pas mal sur un an de temps et ça ne me déplait pas! Brefouille quenouille, je l'avais dis dans le chapitre je-sais-plus-combien que je comptais faire une réécriture des premiers chapitres et bien voilà, ça commence maintenant! (et seigneur c'est douloureux xD)_**

 ** _Ps: les quelques personnes à lire ça je vous dis bravo (vous êtes des observateurs ou des stalkers sadique aimant les premiers chapitres remplis de fautes xD)._**

* * *

 ** _L'homme qui voulait voler première partie_**

Alors que le soleil était à son plus haut point, un petit groupe d'enfants âgés de sept ans jouait gaiement au football dans un parc. Ne se préoccupant ni des gens en promenade ni en détente, ils n'hésitèrent pas à montrer leurs différentes émotions. Les deux fillettes, une aux cheveux bruns et l'autre jais, se tapèrent dans les mains fièrement. À l'inverse, les deux garçons eurent du mal à cacher leur déception, et, l'un d'entre eux n'hésita pas à montrer sa mauvaise foi.

\- Vous avez triché! S'exprima le blondinet d'un ton amer.

\- Pas de ma faute si tu le prends mal Ruki. C'est ça, le girl power! Fit la brunette tout sourire.

\- Laisse les Lala, ils le prennent mal car ils vont devoir dépenser leur argent de poche! Répondit la fillette aux cheveux noirs en rigolant.

\- J'ai rien fait moi! Répliqua le dernier garçon un peu plus enrobé que ses amis.

\- Il est justement là le problème Aaron! Termina Ruki toujours dégoûté à l'idée de dépenser son argent pour les autres.

\- C'est pas le moment de se chamailler les garçons! Vous nous devez une glace à moi et Natsuko! Fit Lala en sortant du terrain de foot.

\- Eh ouais ! Préparez vos portefeuilles ça va chiffrer… ah et n'oubliez pas le ballon! Fit Natsuko avec un clin d'œil en suivant son amie.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et soufflèrent. Aaron prit en charge le ballon tandis que Ruki suivit les filles. Décidément, il ne s'y attendait pas à cette victoire! Il avait tout prévu et tout se déroulait selon son plan cependant, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas encore été victime d'un des tours de Natsuko? Celle-ci était assez bonne actrice et était comme un caméléon. J'ai été eu, encore? Pensa-t-il abattu. La concernée jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le vit pensif, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement. Celle-ci aimait bien prendre les autres par surprise et puis son esprit était occupé ! Et puis, ça leur apprendra à toujours vouloir jouer au foot alors que je hais ça! Pensa-t-elle en sautillant joyeusement.

Une fois sortit du parc, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le centre-ville de Beika. Une nouvelle glacerie venait d'ouvrir et par ce temps d'été, une bonne glace n'était pas de refus! Ils empruntèrent des petites ruelles où peu de gens passaient. Les doux rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas au travers des grands immeubles, l'obscurité s'était appropriée les lieux et était bien déterminée à ne rien changer. Sur leur route, ils rencontrèrent deux sans-abris ainsi que deux-trois jeunes yankees.

Alors que Ruki commença à imaginer son portefeuille plus léger, un cri les arrêta. Brutalement, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, un homme vola dans les airs pour finalement atterrir violement au sol. Instinctivement, la bande d'amis recula mais Natsuko fonça vers cet homme oiseau qui était à vingt centimètre d'eux. Un craquement s'était fait entendre et, inquiète, elle ne sentit plus le pouls de l'inconnu. Tandis que les autres s'approchèrent timidement, elle les stoppa d'un geste et leur demanda d'appeler la police. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers le toit, ses yeux virent une silhouette au sourire étincelant. Des frissons la parcoururent jusqu'au moment où la personne s'en alla. Un meurtre? En pleine journée aux heures de pointes? Il faut être fou! Pensa-t-elle en regardant la victime gisant dans son propre sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois voitures de police et une ambulance arrivèrent sur les lieux. Un inspecteur, dans la quarantaine à la peau mate, sortit du véhicule accompagné d'une jeune étrangère à la chevelure rousse flamboyante. Le petit groupe n'avait pas bougé et seule Natsuko avait décidé «d'examiner» le cadavre. Lorsque le son des sirènes de police était parvenu à ses oreilles, elle s'était retirée vivement du corps et avait fait signe aux autres de ne rien dire. Le duo passa devant les enfants tandis que Ruki toussa. La femme se retourna et, intriguée, se dirigea vers eux.

\- Les enfants vous ne devriez pas rester ici vous savez ? C'est dangereux et…

\- Mademoiselle ! Ils ont découvert le corps et je leur ai permis de rester ici jusqu'à votre arrivée! Fit un policier en se précipitant vers eux.

\- Je veux bien mais…

\- Qui sont ces mioches? Foutez les plus loin White!

La prénommée White se retourna et vit son collègue non loin d'elle. L'inspecteur rumina pendant que son regard se posa sur le groupe. Le policier qui les avait permis de rester se sentit mal-à-l'aise face à ce géant au regard imposant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le dégèle? Je vous ai dit de les dégager! Insista-t-il en tiquant.

\- Mais ce sont eux qui ont vu le tueur…

\- Quel tueur? Cet homme s'est suicidé! L'ambulancier a trouvé une lettre dans sa poche ainsi que son testament, l'affaire est bouclée! Conclut celui-ci en se retournant.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous! Il y avait une autre personne sur ce toit! Répliqua Natsuko.

\- Ce n'est pas une gamine haute comme un schtroumpf qui va me dicter mon métier! Foutez les plus loin avant que je mette une note dans votre dossier! Menaça-t-il en regardant méchamment le policier.

Natsuko était sûre d'elle ! Celle-ci avait bel et bien vu une silhouette et elle le prouverait coûte que coûte. Ses trois amis, en attentent d'un ordre, la regardèrent. Ils étaient perdus et avaient été effrayés à la vue de cette

Allons inspecteur Matô, laissez leur au moins une chance de prouver qu'il y avait peut-être bien quelqu'un là-haut. Et puis, il peut toujours rester des preuves ! Essaya de négocier White.

D'un coup, l'expression du basané changea. Personne n'avait été sur ce toit ce qui signifiait que tout était sûrement intact. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête et laissa les enfants ouvrir la marche. L'inspectrice, toute contente, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné, Natsuko se remémora que l'immeuble devait se faire dynamiter bientôt pour ainsi éviter un effondrement. Les fissures partaient du début du mur et remontait jusqu'au plafond, dont certaines parties étaient à terre, la peinture avait fait place à la moisissure et autres nid d'insectes s'étaient logés dans des crevas. Lala ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une envie de vomir lorsque l'odeur atteignit ses narines, mais, elle ne céda pas. Aaron et Ruki essayèrent de ne montrer aucune émotion, chose ratée au vue de leurs jambes flageolantes. Natsuko ne se fit pas prier et monta les escaliers en prenant soin de marcher sur les zones les plus solides. Une fois arrivée sur le toit, une brise d'air caressèrent violemment leur joue. La fillette, surprise de ne rien trouver de suspect, ne se découragea pas et fit le tour du toit. Elle resta près des barrières de sécurité et essaya de se placer où était la victime. Les deux inspecteurs ne la lâchèrent pas du regard tandis que les trois autres la laissèrent faire. Après trois minutes de ratissage, Natsuko tomba sur un pin, non loin d'où l'homme avait été poussé, prit un mouchoir, ramassa l'objet délicatement et l'observa. Il brillait de mil feux et lorsqu'elle le mit devant le soleil elle put y lire le kanji «Sake» aisément.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?! Fit l'inspecteur en lui enlevant des mains.

\- Ça appartient sûrement à la victime… ou à l'assassin… on devrait…

La fillette s'arrêta dans son élan et croisa le regard du basané : il était menaçant. Alors qu'elle voulut répliquer, un policier arriva tout essoufflé en criant.

\- Nous avons l'identité de cet homme! C'est le PDG de la société Nikuko. Vous savez celle qui a récemment subit un scandale! Fit l'homme en recrachant ses poumons.

\- Oh, si je me rappelle bien c'était une affaire de drogue mise dans de la viande non? Fit White perplexe.

\- Il semblerait. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers le policier et lui tendit le pin. Analysez moi ça.

\- Bien chef! Le policier s'exécuta et partit.

Alors que Natsuko était dans son monde, Aaron lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et la félicita. Elle était perturbée par ce pin. Pour une raison quelconque, elle trouvait ça insensé qu'il se trouve dans un tel endroit. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, pensa-t-elle en replongeant dans ses pensées.


	2. L'homme qui voulait voler (2)

_**Je ne possède pas les personnages de Détective Conan sauf les miens~**_

 _ **L'homme qui voulait voler deuxième partie**_

\- Alors comme ça ce type est Marco Defallos. Fit White pensif en regardant les papiers.

\- Vous le connaissez? Demanda Lala.

\- Bah moi non, mais Matô oui, c'est lui qui dirigeait l'affaire… enfin le scandale. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'un type comme lui s'est suicidé…

\- Il ne s'est pas suicidé. On a dû le menacer ou lui donner rendez-vous ici. Il n'y a pas de sang parterre. Remarqua Natsuko qui s'était tournée vers eux.

\- Ça c'est notre Natsu toujours au taquet! S'enthousiasma la fille à la queue de cheval.

\- En même temps, faut pas être Einstein pour remarquer ça. Intervient l'inspecteur agacé.

\- C'est vrai, mais en attendant, vous nous avez pas crus alors qu'il y a vraiment eu un meurtre. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- Et où tu vas la môme?!

\- Voir le corps.

\- Hors de question! Toi, tes amis et vous, White, vous foutez le camp sur le champ! Dit-il en s'énervant.

\- Quoi moi aussi? Demanda White surprise.

\- J'ai besoin de concentration! Ouste! Conclu-il.

\- Cet homme est pas croyable. Dit-elle en soupirant. Allez venez les en…

Elle les chercha du regard mais ne les trouva pas.

\- Pourquoi c'est sur moi que sa tombe?!

Le groupe avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils avaient tous la même idée en tête: arrêter le coupable eux-mêmes. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se dirigèrent discrètement derrière l'ambulance parquée devant un des immeubles.

\- Bon, moi et Aaron on reste ici pendant que vous vous faites diversion ok? Expliqua la noirette.

\- Pourquoi Aaron et pas moi? Demanda tristement Lala.

\- Parce que toi et Ruki formez une bonne équipe à ce niveau-là.

\- Tu veux quoi comme diversion? Demanda le blondinet avec peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Un truc qui les fera tous sortir de l'ambulance et qui me permettra de jeter un coup d'œil au corps et à ses vêtements.

\- Mouais pas facile…

\- Et si on disait que l'inspecteur voudrait le rapport d'enquête? Proposa Aaron.

\- Hein? S'étonnèrent les trois autres.

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas faire des photos du rapport et le donner ensuite. Expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ça! S'enthousiasma Lala en sortant son téléphone.

\- C'est pas bête mais…

\- Mais? Demanda le blond.

\- Va falloir faire vite, mais d'abord on devrait faire des recherches de notre côté.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Aaron.

\- Car si on établit le portrait de la victime avec son nom et tout le bazar se sera mieux que de se lancer à l'aveugle. Et puis, avec cet imbécile d'inspecteur vaut mieux qu'on disparaisse un tout petit peu, vous savez juste le temps d'une recherche à la bibliothèque par exemple.

\- Bonne idée! S'exclama Lala.

\- Et puis, j'en suis sûre que ce pin n'était pas là par hasard et que dans ce bâtiment il doit y avoir encore un indice qui m'est passé sous le nez! Pensa Natsuko.

Après un bon cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était réputée pour son nombre de livres astronomiques et aussi pour ses journaux, des plus vieux jusqu'au plus récent, un bon nombre d'étudiants vient souvent là pour préparer leurs examens ou leurs projets. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement aux deuxièmes étages. Chacun avait une tâche bien précise: Lala s'occupait de la cause du scandale, Natsu de l'identité et de la vie privée du directeur, Aaron des potentiels suspects et Ruki avait la tâche de trouver ce qu'était le pin Sakura. Une joyeuse bande d'enfant qui cherche, pour s'amuser, le coupable. C'est ce que devait penser les inspecteurs et les bibliothécaires. Juste un simple jeu. Et c'était le cas, du moins que pour Lala, Aaron et Ruki. Car pour Natsuko, cette affaire n'avait rien de normale dès le début. Et Matô l'avait sûrement remarqué, c'est normal pour un enfant de fouiller partout mais pas d'expliquer qu'il manque de la poussière ou qu'un bête pin parterre puisse appartenir à l'assassin. Il l'avait remarqué que cette gamine pouvait aller encore plus loin que ça et elle s'en était doutée, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait proposé l'idée de la bibliothèque.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva autour d'une table avec les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues.

\- Je commence, l'homme qui voulait voler… Commença Aaron.

\- Attend t'es pas sérieux? Tu l'as appelé comme ça? Demanda le blondinet en rigolant.

\- Bah ouais, même si on l'a poussé il a peut-être voulu voler. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Ouais bon, on s'en fout de son surnom. Donner moi toutes vos infos, je vais les synthétiser. On gagnera plus de temps sinon dans deux ans on est encore là avec vous. Fit la noirette en soupirant.

Quelque minute plus tard, Natsu avait fini de synthétiser et commença le «briefing».

\- Bon, notre homme s'appelle Marco Defallos, il n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant…

\- Il a pas de copine alors? Demanda Lala.

\- Bah juste une fois après plus rien. Explique-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Ce mec a eu la blinde de femmes de charmes mais je vais garder ça pour moi c'est préférable. Pensa-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas de chance celui-là, déjà qu'il est moche mais en plus pas de copine ça craignait pour lui. Rajouta Ruki.

\- Ouais bon, c'est pas… enfin c'est plus notre problème. Bref je continue, il était le directeur d'une grande entreprise qui livrait de la viande dans de grands supermarchés, mais un jour, un scandale éclata, l'AFSCA fit une visite surprise et trouva trois kilos de drogue pure en regardant dans la quasi-totalité des viandes. Celle-ci était mise à l'intérieur dans un petit sachet, par contre je me demande comment ils ont su mettre ça là-dedans; peut-être à l'aide d'une seringue. Et c'est bêtement lorsque l'un des agents voulu goûter un morceau qu'il retrouva un des petits sachets. Après ça, l'entreprise a fermé ses portes et le directeur était en fuite…

\- Tu veux dire que c'était un fugitif? Demanda le blondinet perdu.

\- Ouais, apparemment lorsqu'il a su que l'AFSCA avait découvert la drogue, il a pris la fuite et ça fait bien un mois qu'il est recherché. Explique-t-elle. Ce qui me perturbe est l'implication de cet inspecteur, elle n'est que très peu mentionné et dans ce que j'ai découvert ou ce que Lala a découvert, on dirait que l'affaire a été plus qu'étouffée.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, d'habitude c'est en première page que des scoops comme ça se trouvent et là, c'est en dernière page à la limite de l'oubli. C'est passé aussi à la télé mais pareil, qu'un petit flash info avec juste: «la fermeture de l'entreprise Mikuko suite à la découverte de trois kilos de drogues». Continua-t-elle d'expliquer. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'y a aucune précision sur cette fameuse drogue, trois kilos ce n'est pas rien! Pensa-t-elle en se grattant les cheveux.

\- Cette affaire est vraiment compliquée. Fit Aaron en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

\- Ouais et niveau suspect y en a pas un seul. Souffla-t-elle.

\- En gros on va dans le mur. Fit Lala déprimée en mettant sa tête sur la table.

\- Bon et si on retournait voir cet inspecteur il a peut-être trouvé un truc. Proposa Aaron.

\- Ouais, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Ils sortirent déprimés de la bibliothèque. Tous ces efforts pour juste savoir qu'il y avait trois kilos de drogues, célibataire sans ennemis apparent et fugitif. Pendant tout le trajet, Natsuko ne parla pas, elle était concentrée sur cette affaire qui était plus qu'un simple suicide. Oui, quelque chose n'était pas normale depuis le début et puis aussi, elle l'avait oublié mais Ruki n'avait rien trouvé sur le pin.

\- Dit Ruki….

\- Oh les gosses c'est lui que vous avez vu sur le toit? Demanda l'inspecteur qui sortit de la ruelle avec un homme bien habillé.

\- Qui c'est? Demanda Aaron.

\- Cet homme est votre tueur! Dit-il tout fière.

\- Mais pas du tout! Je vous ai déjà dit que je lui avais parlé il y a trois heures et que je viens juste de finir une réunion! Se défendit l'homme.

\- Ouais, ouais, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là. Allez embarquez moi cet énergumène!

\- Attendez! Cria Natsuko. Il faut que je tente ma chance sinon il va boucler l'affaire comme un con celui-là. Pensa-t-elle. Où vous avez trouvé votre suspect, peut-être qu'il dit la vérité et puis après tout c'est un fugitif, je veux dire la victime était censé parler à personne donc…

\- Comment ça Marco était un fugitif?! Demanda l'homme.

\- Que… Comment… S'étonna l'inspecteur stupéfait.


	3. L'homme qui voulait voler (3)

_**Je ne possède pas les personnages de Détective Conan sauf les miens~**_

 _ **L'homme qui voulait voler troisième partie**_

\- Toi… Comment?! Ragea l'inspecteur Matô.

\- On a mené l'enquête nous aussi le vieux! Se vanta Aaron en tapant dans les mains de Ruki.

\- Hé ouais, vous ne pouvez rien nous cacher! Enchaina le blondinet.

\- Ouais bon, c'est quand même-moi qui aie synthétisé tout car vous avez quand même réussi à me mettre des infos sur un poney qui s'appelle Defallos. Pensa Natsu Je pense que, se serait dommage d'inculper un innocent non? Intervient-elle.

\- Attend petite, tu en es sûre de ce que tu dis? Demanda l'homme en s'accroupissant devant le groupe.

\- Oui! Regarder.

Lala lui montra le carnet où étaient réunies les informations. Tout était trié dans un ordre impeccable, des plus récentes au plus anciennes, des plus pertinentes au plus idiote, pour exemple, Lala avait découvert qu'il changeait toujours sa chaussette gauche avant de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Incroyable, de vrais futurs détectives! S'exclama l'homme étonné.

\- Héhé ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est amis! Continua de se vanter Aaron.

\- Le journal du soir a publié «la théorie» du fugitif? Fit perplexe White.

\- Ce journal est bon que pour les commères. Râla Matô. Et puis des gamins qui jouent au détective ce n'est pas nouveau, maintenant dégager, on a un suspect à cuisiner.

\- Attendez, peut-être qu'ils ont raison dans ce qu'ils ont trouvés! Interpella White. Si ce n'est pas lui le coupable, il y a un moyen pour le prouver facilement: les cassettes de la vidéo de surveillance.

\- Vous voulez dire que… ça ne vous étiez pas venu à l'idée de les regarder? Demanda Natsuko désespérée.

\- Non pas vraiment, en fait un des officier vient seulement de nous en faire part. Expliqua White embarrassée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit vous n'avez pas à voir ça. Maintenant rentrer chez vous! Conclu Matô en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble d'en face.

\- Il a raison les enfants, vous avez été assez secoué comme ça. Hiro tu me menottes quand même notre suspect et tu le laisses dans la voiture, on en n'a pas pour longtemps. Rajouta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son partenaire.

\- C'est pas juste, on n'a tout trouvé et on nous fous dehors! Se plaignit Lala.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Répondit la noirette en souriant.

\- Je sens arriver un plan qui va pas plaire à grincheux. Enchaina Ruki sur un ton plaisantin.

\- T'as tout compris!

\- Vas-y dit le! Demanda impatient Aaron.

\- D'abord on se sépare en deux équipes: Lala avec Ruki et Aaron avec moi. Celle de Ruki va faire comme avait proposé Aaron, une photo du rapport. Quant à nous on va se faufilé dans l'autre immeuble et regarder la vidéo de surveillance. Explique-t-elle.

\- Ouais ça sonne bien mais on le trouve où le rapport? Demanda le blondinet.

\- Dans la voiture non? Vu que l'ambulance est partie ils l'ont peut-être laissé là. Proposa Lala.

\- Pas con. De toute façon s'il n'est pas dans la voiture c'est qu'il est avec grincheux. Répondit Natsuko.

\- Ok les gars, c'est partie pour le plan: trouver le vrai coupable de l'homme qui voulait voler! S'enthousiasma Aaron.

\- Je continu de penser que ce nom est juste débile. Conclu Ruki en prenant Lala avec lui.

\- Ouais bah… Bah… Allez viens Nastu on y va aussi! Rajouta Aaron mauvais perdant en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble.

Le petit groupe se sépara et commença leur plan, Natsuko et Aaron se faufilèrent discrètement à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'en face, lui aussi dans le même état que le précédent, grâce à une fenêtre cassée. Ils s'accroupirent discrètement et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait deux choix possible: le premier était que grincheux et sa partenaire se trouvaient en bas et le second, qu'ils se trouvaient en haut.

\- Oh Nana on fait quoi? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Tu vas en haut, je vais en bas. Reste toujours bien caché ok? Et n'oublie pas le téléphone en silencieux.

\- Ok!

Il monta les escaliers avec furtivité tandis que Natsuko observait la poussière manquante sur les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

\- Pourquoi être au sous-sol pour visionner une vidéo? C'est étrange et puis, s'il doit se passer quelque chose, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas blessé! Pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Elle s'engouffra de plus en plus vers le bas, l'escalier était droit et ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Après deux bonnes minutes de descentes, elle arriva dans un long couloir aux allures froides, la température avait chuté et des caisses trainaient un peu partout.

\- Pourquoi être descendu ici pour visionner une vidéo? Demanda White perplexe.

\- L'écho vient de droite. Murmura Natsuko en se rapprochant de plus en plus des voix.

Elle avait pris soin de rester derrière les caisses et lorsqu'elle se faufila dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux inspecteurs, elle fut surprise de la décoration. Un vrai laboratoire scientifique délabré avec des armoires contenant d'anciens produits sûrement dangereux, un bureau en métal avec des tâches rouges un peu partout et des affiches placardées sur le mur toutes déchirées. On aurait dit qu'un fou avait ravagé la pièce tellement qu'ils y avaient de morceaux de verres et de bazar.

\- À quoi vous jouer? D'abord, on ne prend pas la déposition des témoins, ensuite, vous me mettez hors-jeu où il y a des indices à chercher, et maintenant, vous arrêtez un suspect «potentiel» sans vous préoccuper de qui il est vraiment! De plus, cette mention de fugitif m'intrigue ce… White s'interrompit dans son moment de colère.

Le téléphone de la petite fille vibra. «Dégage de là, c'est pas le vrai inspecteur! Le vrai est avec nous! La police s'est fait avoir! Lala». Son expression vira à l'horreur.

\- Pff quelle fille ennuyante. Les nanas fliques c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Soupira l'homme en rangeant son taser. Bon, où elle se trouve cette cassette à la con. Dit-il en resoupirant et en commençant à chercher dans les armoires.

Natsuko vit l'inspectrice étalée sur le sol inconsciente, par chance elle n'était pas blessée par sa chute. Elle se dirigea tout doucement vers la sortie, elle ne quitta pas le faux inspecteur des yeux, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait la faisait stresser.

\- Pst Natsu ramène toi! Chuchota Aaron caché derrière le chambrant de l'escalier.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement tête et changea de rythme en accélérant le pas. Le téléphone de l'homme sonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin? Décrocha-t-il agacé. Comment ça… Ouais, j'ai compris. N'oublie pas le témoin. Dit-il en posant une bombe et en raccrochant.

\- On se barre vite! Lança Aaron en prenant le bras de Natsuko et en l'entraînant dans les escaliers.

\- Attend y a l'inspectrice et…

Une balle érafla son épaule et une autre son visage.

\- Sortez de là tout de suite les rats! Fit l'homme en visant à l'aveugle.

Par chance, il ne voyait pas qui était là. Malgré la faible lueur de lampe, l'obscurité était trop intense et il fallait s'engouffrer pour mieux voir. Les deux enfants coururent le plus vite possible et sortirent des escaliers en hâte. Une fois dehors, le bâtiment explosa et une balle perfora le crâne de l'homme qui était assis dans la voiture de police…

* * *

Conan arrive dans le prochain chapitre pas de panique je ne l'ai pas oublié ^^ *alléluia*


	4. Meurtre au konbini (1)

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de Détective Conan! Je possède seulement mes personnages! ^^**

Voilà enfin l'entrée en scène de Conan et le début de toute la troupe! ^^ *alléluia*

 **Meurtre au Konbini et début de futurs problèmes (première partie)**

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

\- Dites, vous êtes au courant? Apparemment on aurait de la concurrence! Chuchota une petite fille assise à côté d'un garçon à l'allure studieuse.

\- Oui je l'ai aussi entendu, c'est un groupe presque comme nous qui se trouve dans l'autre classe. Répondit-il à voix basses.

\- Comment ça y a un autre groupe qui nous fait de la concurrence!? Cria un garçon aux rondeurs en se retournant sur sa chaise.

\- Genta chut! Fit la fillette en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Ahah désolé. Répondit-il embarrassé. Mais pourquoi vous chuchotez?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que Conan le sache! Expliqua l'autre garçon.

\- Et il ne faut pas que je sache quoi? Demanda un gamin à lunette.

\- Qu'il y a un autre groupe qui nous fait de la concurrence et qu'ils ont pour leader sa rivale directe, suis un peu Genta! Expliqua le garçon.

\- Mitsuhiko… c'est pas Genta… mais Conan. Remarqua la fillette.

Il se retourna et vit Conan avec un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Si vous parlez d'Aoi Natsuko je le savais depuis un petit moment. Dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place. De toute façon c'est que des gamins comme vous donc il y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pensa-t-il en soufflant.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ayumi. Rassura Mitsuhiko.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Moo, Ruki bouge tes fesses! Les cours vont bientôt commencer et si toi tu leur dis en face ça ira mieux. Fit Lala en essayant de faire rentrer le blondinet dans la classe.

\- Pourquoi moi? Demande ça à Natsu, c'est elle qui est concerné pas moi! Se plaignit-il.

Après quelques secondes d'acharnement, Lala fit rentrer Ruki dans la salle et se posta devant les détectives boys.

\- Allez dis-le! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Aïe, je suis fragile comme enfant! Rétorqua-t-il en se frottant le bras.

\- Euh est-ce que… Essaya de demander Ayumi intriguée par ces deux-là.

\- Bon, puisqu'il a pas le cran de le faire. On est désolé si on vous a causé des ennuis! C'est juste qu'avec Natsu, bah ça lui arrive souvent de fourrer son nez là où il faut pas. S'excusa-t-elle en s'abaissant un peu et un faisant la même chose (de force) au blondinet.

\- Ça me rappelle une certaine personne. Intervient une fillette aux cheveux châtains en s'asseyant près de Conan.

Le garçon à lunette ignora le commentaire et souffla.

\- Dans tous les cas, on est attiré par les enquêtes mais en ce moment y a la compétition de foot alors c'est assez chaud. Et puis Natsu est plus fan de ça. Ajouta Ruki avec sourire.

\- Alors vous êtes rassurés maintenant? Demanda Conan.

\- Oui! Mais si elle aime les enquêtes, peut être que…

\- Ah sur ce coup là je t'arrête tout de suite Ayumi, Natsuko est quelqu'un de différent, encore plus depuis… S'arrêta Lala inconsciemment.

\- Depuis? Demanda intriguée Ayumi.

\- Rien du tout! Fit le blondinet en essayant de rattraper la gaffe de Lala. Oh, tiens? On va bientôt sonner, c'est fou comme ça passe vite! Bon nous on y va, allez salut! Dit-il en entrainant Lala avec lui en dehors de la classe.

\- Alors ces deux-là ils sont super bizarres. Remarqua Genta bêtement.

\- Ouais c'est vrai mais ils sont marrants! Répondit joyeusement Ayumi.

Les trois enfants rirent de soulagement en chœur pendant que Conan était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air perdu? Demanda Haibara en lui jetant un petit regard.

\- Non, juste que ça m'intrigue un peu de savoir qu'elle est considérée comme ma rivale directe, elle n'a que sept ans donc à part apprendre les maths et les principaux kanji je ne vois pas d'où elle est ma rivale. Dit-il avec un petit air prétentieux.

\- Apparemment elle ne fait pas ses sept ans, du moins de ce que j'ai pu entendre quand Ayumi en parlait la fois passée. Répondit-elle en sortant sa trousse.

La cloche retentit et la professeure principale, Kobayashi, commença sa leçon.

Durant les deux récrées, Conan ne put s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards au groupe de Natsuko, intérieurement, il trouvait ça marrant de voir que ce groupe ressemblait un peu au détectives boys. Certes, il les avait trouvé plus imbécile et enfantin par moment qu'eux mais ça c'était normal, à près tout c'est des enfants. Du moins c'était l'image que renvoyaient les trois enfants car la quatrième ne semblait pas être intéressée par les mêmes choses, une fillette à la longue chevelure noire, aux yeux bleu azur et au style punk avec un short jeans, un top noir, une longue chemise à carreaux noire et rouge, des bas arrivant jusqu'aux genoux noir et des baskets rouges. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'intriguait, elle était juste là, en train de discuter, avec un visage neutre, aux trois autres. Ayumi lui avait déjà fait plusieurs remarques et semblait même triste que le garçonnet ne rigolait pas avec eux. Forcément qui dit Ayumi triste, dit Haibara fâchée et d'ailleurs, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour le lui montrer.

Une fois les cours terminés, le petit groupe de Conan se balada joyeusement dans les rues ensoleillées de Beika.

\- Ça vous dérange pas si on s'arrête deux minutes au konbini? J'aimerai bien m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Demanda Genta en pointant du doigt le magasin.

\- Encore? Mais tu as déjà mangé trois onigiri depuis qu'on a quitté l'école! Lui fit remarquer Mitsuhiko.

\- Je sais mais juste un petit truc! Insista-t-il.

\- J'en profiterai pour ramener au professeur une salade pour son régime. Fit Haibara en suivant Genta.

\- Héhé pauvre prof', elle est dure avec lui. Pensa Conan.

Tandis que Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi se dirigèrent vers le rayon snack et Ai vers le petit rayon légume, Conan se dirigea vers les réfrigérateurs pour s'acheter une boisson. Alors qu'il se prit un soda, il remarqua que quelqu'un le fixait du regard. Il regarda discrètement à sa gauche et sa droite mais ne trouva rien. Qui? Qui m'observait? Pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il regarda dans presque tous les rayons, un cri brisa la joyeuse ambiance. Ça venait des toilettes! Pensa-t-il en se précipitant vers celles-ci. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit une employée à terre avec un visage horrifié. La porte de la première toilette était ouverte, et une femme âgée était assise par terre avec une grande tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait sur sa poitrine. Ayumi hurla. Conan courra vers la vieille femme mais un employé l'y empêcha.

\- Ce n'est pas des choses pour toi petit, reste à l'écart! Dit-il en le reposant près de ses copains. Appelez la police! Hurla-t-il à la caissière.

Il observa attentivement les autres clients dans l'espoir d'en voir un qui sort du lot, mais son regard tomba sur Natsuko. Cachée dans la foule elle observait avec aucune émotion le corps.

\- Tu viens enfin de la remarquer? Demanda Haibara en souriant.

\- Ha… Haibara?! Dit-il en sursautant.

\- Cette fille, ça fait depuis deux minutes qu'elle fixe le corps comme si elle voulait quelque chose…

Alors que les employés essayèrent de garder le peu de clients qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et d'éloigner les curieux du corps, la fillette se faufila dans la foule et passa inaperçu derrière eux. Elle s'accroupit, prit quelque chose dans la main de la victime et ressortit aussi vite de la scène de crime. Conan et Haibara restèrent bouche-bée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, en moins d'une minute elle avait réussie à chiper un truc et avait profité de l'agitation pour avoir plus de facilité. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la prit par le bras.

\- Je pense que tu as pris quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas. Dit-il de sa voix enfantine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-elle en lui enlevant sa main et en souriant.

Il la laissa s'éloigner.

\- Un pin Sakura? Murmura-t-il.

Derrière lui, Haibara était devenue pâle comme un fantôme.

\- Impossible… Pensa-t-elle effrayée.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^


	5. Meurtre au konbini (2)

**Je ne possède pas les persos de Détective Conan sauf les miens (comme d'hab' ^^).**

Bon avant que j'oublie de le marquer (ça fait depuis le début que je me dis que je dois le noter et depuis le début que j'oublie) je spoil l'intrigue (genre vachement) je lis les scans et je suis à la dernière file anglaise sortie (l'enquête avec Heiji et le monstre Inu si je me rappelle bien du moins c'est de celle-là que j'ai le plus de souvenir) mais le truc c'est qu'étant (très) tête en l'air et me rappelant plus des enquêtes qui touchent l'intrigue et bien j'ai décidé d'y rajouter ma patte en suivant le manga mais en y rajoutant deux trois éléments sûrement hors manga (notamment l'identité d'un des futurs hommes en noirs que je compte faire rentrer en jeu dans un petit peu de temps) donc voilà pour la précision (j'espère que j'ai pas trop spoiler dans mes chapitres d'avant xD) aussi je rappel je prends que ce qui me percute ou me laisse sur ma faim genre avec Sera et tout j'ai pas tout saisie où ça partait donc il se peut que certains trucs soient complètement à l'ouest (j'ai compris en gros mais y a encore deux trois points qui restent flous et je pense que c'est le cas pour certains) mais je compte bien inclure un peu tout le monde (même si je suis pas fan d'elle et de Kaito(ne me tuez pas svp xD)).

 **Meurtre au Konbini et début de futurs problèmes (deuxième partie)**

La police arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. La scène fut limitée grâce au périmètre de sécurité et des cavaliers en plastique jaune numérotés avaient été placés à différents endroits (à côté de la victime, près de la porte, sur le lavabo et à côté d'une flaque d'eau près de toilettes). Le photographe prenait tout minutieusement en photo sans oublier chaque recoins des toilettes, les clients restant dans le magasin avaient été priés de ne pas partir au-cas-où, si par miracle, l'assassin était encore-là. Un inspecteur bien en chair, au chapeau et à l'impair orange avec une moustache noire suivit de deux autres inspecteurs. Une femme, les cheveux noirs coupé court et habillé d'une jupe et d'un chemisier blanc et un homme, basané aux yeux verts et aux manières assez maladroite. Natsuko les dévisagea notamment, pour une raison qui échappait Conan, le basané.

\- Ah! Inspecteur Takagi et Satô! Fit Ayumi contente en se dirigeant vers eux.

\- A… Ayumi?! Demanda étonné le basané.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les enfants? Demanda Satô visiblement habituer à les voir sur une scène de crime.

\- Genta avait faim du coup on s'est arrêté ici. Répondit Mitsuhiko en regardant Genta qui était en train d'hésiter entre des anguilles et des onigiri.

\- Je vois. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire désespéré.

\- Conan n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Takagi qui avait laissé l'inspecteur Megure tout seul.

\- Si! Il est avec Haibara. Remarqua Ayumi.

\- Takagi! Hurla l'inspecteur qui était entré dans le périmètre de sécurité.

\- Je… J'arrive. Cria-t-il gêné en partant.

Conan avait laissé la fillette s'éloigner mais la tenait à l'œil, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter était la réaction de Haibara qui avait viré à l'horreur. Est-ce que… ils seraient ici? S'interrogea-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

\- Haibara est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

\- O… Oui c'est rien. Répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Conan, Haibara vous venez? Les Détectives Boys ont une enquête à résoudre! Interrompit Ayumi contente.

\- Ouais. Répondit le gamin à lunette visiblement dégoûté qu'elle l'ait interrompu.

Haibara resta quelques instants en retraite et lâcha un soupir de soulagement, son regard croisa, sans le vouloir, celui de Natsu. Elle put y apercevoir de la colère ou plutôt… de la vengeance. Un frisson l'a parcourut, la gamine l'avait regardé avec sourire comme si, l'expression d'avant n'avait jamais existé.

\- Haibara dépêche-toi. Fit Mitsuhiko en rougissant et en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer où était le reste du groupe.

Natsuko observa le groupe d'enfant mais plus particulièrement Conan et Haibara. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas appartenir à ce monde d'enfant. Quelque chose était différent mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et regarda le pin qui était toujours dans un mouchoir. Elle l'avait un peu observée avant que le gamin à lunette ne vienne la déranger et elle y avait trouvé un émetteur qu'elle brisa immédiatement. Je dois te remercier Lala car grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre là où j'ai dû arrêter. Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

La vieille dame avait été mise sur une civière avec un drap blanc sur elle, les ambulanciers emmenèrent le corps tandis que Conan et les autres rentrèrent dans les toilettes.

\- Takagi des infos? Demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Non pas pour le moment, la victime n'avait pas de papier d'identification. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mmh, donc nous avons une victime sans papier qui a été poignardée… probablement avec un couteau de boucherie. Peut-être que les gens du coin la connaissait, je vais allez les interroger. Ajouta Satô.

\- Bonne idée quant à toi Takagi…

\- Madame Takô!? Oh mon dieu! Intervient une jeune fille en se précipitant dans les toilettes.

\- Euh qui êtes-vous? Demanda Megure intrigué.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Hika Rena, je suis une des locataires d'un des appartements de madame Takô, je devais la rencontrer ici près de la caisse mais… Elle n'est pas venue et lorsque j'ai vu le cadavre se faire emmener… J'ai voulu vérifier si c'était bien elle, inspecteur c'est vraiment elle? Bafouilla la jeune fille avec un pull jaune et un vieux jeans troué.

\- Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est madame Takô? Demanda Satô.

\- Son bras pendait et… c'est la seule à avoir un bracelet or avec deux dauphins qui se rencontrent. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Des bracelets comme ceux-là peuvent être trouvable partout vous savez?

\- Oui mais le sien est vraiment différent! L'un à un œil en rubis et l'autre en saphir! Elle m'a dit que c'était une pièce unique! Se défendit la jeune femme.

\- Je vois. Satô allez interroger les clients pour voir s'ils la connaissaient bien! Takagi renseigne toi sur ce bracelet. Commanda Megure.

\- Bien reçu! Firent les deux agents en chœur.

\- Inspecteur Megure! Nous avons les cassettes de surveillance! Intervient un autre agent.

\- Je vais voir ça.

\- Yosh nous aussi! Fit joyeusement les enfants.

\- Megure savait très bien que même si il leur disait non, ils se seraient quand même incrustés et puis, cinq paire d'yeux en plus valent mieux qu'une après tout, se dit-il.

Ils passèrent la petite salle de repos et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce, qui avait presque la même taille qu'un petit vestiaire, qui était la salle de surveillance. Le konbini était en plein travaux leur avait expliqué un des employés. L'officier mit la bande quelque temps avant le meurtre et appuya sur play. Au vu de la rigidité du corps, la mort devait avoir lieu il y a environ une heure. La victime arriva deux heures avant, le premier suspect est, étrangement un homme, qui arriva vingt minutes après, celui-ci ressortit cinq minutes plus tard; ensuite deux personnes entrèrent en même temps, deux femmes, une très grande avec peu de poitrine et une longue chevelure brune, et une autre, petite à la mine grincheuse et aux cheveux gras noir. Celle aux cheveux noir sortit la première quant à l'autre elle sortit cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Attendez! Reculez un peu! Fit Conan.

\- D'accord.

L'officier repassa encore la bande.

\- Stop! Cria-t-il. Est-ce que ça pourrait-être le coupable? Pensa-t-il en observant l'écran attentivement.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose Conan? Demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Euh nan je pense pas. Répondit-il d'une voix enfantine.

\- Bon. Je veux que ces trois-là soient réunis dans la salle de repos maintenant! Ordonna-t-il à l'officier. Vous faites entrer l'homme qui est entré en premier dans les toilettes et faites patienter les deux autres. Expliqua-t-il.

L'officier s'exécuta pendant que, les Détective Boy repassèrent encore une fois la vidéo.

\- Tu as trouvé qui l'a tuée n'est-ce pas? Demanda Haibara en regardant les trois enfants qui s'acharnaient à trouver un indice.

\- Oui mais, je n'ai pas encore le mobile. Expliqua-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Aah ce n'est pas Natsuko sur la vidéo?! Demanda Ayumi surprise.

\- Si on dirait bien! Confirma à moitié Mitsuhiko.

Conan se retourna et se précipita sur l'enregistrement, il regarda attentivement et eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pris sur la scène: un pin avec écrit Sakura et une pétale de cerisier noire y était peinte.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est encore là! Et si on allait lui parler? Suggéra Ayumi enthousiaste.

\- Oh oui bonne idée, elle aime peut être aussi les anguilles! Ajouta Genta.

\- Moo Genta! Toujours en train de penser avec ton estomac. Remarqua Mitsuhiko gêné.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre que l'enquête soit terminé? Intervient Haibara. Ce sera mieux pour lui parler si on sait que l'assassin est arrêté n'est-ce pas Edogawa?

\- O… oui t'as raison. Répondit Conan surpris.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort. Fit Mitsuhiko en hochant la tête.

\- Yosh! Trouvons le coupable d'abord! Fit Ayumi toute contente en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos avec les deux garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Murmura Conan.

\- Je… Cette fille, je ne la sens pas, elle n'est pas comme eux! Son attitude est étrange. Répondit Haibara inquiète.

\- Je sais, j'ai remarqué aussi. Elle a piquée un pin et…

\- Conan, Haibara venez le premier suspect est là! Cria Genta comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu.

\- On arrive! On parlera de tout ça après. Conclu Conan encore une fois dégoûté d'avoir été interrompu.

*Tako veut dire poulpe en japonais (juste que j'ai rajouté le son long au «o») aussi je le précise pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Meurtre au konbini (3)

**Disclamer: Comme d'hab' Conan et tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama et ce qui ne fais pas partie de Détective Conan à moi~**

J'espère que vous allez aimer, aussi c'est la fin de cette enquête ce chapitre-ci ^^

* * *

 **Meurtre au konbini et début des futurs problèmes (3)**

Conan et Ai avaient rejoint les trois autres qui avaient cachés leur visage avec un magazine et étaient assis à la table d'à côté de celle où était l'inspecteur. Conan resta près du distributeur quant à Ai elle s'installa près des Détectives Boy et commença à lire, tranquillement, un magazine. Un homme avec des cheveux blonds, un jeans troué et des baskets était assis en face de l'inspecteur, celui-ci sirotait son café et semblait ne pas tenir en place.

\- Monsieur Hiroko, comment se fait-il que vous soyez rentré dans les toilettes des femmes? Questionna Megure.

\- Je devais vraiment y aller vous voyez, du coup, vu que le konbini était en travaux, j'ai demandé à une employée de m'indiquer où étaient les toilettes et, elle ne m'a pas dit si c'était la porte de droite ou de gauche. J'étais vraiment pressé et quand je suis rentré je ne savais même pas que c'était pour les femmes y avait personne. Se défendit-il.

\- Et qui était cette employée?

\- Une jeune fille avec des cheveux mi noir et mi rose.

\- Inspecteur Megure, une des employées a affirmé avoir guidé un client mais elle avait oublié de lui préciser que les panneaux avaient été retirés! Intervient Satô en entrant avec Takagi.

\- Bien, vous pouvez partir mais veuillez rester dans le magasin le temps qu'on finit les interrogatoires. Satô faite entrer le deuxième suspect. Demanda Megure.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la femme aux cheveux gras noirs et à l'allure de grincheux qui entra en criant. Juste en la voyant entrer, les trois enfants cachèrent encore plus leur tête dans le magazine. Conan ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement tandis que Takagi essayait désespérément de lui expliquer de se calmer et que ça durerait cinq minutes.

\- Cinq minutes pas plus c'est clair? Fit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Bien qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- Lorsque vous êtes allé aux toilettes, mademoiselle Maki, vous avez dû voir madame Takô…

\- Quoi? Cette vieille bique était là?! Pour qu'elle vienne foutre un pied ici faut y aller!

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- C'est une de la haute société qui s'en fout de gens comme nous. Parce que madame a viré tout un immeuble de pauvres personnes ou perdus, madame s'y croit et ose dire que ce genre de magasin devrait être détruit mais quel poulpe* celle-là!

\- Viré tout un immeuble? Demanda Conan.

\- Ouais mon p'tit! Y en a qui ont eu beaucoup de chance mais d'autre moins. Vous voyez la p'tite Rena? Hé bien elle est obligée de lui lécher les bottes pour pouvoir vivre dans la conciergerie de l'immeuble maintenant.

\- Vous voulez dire que… Intervient Satô.

\- Elle y a mis le paquet dans cet immeuble-là madame poulpe et lorsqu'elle l'a eu elle a laissé un mois aux locataires pour qu'ils se barrent. Bien sûr, il y en a qui n'ont pas eu de chance et qui se sont retrouvé à la rue comme ce p'tit garçon immigré. Sa mère était gravement malade et son père était handicapé, ils ont fini à la rue et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Et pour vous répondre j'ai été aux toilettes pour une urgence voilà! Expliqua la femme en partant.

Megure fit signe à Takagi de la laisser partir et de faire rentrer le dernier suspect.

Une grande jeune femme entra, tout le contraire de la précédente, elle était élégante et simple avec un jeans, un pull, des baskets et avait la peau foncée. Une étrangère pensa Conan. Les Détective Boy sortirent leur tête de leur magazine et regardèrent un peu fascinés la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle pourriez-vous me donner votre nom, car nous n'avons aucun renseignement sur vous. Demanda Megure un peu déstabilisé par celle-ci.

\- Khan Safa, je suis née au Maroc mais j'ai grandi un peu ici. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je vois et donc, mademoiselle Safa, avez-vous vu madame Takô quand vous êtes allé aux toilettes?

\- Oh oui, je m'en rappelle elle se refaisait une beauté. Ne me dites pas que la dame qui est morte était cette femme? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Conan tiqua suite à la réponse de la femme.

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce et alla aux toilettes des femmes. Il ne restait plus personne dans le magasin à part les suspects et le personnel, les officiers de police en avaient fini avec la scène et l'avaient laissée telle qu'elle était à leur arrivée. Une fois rentré, il referma la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Natsuko qui était aussi à l'intérieur.

\- Toi? Dit-il surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ce sont les toilettes des filles. Précisa-t-elle visiblement pas surprise de le voir là.

\- Je…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux de même pour l'autre. Tu es un vrai détective n'est-ce pas?

Son corps se crispa.

\- Je ne sais pas si on a le même objectif mais peut-être allons nous encore nous recroiser plus tard. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en lui souriant.

Elle ressortit de la pièce et laissa derrière elle un Conan abasourdit. Soit cette fille rigolait de lui ou alors… elle était peut-être une victime de l'APTX. Il éloigna cette idée de sa tête et essaya de se concentrer sur le meurtre. Il avait tout sauf l'arme du crime. Il chercha à l'endroit où était le corps et regarda un peu partout, il souleva le couvercle de la chasse d'eau et trouva ce qu'il espérait: l'arme du crime. C'était prévisible que cette personne avait fait ça, «elle» n'aurait pas eu le temps de la jeter.

Il ressortit des toilettes et souri encore plus lorsqu'il vit tout le monde au bon moment. Les policiers en avaient fini avec les trois suspects et s'apprêtaient à les laisser partir lorsque Conan prit Safa par la main.

\- Madame c'est normal que vous ayez une très petite poitrine. Dit-il d'une voix enfantine en rigolant.

\- Qu… Quoi?! Demanda-t-elle surprise. Voyons petit…

\- Aussi vos cheveux n'ont pas l'air très naturel, vous êtes sûre que vous en prenez soin parce que là… on dirait une perruque. Continua-t-il.

\- Conan ça va pas de dire ça!? Fit Satô en s'abaissant près de lui.

\- Hee on peut pas dire à une femme qu'elle n'a pas de seins? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Ça ne se dit pas voyons! Murmura l'inspectrice. Désolée pour tout se raffut, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous vous recontacterons si nous avons encore besoin de vous.

\- Vous abandonnez?! Demanda Ayumi étonnée.

\- C'est que nous avons eu un autre appel et puis l'ordre vient d'au-dessus. Expliqua Takagi.

\- Takagi! Cria Megure.

\- Aah désolé. Dit-il en s'excusant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tard pour vous, vous devriez rentrer.

Les enfants sortirent à contre cœur tandis que les trois inspecteurs et suspects partirent. Les Détective Boy rentrèrent accompagnés d'Haibara qui avait su les convaincre laisser Conan tout seul. D'ailleurs à cause de ça il lui en devait une. Il re rentra dans le konbini et se cacha dans la toilette d'à côté de celle du meurtre. Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit entrer quelqu'un. Il sortit discrètement et se mit derrière la personne qui était rentré.

\- Je m'en doutais que c'était vous. Mademoiselle Khan ou plutôt monsieur Khan. Fit-il à haute voix.

«La femme» se retourna avec le couteau et le t-shirt taché de sang qui étaient cachés dans la chasse d'eau.

\- Comment… Qui…

\- Lorsque vous êtes rentré dans les toilettes avant de tuer la victime, votre perruque était mise autrement: on ne voyait pas le bout du filet et de vos vrais cheveux. De plus, ce qui est le plus original, sont que vos seins ont l'air d'avoir changé de grosseur et que votre t-shirt à maintenant des coutures mauve alors qu'avant elles étaient verte. Et puis, vous pouvez peut-être tromper un peu la police à cause de cet appel qu'ils ont reçus, mais vous vous êtes vendu tout seul en disant avoir vu madame Takô. Vous n'êtes pas doué pour les meurtres et les mensonges. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois. Bravo petit. Dit-il en enlevant sa perruque. Tu es doué mais sais tu seulement pourquoi je l'ai tué? Continua-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- L'autre dame avait expliqué qu'une famille d'émigré n'avait pas su trouver d'autre refuge et que la mère était gravement malade. Je suppose que le fils unique de cette famille c'est vous!

\- Oui, ma mère est morte peu de temps après. Ses soins étaient trop conséquents et l'hygiène de la rue ne faisait que détériorer son état. Quant à mon père sont handicape aura eu raison de lui. Je me suis très vite retrouvé orphelin et j'ai su me débrouiller mais il y a de cela un mois j'ai entendu une conversation entre elle et une autre femme à la chevelure platine. À l'époque j'étais jeune et je ne savais pas qui nous avait mis à la porte, et lorsque j'ai su que c'était juste pour construire un centre commercial que tant de gens se sont retrouvés sans abris j'ai voulu me venger.

Conan baissa sa garde en réfléchissant à la femme à la chevelure platine et sentit l'assassin s'échapper des toilettes. Khan jeta les oranges qui lui servaient de poitrine et bouscula une employée en sortant en hâte du magasin. Conan était à ses trousses et cria de l'arrêtez car c'était lui l'assassin. Il sortit aussi du magasin et fut surpris de voir Natsuko qui courait derrière lui. Khan s'enfonça dans une ruelle suivit de très près par les deux enfants. Lorsque que celui-ci fut pris dans un cul-de-sac, une balle traversa sa tête laissant le sang gicler sur les murs. Conan se retourna et pu voir un sniper qui s'en allait sur sa moto. Les hommes en noir! Merde! Pensa-t-il. À ses côté, Natsuko tapa de colère son poing dans le mur. Son espoir d'avoir une réponse venait de partir en fumer.

* * *

Plusieurs petites choses: c'est la première fois que je crée une enquête policière (sûrement pas la dernière xD) du coup si il y a des éléments bizarres, des incohérences ou quoi n'hésitez pas à le dire ça peut toujours m'aider pour la suite!^^ Aussi le prochain chapitre sera plus court car c'était vraiment trop long (à mes yeux en tout cas xD) si je devais le rajouter. Merci à tout ceux qui lit la fic ça fait plaisir ^^


	7. Le début de la chasse

**Disclamer: comme d'hab Conan et tout appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama et ce que vous ne trouvez pas dans les mangas et tout à moi ^^**

* * *

 **Le début de la chasse**

Une petite foule de curieux commença à se former à l'entrée de la ruelle où était le corps de Khan. Conan et Natsuko étaient restés un peu à l'écart et s'étaient mis près de l'entrée du konbini. Un enquêteur avait pris leur déposition, ils avaient pris soin de mentir en précisant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait tiré et qu'ils étaient arrivé quelques secondes après sa mort. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur le net et les réseaux sociaux, certaines disaient que le konbini et sa ruelle étaient maudites tandis que d'autres prétextaient avoir vu l'âme des deux personnes mortes. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur les deux enfants, Natsuko regarda son poing gauche égratigné tandis que Conan se redressa pour prendre appuie sur le mur. Il observa pendant quelques secondes celle qui était à ses côtés, son regard était vide et ses vêtements les mêmes que ce matin, il eut envie de lui demander pourquoi elle était là mais n'osa pas. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un sms à Ai, celle-ci lui répondit deux minutes plus tard en l'engueulant et en lui prévenant que si il en faisait à sa tête pour retrouver ce sniper ça allait très mal se passer. Il laissa échapper un petit rire stressé et vit Natsuko sortir son portable et pianoter quelque chose en vitesse.

\- Tu as quelqu'un qui sait venir te chercher? Parvint à demander Conan.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu sais… ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes la tantôt…

\- Quoi?

\- Et bien…

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et eu une sueur froide en voyant une Harley Davidson se parqué sur les places d'en face. Personne ne prêta attention à cet engin et à sa belle conductrice, les cheveux platines dans le vent et une combinaison de motarde moulante qui épousait et laissait voir certaines de ses formes, telle était Vermouth. Ce nom de code apparut directement lorsque Conan la vire. Ran et l'oncle ne devait plus tarder car il leur avait informé de ce qu'il s'était passé mais si ils débarquaient maintenant cela risquerait d'être dangereux surtout si d'autre membre viendrait s'ajouter. Natsuko laissa poser son regard sur la conductrice et sourit.

\- Tu l'as connais? Demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard.

\- Conan lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui prit l'épaule comme si c'était pour montrer à Vermouth qu'elle était avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche mon épaule. Demanda la fillette.

\- Reste comme ça ne bouge pas!

\- Hein?

\- Répond moi sincèrement, quel est ton lien avec _eux_?

\- Eux?

\- La motarde en face, tu l'as connais? Demanda-t-il en insistant.

\- Pourquoi je connaitrais ce genre de femme et puis de quoi tu parles? C'est toi qui la regarde depuis tantôt! Répliqua-t-elle un peu perdue.

\- Je veux que tu me donnes ce pin!

\- Hors de question! Je te les donnerais pas!

\- Les? Tu en as plusieurs?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

\- C'est peut-être dangereux pour toi de les garder! Si ce gars est mort et que l'autre dame aussi c'est forcément dangereux!

Elle se releva et lui fit face en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Que la personne qui veut ces pins vient les récupérer elle-même! Je serais curieuse de voir si ce même gars se présenterait.

\- J'ai loupé une guerre ou… Pensa Conan.

\- Je vais éclairer un peu ta lanterne Monsieur le détective. Ces pins je ne te les donnerais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le seul indice que j'ai de ce salopard qui a tué cette inspectrice en faisant exploser sa bombe.

\- Qu… Quoi? De quoi tu parles là? Demanda-t-il perdu à son tour.

\- Je suis peut-être condamnée à mourir avec ou sans ces pins. Toi qui n'es pas enfant tu connais peut-être une personne qui s'appelle Gin?

\- Une expression de stupeur pris place sur son visage. Cette fille venait de prononcer le nom de code de celui qui était responsable de son état actuel. Il se demanda s'il devait en rire dû à une mauvaise blague ou alors la secouer pour être autant non-émotif et normal en prononçant un tel nom.

\- Tu le connais?! La personne qui a tout fait exploser à prononcer ce nom! Insista-t-elle

\- Je… Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça. Écoute passe une fois à cette adresse se sera plus simple pour discuter. Lui répondit-il un peu déboussolé.

\- Cette femme aurait pu éviter la mort… Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et lui donna l'adresse du professeur Agasa dans sa main. Il lui fit un petit sourire alors que Ran arriva et lui fit un gros câlin. Après une engueulade de Kogoro et un autre câlin de Ran, celle-ci demanda à Natsuko si on venait la rechercher. La fillette acquiesça et lui expliqua que sa sœur Mana devait arriver bientôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa sœur arriva et s'excusa du dérangement qu'avait causé en partie par Natsuko à Ran et son père. Alors que chacun partit de son côté, la motarde décrocha son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as la photo? Demanda un homme à la voix glaciale.

\- Oui cependant, j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'une fillette de sept ans aurait pris les deux pins.

\- Peu importe le temps que ça peut rafraichir la mémoire de notre cher Whisky.

\- Ala c'est toi qui parle de mémoire. Nargua-t-elle son interlocuteur.

\- Pff les femmes sont des êtres pénibles. Envoi moi la photo et reviens ce sont les ordres.

\- Je te l'ai envoyée.

Gin raccrocha tandis que Vermouth observa la photo. Son cool guy y figurait, elle avait essayé de ne pas le prendre mais il était trop près d'elle. Elle fit rugir le moteur de sa bécane et réajusta son casque. Dans quoi allait encore être mêlé son Silver Bullet? Se demanda-t-elle.

* * *

J'ai changé le rating de la fic car plus j'avance dans l'écriture et plus je me dis que certains termes ne sont pas adéquat pour les enfants (c'est pas exorbitant non plus mais par précaution je préfère mettre en 13 ans et + car j'aimerai aborder d'autre thème plus «gênant»).

J'aurai aimé appeler ce chapitre le titre maudit car franchement je savais pas quoi mettre j'étais en mode: je mets quoi? Des points d'interrogation ou le titre maudit?

Du coup je verrais plus tard pour un autre titre xD.

Merci à Docteur Watson pour la review et j'espère que la prochaine enquête va montrer une évolution la-dessus (bien que j'ai du mal ^^') et je ne suis pas démoraliser (je sais pas pourquoi peut-être le simple fait d'écrire sur Conan me met déjà le sourire ^^) . Aussi je poste la fic sur un autre site où j'ai plus de commentaire quand même qu'ici mais honnêtement en voyant que les vues font pas trop yoyo c'est déjà pas mal ^^.


	8. La chance en peinture (1)

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et mes perso à moi**

* * *

 **La chance en peinture (1)**

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

Cela faisait deux jours que Conan n'arrivait pas à dormir, lorsqu'il avait été à l'école, il était pressé de retrouver Natsuko et de parler avec. Cette fille avait accéléré les choses, il savait que l'organisation l'avait dans le viseur et si pas, qu'elle allait bientôt l'être. Tous les scénarios possibles avait été vu dans sa tête, Gin qui le regarde étonné de le voir en vie, l'organisation qui tombe comme un château de carte, Haibara qui trouve le remède et puis… retrouver Ran, la fille qu'il aime, pour de bon et non pas dans le corps de Conan. Bien sûr ce n'était que des possibilités car il savait très bien que ses ennemis n'étaient pas des amateurs et que Natsu pouvait vraiment être en grand danger. Et puis ce n'était pas tout, il avait deux personnes qui pouvaient le relier à l'organisation directement Natsuko avec cette histoire de pins et Haibara qui, malgré le fait est censé être morte, est toujours un peu traqué par les hommes en noir. Sans oublier le FBI ainsi que Mizunashi Rena qui avait envoyé le message avec juste trois lettres: Rum. Un ennemi redoutable plus haut que Gin. Maintenant, il y avait un petit détail qui restait dans sa tête: il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Natsuko et celle-ci ne semblait pas très déterminée à faire le pas pour le moment. La preuve il ne l'avait pas vu à l'école hier. Haibara lui avait demandé de quoi ils avaient parlé durant cinq minutes et qu'il devait être prudent, inutile de préciser qu'elle l'a engueulé lorsqu'il a dit que c'était sa chance de mettre fin à l'organisation.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours, un beau jour de congé ensoleillé. Il avait expliqué au DB qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec eux car l'oncle était sur une «enquête». Et c'est donc avec grande joie, qu'il était assis sur le fauteuil de l'agence Mouri en train de savourer un Sherlock Holmes lorsque Ran a bouleversé ses plans. Maintenant il n'était plus assis dans le fauteuil mais dans le train en direction de la plage avec Ran, Sonoko et Sera. C'est cool aussi, juste qu'il aurait voulu, après avoir terminé sa lecture, trouver Natsuko. Il avait laissé Sherlock à l'agence avec un Kogoro qui était à moitié soûl, en début d'après-midi.

\- Dit Ran, pourquoi je dois venir avec vous? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai ça Ran! Avec lui dans tes pattes tu ne pourras jamais trouver l'amour! En plus Maika nous a dit qu'il y aura la blinde de beaux garçons! S'extasia Sonoko qui semblait avoir oublié la présence de Conan.

\- Elle ne voulait pas le laisser à l'agence par un temps pareil n'est-ce pas? Répondit une fille aux allures de garçons.

\- Oui et puis vu que papa a besoin d'être seul il m'a demandé de le prendre avec. Expliqua Ran un peu embarrassée.

\- Sûrement pour cuver encore et fantasmer sur Yoko. Pensa Conan en souriant bêtement. Du coup c'est une amie à Sonoko qui vous invite? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, elle a une grande villa qui fait face à la plage avec plein de beaux garçons! Continua Sonoko en plein délire.

\- Mais tu as Makoto non? Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. S'inquiéta Ran.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Sera.

\- Elle a perdu son père il y a une semaine et a beaucoup de problème avec sa famille, son copain et son futur métier de peintre. Expliqua Sonoko en redescendant sur terre.

Après trente minutes de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le ciel bleu et le soleil scintillant rendaient la mer encore plus belle que d'habitude. Les mouettes volèrent ensemble et les gens s'amusaient sur la plage. Le train s'arrêta à la gare et plus de la moitié des passagers descendirent, une grande masse de foule se forma à l'intérieur de la gare pour valider les tickets et enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Sonoko chercha son amie du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Ils avancèrent et essayèrent de se frayer un petit chemin entre tous ces gens lorsqu'une main attrapa Ran et les entraina sur le côté près des distributeurs.

\- Ah je vous ais enfin trouvée! C'est fou le monde qu'il y a! S'exclama une fille du même âge qu'eux.

\- Conan la regarda pour voir s'il la connaissait ou si c'était une camarade de classe mais il n'en avait pas de souvenir. La jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux verts ne tenait plus en place et semblait impatiente. Elle était habillée en mini short avec un croc top rose et des sandales blanches.

\- Maika tu es magnifique comme ça! S'exclama Sonoko.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir sans ton uniforme. Rajouta Sera.

\- Sympa pour elle. Pensa Conan.

\- Ahah c'est vrai. Elle regarda Conan se mit à sa hauteur. Hey petit, comment t'appelles-tu? Je ne savais pas que l'une d'entre vous avait un frère. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah ce n'est pas mon frère mais le garçon qui loge chez nous en attendant que ses parents reviennent et il s'appelle Conan. Expliqua Ran en le regardant avec sourire.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai tu m'en avais parlé! Il est trop mignon! Bon suivez moi, je pense qu'on sera plus à l'aise sur la plage.

Ils l'accompagnèrent et marchèrent quelques minutes. Conan ne connaissait pas du tout cette fille et avait demandé à Ran qui c'était. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait été transférée quelques jours plus tard lorsque Shinichi avait «laissé tomber» les cours pour ses «stupides enquêtes» et que c'était aussi une fille issue d'une famille riche. Malheureusement son père est mort il n'y a pas longtemps et c'était pour lui remonter le moral que Ran et les autres avaient acceptés son invitation. Ils étaient là que pour une journée et Sonoko avait pris trois maillots différents, dont un spécial pour Ran, tandis que Sera avait juste mis un pantacourt et un simple t-shirt avec son chapeau.

C'est avec plaisir que Conan observa Ran dans son bikini, il remercia intérieurement Sonoko pour ça, et c'est après deux gros saignements de nez qu'il s'en remit. Lui et Sera restèrent à l'écart des trois autres filles qui jouaient au volley avec un autre groupe. Malgré la plage et la bonne humeur, il avait envie de rentrer, il ne tenait plus en place, le trop plein d'adrénaline, une fois qu'on ne lui parlait plus il pensait à Natsu et à Ai et aussi à son futur. Il avait eu un petit coup de mou lorsqu'il pensa à cette fille qui était dans sa classe et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était pressé de retrouver sa vraie apparence et de faire tomber les masques.

Le temps s'assombrit de plus en plus et c'est une grosse tempête qui s'abattue sur la plage, quatre heures plus tard, sans prévenir. Les gens se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri et de tout rangé tandis que le groupe courra s'abriter chez Maika qui habitait pas loin de là. Une grande villa à quatre façades avec une énorme piscine se dévoila à eux et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils y entrèrent.

Deux domestiques se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher des serviettes pendants que le petit groupe se déchaussa.

\- Maika c'est toi? Cria une voix féminine.

\- Oui mère, je suis venue avec mes amis.

\- Oh tu as bien fait, quelle horrible tempête qui arrive! Fit une dame en descendant les escaliers.

Conan regarda attentivement l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée avait un escalier en marbres, faisant face à l'entrée, avec un tapis rouge qui évitait à la fois les chutes et la saleté sur les marches. Que ce soit en haut ou en bas il y avait une grande entrée sans porte à droite et à gauche avec une sorte de petit carillon en verre accroché au chambrant. Le hall était meublé avec des plantes, des anciennes statues et énormément de peintures ainsi que deux trois babioles qui devaient sûrement coûter. L'étage était réservé exclusivement aux chambres (domestiques comprit) ainsi qu'au bureau du père de Maika et le rez-de-chaussée était relié par les entrées de droite et gauche. Un grand salon, une véranda avec vu sur piscine et le jardin d'un hectare, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une bibliothèque, une salle de jeu, un spa et deux salle-de-bain. Le compteur et les fusibles se trouvaient à la cave où étaient rangés de vieux objets poussiéreux trop encombrant et une tonne de tableaux. Sonoko ne semblait pas perturber par tout ce luxe, ce qui est normal vu son statut social, mais Ran ne put s'empêcher de sortir un «wouah» de surprise.

Une femme, qui avait subi visiblement beaucoup de chirurgie pour cacher sa soixantaine, descendit avec cérémonie les escaliers.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Maika de ne pas aller à la plage avec ce temps! Gronda la femme. Ces deux domestiques sont vraiment des empotés qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore?! S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Ils sont partis chercher des serviettes mère et prépare aussi les deux salles-de-bains ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour ses demoiselles. Expliqua un garçon aux cheveux blanc avec quelques mèches bleus.

\- Et bien qu'ils s'accélèrent! Vu que nous avons des invités nous devons rajouter des couverts et ça ne se fera pas tout seul!

\- T'as qu'à le faire toi-même pauvre conne. Chuchota Maika.

\- Bon Maika ne reste pas là et va déjà à la salle-de-bain, je vais nettoyer moi. Expliqua-t-il en dévorant Ran des yeux.

Conan eu envie de lui foutre un bon coup de pied mais se retenu de pas le faire. Il réfléchissait plutôt à une petite vengeance sympathique. Ils passèrent par le salon pour prendre une porte qui débouchait sur un couloir avec plusieurs autres portes.

Les quatre première porte de droite à gauche sont réservés à: la salle de jeu, la bibliothèque, la véranda et le spa. Les deux dernières au fond sont celles des salles-de-bains. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est plus une villa mais un château?! Demanda Ran perdue.

\- Ahah c'est vrai mais ce n'est rien en haut il y a six chambres et un bureau. Mon père a beaucoup mis d'énergie dans cette maison…

\- La seule énergie qu'il a mis dedans c'est l'héritage et le pognon, il s'en fout de cette maison. Coupa un homme bien habillé aux cheveux noirs qui sortait de la salle-de-jeu.

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça Ken!

\- Calmos princesse on sait tous que t'étais sa préférée. Dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

\- Allons, allons calmez-vous tous les deux! Ken laisse les se changer les pauvres. Intervient le garçon schtroumpf, surnom que Conan lui avait donné.

\- Tiens je suis sûr que tu penses pareil Tatsuya mais bon… Bref allez-vous changer ce serait dommage si vous tombiez malade de la faute de cette gourde. Fit-il en partant.

\- Espèce d'enflure! Grogna Maika.

\- Allez-vous changer et excusez-nous pour cette scène mais vous savez entre frère et sœur c'est pas toujours la joie. Conclu Tatsuya en leur indiquant les portes du fond.

Visiblement elle ne s'entendait ni avec sa mère ni avec un de ses frères pensa Conan. Après s'être douché et changé, sauf Conan qui avait dû attendre plus de temps pour récupérer ses vêtements secs, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la salle-à-manger où se trouvait les deux domestiques et Ran, Sonoko et Sera.

\- Où est Maika? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Ah elle a dit qu'elle devait allez voir si les plombs ne sauteront pas avec ce temps. Expliqua Sonoko.

\- Elle est partie depuis un bon vingt minutes quand même. Rajouta Sera perplexe.

\- On devrait…

Alors que Ran voulu terminer sa phrase, l'orage frappa et les lumières s'éteignirent. Un cri résonna tandis que quelqu'un chuta dans les escaliers…

* * *

Du coup, vu que vous avez fini de lire je vais un peu m'expliquer (ça fait genre boss et tout xD)  
Si la semaine passée il n'y a pas eu de chapitre, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire mais tout simplement que je l'avais oublié. Ayant des parents séparés, j'ai deux pc et vu que je me balade avec deux clé usb et ben il m'arrive d'oublier un chapitre sur un des deux pc xD D'abord faut savoir j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge mais en plus avec ces chaleurs caniculaires je meurs et mon cerveau fond xD  
Du coup, j'ai fini l'enquête et elle fait cinq chapitre et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer~

Merci à Shiho88 pour la review et j'adore ce nouveau verbe. Plus sérieusement, je suis moi aussi une lectrice de l'ombre (oui oui je donne des surnoms comme ça) et je vois qu'il y en a qui aime (vu les vues (c'est bizarre comme ça la phrase xD)) et je te remercie car je doute énormément (vraiment je manque de confiance et j'ai la chance d'avoir un pote qui me soutiens tout le temps xD) et faut pas t'excuser je suis pareille xDD (la timidité c'est toute une histoire d'amour) Du coup pour conclure (sinon dans cent ans je suis toujours la à écrire xD) je vous remercie énormément pour me lire à chaque fois et j'espère ne pas décevoir par la suite ^^


	9. La chance en peinture (2)

**Disclamer:** **Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et mes persos à moi~**

Hey, exceptionnellement je poste un deuxième chapitre cette semaine (histoire de rattraper le retard de la semaine passée).

* * *

 **La chance en peinture (2)**

Les trois filles accompagnées de Conan coururent dans la maison avec la lampe torche de leurs téléphones allumées à la recherche des escaliers. Sera et Conan arrivèrent les premiers lorsqu'ils virent Ken à terre qui essayait de se lever. Sera essaya de le relever mais celui-ci la repoussa en lâchant un juron accompagné d'un petit aïe de douleur. Quelque seconde plus tard, il arriva se relever et les dévisagea. Tandis qu'il lâcha encore un juron et qu'il se massa son bras, Ran et Sonoko percutèrent quelqu'un dans le noir. Les lumières se rallumèrent tout doucement éclairant chaque pièce une par une. Alors qu'elle aveugla tout le monde pendant une poignée de seconde, un petit grognement de douleur se fit entendre en-dessous de Sonoko.

\- Sonoko tu veux bien te relever? Tu me fais mal. Demanda péniblement Maika.

Elle se releva et aida son amie à se remettre debout. Ken s'approcha de sa sœur et lui mit une violente gifle tandis que Tatsuya descendu les escaliers rapidement accompagné de leur mère.

\- Petite idiote! Ça te plaît de couper le courant et de me pousser dans les escaliers?! Demanda-t-il en relevant la main.

\- Je n'ai rien fait! J'étais en train de regarder s'il n'y avait plus de problème de fuite en bas dans la cave lorsque la foudre s'est abattue! Se défendit-elle en se massant la joue.

\- C'est ça tu crois que je vais accepter ton excuse petite garce!?

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à l'empoigner, Ran le stoppa en parant son mouvement et en lui faisant une prise de karaté, en moins de deux secondes il se retrouva à terre. Tatsuya lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif tandis que Conan commença à devenir livide.

\- Ah bravo Ran! Fit Sonoko en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Schinichi a intérêt à se méfier avec une copine aussi forte que toi. Rajouta Maika.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain!

Son sentiment de lividité le quitta et ses sens de détective reprirent le dessus. L'atmosphère avait changée, les trois autres étaient devenu blanc comme linge comme si ils avaient vu un fantôme ou avaient été lavé avec du Danish*. (*mélange entre Dash et Vanish je trouve ça marrant).

\- Dé… Détective? Marmonna la mère effrayée.

\- Oh me dis pas que c'est…

\- Kudo Schinichi. Le grand sauveur de la police japonaise! Coupa Maika fièrement. C'est sa copine. Continua-t-elle en souriant à Ran.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas mon copain! Juste un crétin! Cria-t-elle rouge.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir, merci. Pensa Conan.

\- Hé bien, Maika tu fais fort! Fit Tatsuya en relevant son frère. Bien et si nous allions manger? Cette aventure m'a ouvert l'appétit tiens! Proposa-t-il tranquillement.

\- Ou… Oui tu as raison! Allez mettre la table bande de fainéant! Cria la mère aux deux domestiques inactifs.

Le diner se passa dans le calme le plus total, personne n'osait parler et même si Tatsuya faisait de son mieux pour mettre l'ambiance, le regard de Ken mitraillait Maika. Quant à la mère, elle reprochait le moindre petit détail de travers sur le dos des domestiques. Conan en avait clairement marre et commençait à regretter d'avoir été emmené de force, à cette heure-ci il aurait pu discuter avec Natsuko et fouiner un peu plus sur elle. Il prit son téléphone, en le cachant en-dessous de la nappe par précaution, et envoya un sms à Haibara. Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement «Je suis coincé avec Ran et les autres dans la maison d'une de ses amies. Tu as eu la visite de Natsuko?». Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphona vibra et la scientifique lui répondue «Quel dommage d'être là-bas. Et je ne l'ai pas vu.». Comme d'habitude une petite pointe d'ironie et un message clair et net, c'était presque comme sa signature et il s'en était habitué. Il lâcha un petit sourire et aida Ran à débarrasser. Tatsuya aida les trois jeunes filles tandis que Maika s'éclipsa en douce, Conan la regarda mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas pressé et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Tatsuya commença à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur, Ken se relaxait dans le spa tandis que la mère lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque pendant que les deux domestiques coururent dans tous les sens. Après une heure passée, personne n'avait bougé du moins en apparence car une ombre se faufila dans la chambre de Maika. Un cri de souffrance déchira le silence violement. Le regard de Conan croisa celui de Sera.

\- Ce n'était pas la voix de Maika? Demanda Sera à l'affut.

\- Oui ça venait de sa chambre! Répondit Tatsuya en se précipitant hors de la salle-à-manger.

Les lumières s'éteignirent encore, un bruit de fenêtre cassée accompagna un éclair tandis qu'une ombre poussa Tatsuya à terre et s'enfuit dehors. Conan n'eut pas le temps d'identifier qui était ce mystérieux personnage qu'il se précipita, à l'instinct, dans le couloir remplit de chambre. Au fond, une porte était grande ouverte et un liquide fluide commença à apparaitre. Les deux garçons accompagnés de Sera se précipitèrent en hâte dans la chambre et découvrirent, stupéfait, le corps de Maika, face contre terre, inerte baignant dans une grande marre rouge. L'orage était plus déchainé que jamais alors qu'ils contemplèrent effrayé la scène. Le corps présentait de nombreuses hémorroïdes et ses cheveux teintés de sang. Sera courra vers le corps pour vérifier si l'adolescente, par miracle, aurait pu être en vie tandis que Conan se précipita sur le balcon, malgré la pluie torrentielle, et observa les environs. Rien. Il se retourna et regarda, tant bien que mal, la fenêtre cassée qui était ouverte. Un vol? Un assassin imprévisible? Une vengeance? Il tapa du pied et son regard se porta sur Sera qui examina le corps. Ran, Sonoko la mère, les deux domestiques ainsi que Ken arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Elle a été sauvagement agressée, le corps porte plusieurs hémorroïdes et même des fractures, sa blessure au crâne lui aura été fatale. L'agresseur s'est déchainé sur elle. Expliqua Sera en se levant et en regardant le gamin à lunette plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Oh mon dieu Maika! Cria Tatsuya en se jetant sur le corps inerte de sa sœur.

\- Oh merde. Lâcha Ken livide.

\- P…Pourquoi?! Sanglotèrent Ran et Sonoko.

\- Oh ma pauvre fille! Cria sous le choc la mère.

\- Il faut prévenir la police! Conseilla Sera en sortant son portable. Pas de réseau, merde!

\- À cause du typhon tout a été coupé par précaution. Expliqua la domestique.

\- Ils parlent même de couper le courant mais je pense que ça ne se fera pas. Rajouta l'autre domestique.

Sera donna une petite frappe à l'épaule de Conan qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu en penses quoi?

\- Ah… je ne pense pas que sois un vol vu que la chambre à l'air d'avoir tout mais peut-être…

\- Je m'en doutais que cette histoire d'héritage allait nous poser problème! Fit Tatsuya en se mettant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

\- Ta… Tatsuya ferme-la! Cria son frère.

\- Héritage? Demanda Sera. Je pensais que vous l'aviez.

\- Non père avait marqué dans son testament qu'il reviendrait à celui qui le trouverait et comme seul indice il a laissé l'adresse de cette maison de vacance. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit bien rigoler de là où il est à nous voir chercher comme des affamés un héritage inexistant! Rajouta Ken.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de ton père de cette sorte Ken! Gronda la mère en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, veuillez ne pas sortir du salon! On ne sait jamais si cet assassin mystère peut revenir! Bien sûr il en est de même pour les deux uniques domestiques. Une fois que le typhon sera fini on contactera la police. Conclue Sera en mettant une couverture sur le corps.

Tous rejoignirent le salon sans commentaire. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère Tatsuya avait proposé de jouer aux cartes, les trois filles et Conan acceptèrent tandis que la mère prit une aspirine et s'allongea pendant que Ken était assis à côté de son frère. Conan avait pu en apprendre plus sur cette famille en apparence normale. Le père, Otsuka Takeshi, était un grand travailleur fière de sa société qu'il avait durement bâtie, malheureusement il rentrait très tard le soir et ne voyait pas l'évolution de ses enfants jusqu'aux cinquième anniversaire de Maika où il avait passé le flambeau de sa société à son apprenti. Les deux fils ayant renoncés le droit de succession et la fille étant trop jeune se fut la seule option. Quelques mois après sa retraire, une maladie qui allait entrainer sa mort avait été détectée, croyant qu'il en était guérit il ressortit un an plus tard de l'hôpital mais malheureusement pour la famille, un cancer fulgurant l'emporta en même temps. Maika avait toujours été sa chouchoute du point de vus des deux frères, elle avait plus d'attention, de cadeaux et d'amour tandis que les deux frères étaient traité à la dure. Otsuka Kara, la mère, avait toujours été une femme élevée dans de bonnes conditions et aimait son mari. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise de la mort de son défunt mari avait expliqué Tatsuya en rangeant le jeu de cartes. Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Maika, Ran aida le domestique Takane, un grand homme aux yeux verts, à faire le thé tandis que Sonoko partie aux toilettes. Alors que la seconde domestique, Hikari une fille du même âge qu'eux, voulut faire les poussières sur la grande toile de Napoléon, celle-ci tomba à terre et provoqua un bruit qui réveilla Kara.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait petite empotée!? Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas toucher aux toiles! Il n'y avait que mon mari qui pouvait le faire! S'excita-t-elle.

\- Je… je suis désolée madame! Il y avait de la poussière et je jugeais bon de…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses! Mettez-moi ce tableau à place! Hurla la vieille femme en ne prêtant pas attention à Hikari et en se dirigeant dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille commença à sangloter tandis que Sera voulu l'aider, Conan l'arrêta et regarda la toile qui montrait son arrière. Un chiffre «9» écrit à la bombonne rouge y était inscrit. Est-ce que ce serait un code? Pensa Conan.

* * *

Merci Eyto et DétectiveRan008 (bien que je vois ta review que dans mes mails).

Et je suis d'accord avec toi Eyto mais j'ai l'art d'être discrète que ce soit sur le net ou en vrai et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rend compte que les review c'est important. Aussi je ne lis plus autant de fanfic qu'avant car j'ai pas envie de piocher les idées chez les autres (je me sentirais pas bien vis-à-vis des autres auteurs) et aussi j'avais 12 ans avant (là j'en ai 16) et on s'en rend pas compte que c'est important. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire à tous et encore merci!~


	10. La chance en peinture (3)

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et mes personnages à moi~**

Hey~  
Let's go pour la troisième partie de l'enquête!  
En passant c'est déjà le dixième chapitre, ça passe vite! xD

* * *

 **La chance en peinture (3)**

\- C'est normal ce chiffre? Demanda Conan.

Hikari regarda le tableau et paru effrayée.

\- Oh mon dieu pas du tout! C'est pas possible si madame vois-ça je…

\- Est-ce que toutes les toiles sont vraies?

\- Non bien sûr! Monsieur aimait beaucoup les répliques, il les trouvait plus belles. D'ailleurs chaque pièce est consacrée à un peintre en particulier, celle-ci est consacrée à Vincent Van Gogh! Seules les chambres ont un unique tableau de Johannes Vermeer. Expliqua-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Vous aimez l'art?

\- Oui! C'est pour ça que je voulais faire les poussières. Voir une œuvre comme Iris poussiéreuse me rend triste mais, apparemment elle devait être mal mise!

Conan prit la toile en photo, par précaution, tandis que les deux filles la remirent avec facilité, dû à sa contrefaçon, au mur. Il observa attentivement toutes les peintures, n'étant pas très doués en art il demanda à Hikari deux trois noms de certains tableaux. En tout il y en avait cinq, celui de l'iris où étaient inscrit le numéro 9, les tournesols, le café de nuit, le vase de rose et la nuit étoilée. Il lui demanda d'enlever un des tableaux au hasard pour vérifier si sa supposition était juste. Elle enleva celui de la nuit étoilée, merci la contrefaçon légère, et lui montra l'arrière. Aucun numéro ni figure. Conan tiqua tandis que Sera s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- À quoi penses-tu?

\- Et si… c'était un code? Je veux dire l'héritage doit être quelque part ici. Du coup il faut bien des «indications».

La lueur du mystère brilla dans les yeux de la détective tandis qu'elle demanda à Hikari, qui remettait en place le tableau, 'en détacher un autre. Bingo! Un autre chiffre, le «5», était mis en rouge.

\- Si c'est une coïncidence elle est assez originale, ça ne peut pas être un numéro de série ou une signature surtout marqué comme ça!

\- Tu penses que si on trouve l'héritage on trouve le coupable? Demanda Sera.

\- Il y a de grande chance! S'il voit qu'il se rapproche du but il va peut-être faire des fautes!

\- À quoi vous jouez tous les deux? Demanda Ran intriguée.

\- A… Ah Ran ça te dis de faire une chasse au trésor? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Une chasse au trésor?

\- Oui! Ça peut-être amusant. Regarde derrière certains tableaux y a des chiffres tu imagines si c'est un trésor! Fit Conan le plus enfantin possible.

\- Mais…

\- En attendant que le réseau se remette ça peut être sympa. Rajouta Sera.

\- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il fallait rester ici? Demanda Sonoko en revenant des toilettes.

\- Si mais c'est…

\- Pour Maika! Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé voir ce qu'il y a! Fit diversion Conan.

Malgré cette réponse pas très convaincante, les deux filles se laissèrent prendre au jeu et Sera leur expliqua où pouvait être ces fameux numéros. Grâce à Hikari qui avait associé chaque pièce avec un peintre, ils allaient pouvoir commencer sur des bases, certes vagues, mais sûres. Aussi certaines pièces n'avaient pas de tableaux telle que: la cuisine, le spa (à cause de la condensation), les deux salles-de-bain et étrangement la salle-à-manger. Ran avait eu droit au peintre Léonard De Vinci où «ses peintures» se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Sonoko et Sera s'occupèrent des chambres spécial Johannes Vermeer, et pour terminer, Conan et Hikari du hall réservé à Vassily Kandinsky. Une fois cela fait, Sera et Conan devait se retrouver pour fouiller le bureau du père, dédicacé par du Michel-Ange, d'une part pour l'enquête et d'une autre pour les peintures, Ran la salle-de-jeu Salvador Dali et Sonoko Hikari la cave Monet. À la surprise de Conan, se fut Ran qui se mit rapidement en route, peut-être avait-elle du mal à digérer le fait que Maika était morte pensa-t-il. Elle enleva tous les tableaux dont certains comme la Joconde, Bacchus, l'homme de Viruve ou encore la Cène. En tout, dans la bibliothèque, il y avait treize peintures avec quelques autres étrangement clouées au mur. Sur les treize, huit numéros s'étaient montrés: 2, 5, 0, 8, 5, 9, 5 et 8. Ensuite se fut Conan et Hikari qui se mirent à la recherche. Malgré un nombre de vingt-cinq tableaux minimum allant à du quarante-cinq facilement. Ils avaient essayés de tous les retirer mais, comme pour Ran, certains n'étaient pas détachable. Alors qu'ils étaient cachés par les escaliers, Conan discerna les voix des deux frères qui se rapprochèrent. Il fit signe à la jeune domestique de ne pas bouger et de ne pas parler.

\- C'est horrible ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est-ce pas Tatsu? Demanda Ken.

\- À t'entendre on dirait juste qu'on vient de perdre un objet inutile! Je te rappelle que c'était notre sœur!

\- Ouais, ouais sœur sûrement.

\- Conan entendit un petit bruit et jeta vite fait un petit regard discret. Tatsuya venait de prendre son frère par le col.

\- Tu vas trop loin Ken! Lui prévient-il en élevant la voix.

\- Ne fait pas ton beau mon cher frère. Je peux comprendre ta peine…

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écoulés comme s'il savourait les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

\- Après tout moi aussi je serais triste si ma copine venait à mourir.

\- Co…Copine!? Murmurèrent Hikari et Conan ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Allons Tatsu ne le cache pas. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser et ça ne devait pas être de la comédie. Il sourit sournoisement. Si mère apprenait cet inceste s'en serait fini pour toi mon beau. Bien je te laisse, je vais aller me reposer. Après tout, ce fut une terrible épreuve de voir ma sœur dans cet état.

Il enleva la main de Tatsuya et la posa sur son torse en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. Ken monta les escaliers tel un roi dominant son peuple et ne remarqua pas les deux autres. Tatsuya était devenu blanc et donna un coup de poing de colère dans une des statues qui ornaient les escaliers. Il se précipita vers la cuisine et ne prêta pas attention à Conan et Hikari. La scène qu'il venait d'entendre embrouilla Conan, Maika était en couple mais, Ran et les autres n'avaient pas précisés que c'était avec son frère! Et est-ce qu'elles étaient au courant?

Malgré ces questions, il essaya de se reconcentrer sur les numéros. Après une recherche assez longue mais gratifiante, d'autres numéros faisaient leur apparition: 2, 5, 1, 1, 2, 2, 5, 1, 5. Il les nota rapidement et partit dans la même direction que le jeune frère.

Du côté de Sonoko et Sera, les recherches avaient été facile dû au seul tableau qu'il y avait dans chaque chambre, mais plus compliqué lorsqu'elles avaient atteint la chambre de Maika, de Kara et de Ken. Malgré ces trois chambres et une excuse bidon, elles trouvèrent d'autres numéros. Sera connaissait un peu certaines œuvres de ce peintre et avait été surprise de voir la jeune fille à la perle ou encore la laitière si bien faite en réplique. Une fois toutes les deux retrouvées elles mirent leurs nombres en commun et obtinrent: 9, 5, 0, 8, 5, 1, 2, 5.

Après avoir pris soin de tout noter, elles descendirent et retrouvèrent le reste au salon. Conan venait de récupérer les numéros restant du salon tandis que Sera demanda à tout le monde de lui donner ses numéros pour pouvoir synthétiser et faire une mise en commun. À la fin de cette petite synthétisation elle obtenu:

Salon: 9, 5, 1, 9

Hall d'entrée: 2, 5, 1, 1, 2, 2, 5, 1, 5

Chambre: 9, 5, 0, 8, 5, 1, 2, 5

Bibliothèque: 2, 5, 0, 8, 5, 9, 5, 8

Salle-de-jeu: Inconnu pour le moment

Cave: Inconnu pour le moment

Bureau: Inconnu pour le moment

Après cette mise en commun, Conan commença à y voir légèrement plus claire. Il était logique que ces numéros ne servaient pas de déco et qu'il se pourrait que ce soit une piste pour l'héritage. Pendant que Sonoko s'arracha les cheveux avec Hikari pour voir ce que ça pouvait signifier, Tatsuya débarqua dans le salon et marcha de travers vers Ran. Conan sentit une odeur d'alcool alors qu'il tomba dans les bras de sa bien-aimée totalement ivre.

\- Monsieur Tatsuya! Ne me dite pas que vous avez bu?! Se précipita Hikari sur lui. Takane aide moi vite! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ne crie pas comme ça Maika. Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Monsieur reprenez-vous s'il-vous-plait! Aidez-moi à le mettre dans le fauteuil.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hikari?! Demanda Takane en rentrant précipitamment.

\- C'est monsieur il…

\- Laissez-moi faire.

Il prit Tatsuya et le posa dans le fauteuil. Il demanda à Hikari d'aller lui chercher un seau, par précaution, et de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un essuie humide. Il lui mit une petite couverture, l'essuie humide sur le front et lui fit avaler un peu d'eau.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Demanda Takane inquiet.

\- Je… Je sais pas.

\- Si Shinichi aurait-été là, je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait crié de le lâcher et il aurait rougit. Ajouta Sonoko en regardant Ran.

\- Qu… Quoi?! Sonoko! Et puis il peut parler Monsieur Jemelacouledouce!

\- Je vais le tuer ce type! Pensa Conan avec un regard foudroyant.

\- Dans tous les cas on devrait le laisser se reposer. Conan tu viens avec moi? Demanda Sera en l'entrainant vers la porte.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore fini.

\- Fini quoi? Demanda intrigué le domestique.

\- La chasse au trésor! Répondit énergiquement Hikari.

\- Trésor? J'imagine que c'est un jeu entre vous. Aah je suis vieux pour tous ces trucs de jeunots.

\- C'est pas si jeune que ça la chasse au trésor. Pensa Conan.

\- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main dite le moi. Je vais rester ici avec monsieur pour veuillez sur lui.

Hikari le remercia et partit rapidement avec les autres qui se séparèrent vers leur deuxième pièce d'exploration. Ran avait eu droit à la salle-de-jeu spécial Salvador Dali mais ne trouva rien, elle retourna tous les tableaux en vain. Lorsque Hikari et Sonoko arrivèrent à la cave, elles grimacèrent, il y en avait pour pas moins de cent tableaux dispersés partout dans la pièce. Malgré un bon nombre de toiles de Monet d'autres artistes étaient aussi de la partie. C'est avec une petite pointe de découragement que Sonoko demanda de l'aide à Ran qui accepta. Après une heure à avoir fait la première partie de la cave, Sonoko glissa sur un bout de vieux journaux mouillés laissés à terre.

\- Sonoko ça va? Demanda Ran en essayant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, juste un petit dérapage. Lui répondit-elle péniblement.

\- C'est bizarre que ces journaux soient mouillés, il n'y a pas de fuite au niveau de l'entrée intérieur de la cave pourtant. Remarqua Hikari en déplaçant le reste d'une pile à l'abri.

\- Peut-être qu'on la ouvert? Demanda Ran.

Hikari passa ses doigts sur les deux petites portes.

\- Ou alors elles seraient trop vieilles? Se demanda-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, finissons d'abord l'inspection de la cave! Je demanderais à madame après si elle est au courant d'une fuite quelconque.

* * *

Merci à DetectiveRan008 et à Docteur Watson pour la review ^^

Pour répondre à DetectiveRan008, Natsuko revient des que l'enquête ici est terminée (il reste deux chapitre pour l'enquête ^^) et ça dépend à qui tu penses ^^.

Et Docteur Watson, tu peux rester dans le français pour l'enquête (au passage on voit les fans de policier ^^), j'étudie le japonais mais si je commence à partir la-dedans ça va être carnage xD.

Par contre, je tiens à préciser que l'art c'est pas trop mon dada mais je trouvais ça marrant. Mais je vous assure certains tableaux étaient vachement malsain, surtout celui du portrait d'une jeune femme de Johannes Vermeer (je l'ai pas mis mais promis à deux heures du mat' quand tu vois ça t'as pas l'esprit tranquille xD). Sinon pour les tableaux de Van Gogh j'en ai vue deux trois que j'ai cité car j'avais été à une expo de lui avec ma classe et pour la jeune fille à la perle j'ai lue le livre (pour l'école encore une fois xD). Du coup j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez une petite idée sur le futur déroulement de l'enquête.~


	11. La chance en peinture (4)

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et mes personnages à moi~  
**

Et let's go pour le chapitre le chapitre 11!~

* * *

 **La chance en peinture (4)**

Du côté de Sera et Conan, ils avaient dû demander la clé du bureau du père à Kara qui avait hésitée à la leur donner. Une fois la clé reçue, ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent une toute autre pièce différente de tout ce luxe européen d'en bas. Les murs et le sol étaient verts et une tête de cerf en guise de trophée avait été mise en évidence. Trois bibliothèques étaient placées les unes à côtés des autres à leur droite, tandis qu'à leur gauche trois vitrières exposaient des trophées de chasses et des mini peintures. Le bureau faisait face à l'entrée avec un tableau de Michel-Ange symbolisant le jugement dernier et la tête de cerf mise au-dessus. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent rapidement la porte derrière eux. Ils n'avaient qu'une chance pour trouver ces numéros et des réponses à leurs attentes. Conan se dirigea instinctivement vers le bureau tandis que Sera fouilla les trois vitrières. Pleins de petites peintures de Michel-Ange en différent coloris s'offraient à elle ainsi que des petites répliques de fusils de chasse. Conan se mit en quête d'un indice pour les motivations du meurtrier, jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas beaucoup de piste. L'arme du crime est manquante, il en est de même pour des suspects potentiels et la conversation des deux frères ne l'aidait pas énormément. Il fouilla minutieusement chaque tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au dernier qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Un trou de serrure or ornait le tiroir en bois.

\- Merde il faut une clé. Dit-il sans faire exprès à voix haute.

\- Tu parles de celle-là? Fit Sera tout sourire en la lui mettant sous le nez.

\- Où elle était?!

\- Dans une des mini-peintures, les toiles ne sont pas froissées que ce soit l'avant ou l'arrière et pourtant, il y en a qui l'est. Expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la toile du baiser de Judas ouverte du côté pile.

Il lui sourit et mis la clé dans la serrure. Un petit clic résonna dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, se trouva un journal à la couverture cuire et aux ornements dorés. Malgré quelques pages blanches, le journal aux allures simpliste avait bien servit à cet homme au passé tumultueux. Conan commença à lire le journal et découvrit les pensées d'un homme bienfaiteur et menteur. Lorsqu'il termina de lire la dernière page, avec Sera à ses côté, quelqu'un referma la porte en douceur mais échoua à cause du grincement. Sera sortie précipitamment et fouilla du regard le long couloir.

\- On nous espionnait à l'instant n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle par précaution.

\- Conan hocha la tête en guise de réponse tandis que son visage affichait une mine contrariée.

\- Sera, Conan vous avez fini? Demanda Ran qui se trouvait aux pieds des escaliers.

\- Oui on arrive! Répondit la détective en refermant la porte.

Conan avait emporté avec lui le journal et l'avait caché dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, puis deux, ensuite trois, et lorsque le dernier frappa le courant s'envola à nouveau.

\- Encore une coupure de courant?! Ronchonna Sonoko.

\- Décidément nous n'avons pas de chance. Rajouta Hikari.

Alors que les deux filles se plaignirent, du mouvement se fit derrière les deux détectives. Une main s'approcha dangereusement du dos de Sera tandis que Ran illumina un peu la pièce avec sa lampe torche. Conan se retourna et vit derrière eux Ken, Kara et Takane.

\- C'est quoi ce délire avec le courant encore? Se plaignit le premier frère.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous restez plantés comme des piquets tous les deux?! Je ne vous paie pas pour rien faire! Gronda-t-elle les deux domestiques en les pointant du doigt.

\- Ah…euuh… oui… Tout de suite madame! Fit Hikari en se dépêchant d'aller à la cave.

\- Qui? Qui nous observait?! Pensa Conan en les regardant.

Après quelques secondes d'attente qui parurent une éternité, la lumière réapparut et aveugla légèrement tout le monde qui s'était un peu habitué à l'obscurité. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, Kara, la mère, s'enferma dans la bibliothèque tandis que Ken s'empressa de jouer aux billards pendant que les deux domestiques rangèrent la maison. Les trois filles et Conan restèrent dans la salle-à-manger où dormait Tatsuya, visiblement toujours pas remit de sa cuite, dans le salon à côté.

\- Bien qu'avez-vous trouvez? Demanda Sera en chuchotant.

\- Rien, on a fouillé la cave et la salle-de-jeu mais aucun numéro ne s'est montré. Répondit Sonoko en s'affalant sur la table. Et vous?

\- On a trouvé ce qu'on voulait. Répondit Sera en souriant.

\- Mêmes les numéros? Demanda Conan qui avait oublié ce détail.

\- Oui.

Elle sortit son téléphone et ouvra une page mémo.

\- Bien il est temps de mettre au point une dernière fois nos fouilles.

Salon: 9, 5, 1, 9

Hall d'entrée: 2, 5, 1, 1, 2, 2, 5, 1, 5

Chambre: 9, 5, 0, 8, 5, 1, 2, 5

Bibliothèque: 2, 5, 0, 8, 5, 9, 5, 8

Salle-de-jeu: /

Cave: /

Bureau: 4, 1, 3, 5, 4, 0, 5, 1, 8

Sera fit passer son téléphone pour que tout le monde puisse réfléchir à une solution. Sonoko se gratta la tête plusieurs fois et lâcha diverse soupir tandis que Sera et Conan étaient plongé dans leur pensée. Un lourd silence s'abattue sur le groupe tandis que Ran le brisa en claquant dans ses mains.

\- Ah j'ai trouvé! Fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Sérieux? Ran t'es trop cool! S'enthousiasma Sonoko.

\- Vraiment? Demanda Conan étonné.

\- Ça correspond aux lettres de l'alphabet occidental. Sauf qu'il manque le 1 ou le 2 devant le chiffre. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Conan sortit son téléphone et regarda la photo de la peinture. Alors qu'il rigolait d'elle intérieurement, Sera zooma sur le bord du cadre. Un petit trait blanc en forme de «1» sortit de sa cachette lorsqu'elle zooma.

\- Impossible… Fit Conan étonné.

\- Bravo Ran! Tu n'es pas la femme de Shinichi pour rien.

\- Je ne suis pas sa femme! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Comment tu as pensé à ça? Demanda intriguée Sera.

\- Shinichi m'avait une fois expliqué que certaines personnes s'amusaient à faire des codes comme ça lors de chasse aux trésors. Il avait aussi expliqué que certaines personnes s'amusaient à cacher le premier chiffre qui correspond à certaines lettres pour faire durer le plaisir de l'énigme. Expliqua Ran.

\- Je l'avais totalement oublié cette explication-là mais aussi, qui serait l'imbécile qui irait se compliquer la vie alors qu'il y a d'autres types de code. Pensa Conan.

\- Bien laissé moi faire la traduction. Fit Sera en mettant un à «1» à tous les numéros.

\- C'est vrai que l'américain à cet alphabet aussi mais si ce n'est pas «1» partout? Demanda Ran.

\- On est repartie pour tout fouillé?! Fit Sonoko désespérée.

\- Malheureusement. Conclue Sera embarrassée.

Après avoir refouillé chaque pièce contenant les numéros, tout le monde se rassembla encore une fois dans la salle-à-manger. Le mémo que Sera avait fait fut rapidement changé.

Salon: 19, 15, 21, 19

Hall d'entrée: 12, 5, 1, 21, 2, 12, 5, 21, 5

Chambre: 19, 5, 20, 18, 15, 21, 22, 5

Bibliothèque: 12, 5, 20, 18, 5, 19, 15, 18

Salle-de-jeu: /

Cave: /

Bureau: 4, 21, 13, 5, 14, 20, 5, 21, 18

\- Et donc, on remplace tout ça par les lettres de l'alphabet ça donne:

Sous

L'eau bleue

Se trouve

Le trésor

Du menteur

\- C'est du français non? Demanda Ran.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai comment on va traduire tout ça nous vu qu'il n'y pas de réseau? Demanda Sonoko encore plus désespérée.

\- Sous l'eau bleue se trouve le trésor du menteur. Traduit Tatsuya en s'assaillant difficilement sur une des chaises. C'est ce que ça veut dire.

\- Incroyable! S'extasia les deux filles. Vous parlez français?

\- Oui, c'est mon père qui nous a pris des cours pour tous les trois. C'était un fana de peintures européenne et de la langue française. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Alors que Tatsuya fini sa phrase, un cri fracassa l'ambiance. Conan, suivit de très près par Sera, se précipita rapidement vers le hall d'entrée. Ken avait empoigné Takane et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Maika!? Gueula-t-il.

\- M'assurer que la chambre n'était pas inondée avec cette fenêtre cassée. Répondit-il.

\- Vous avez eu droit à une douche alors? Vu que vous êtes assez mouillés, je doute que vous êtes resté que dans la chambre. Remarqua Sera.

\- Il pleut averse dehors, j'ai voulu réparer la fenêtre et pour m'assurer que rien ne passerait j'y ai mis une bâche! Se défendit-il. Vous n'avez qu'à voir par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas!

\- Ce n'est pas fini ce raffut? J'aimerais avoir le silence dans cette maison! Dois-je vous rappeler que ma précieuse fille est morte et que son assassin rôde toujours?! S'énerva Kara.

\- Veuillez excuser ce désagrément madame. S'excusa Takane en s'enlevant de la poigne de Ken.

Alors qu'Hikari éloigna son collègue et que Kara engueula son fils, Sera tapa sur l'épaule de Conan tandis que celui-ci lui lança un regard complice.

\- Ran, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte encore Conan? Demanda-t-elle.

\- N…Non mais, est-ce que par hasard… tu aurais résolue l'enquête?

-On peut dire ça. Conclut-elle par un sourire en montant les escaliers.

* * *

Thanks pour la review de DétectiveRan008 (ne t'en fais pas c'est rare aussi quand je trouve le coupable quoique les files de ce moment j'y arrive un peu plus xD) et oh Pinoulelapin t'es ici aussi? (et oui ça va et toi? ^^) (aussi je suis presque partout sur les sites de fictions xD).

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez une idée sur le tueur (ou pas ça dépend xD) et du coup je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (comme d'hab' en fait) ^0^*.


	12. La chance en peinture (5)

**Comme d'hab le petit disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama et mes personnages à moi.**

Hey, aujourd'hui on se retrouva avec la fin de l'enquête! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que j'ai aimé la créer! ^^  
Vive l'enka c'est apaisant pour corriger et déstresser xD (je vous cache pas que j'ai un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas mais bon soit ^^)

* * *

 **La chance en peinture (5)**

Grâce au journal et au code de l'héritage, l'enquête s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Maika, Sera regarda Conan.

\- Donc si nous visons juste l'arme du crime doit être visible de la chambre de Maika n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Confirma Conan.

Ils entrèrent et essayèrent de ne pas regarder le corps de Maika qui était toujours au même endroit. La fenêtre avait été «réparée» avec une bâche qui tenait grâce à plusieurs punaises. En voyant ça, Conan ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement, il ne donnait même pas une heure de tempête pour que tout ce «travail» s'envole vu l'état de la fenêtre. Sera l'ouvrit et alla sur le balcon. La tempête commençait à s'adoucir de plus en plus et on pouvait constater plus clairement ses dégâts. Elle regarda attentivement et lentement le grand jardin qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Je ne vois rien. Conclut-elle.

\- Moi si. Répondit Conan qui se tenait sur la rambarde avec ses bras.

\- Où ça?

\- Là.

Conan se pencha légèrement en avant tandis que Sera eu le réflexe de le tenir. Un petit reflet argenté, qui se trouvait à quelque millimètre en dessous du balcon, se faisait remarqué malgré la boue et les herbes.

\- Bien joué! S'exclama Sera en le regardant.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à faire sortir le coupable de sa cachette. Conclut-il en souriant.

Après avoir vu ce qu'ils espéraient, ils descendirent et demandèrent à Ran de téléphoner à la police pour prévenir le meurtre. Le réseau étant revenu, ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient stopper l'assassin.

\- Attendez, où vous allez? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en les voyant sortir.

\- Chercher l'arme du crime.

\- Tu l'as trouvée?! Demanda Sonoko.

\- Oui grâce à Conan. Ah, dite est-ce que la cave était mouillée?

\- La cave? Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Elle l'était n'est-ce pas Ran! Hikari a même trouvé ça bizarre. Intervient Sonoko.

\- Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, tu as même glissé sur des vieux journaux. Fit Ran en souriant.

\- Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de remarquer ce détail. Fit Sonoko visiblement gênée.

\- Merci les filles!

Derrière un des chambrant de l'entrée droite du hall, une silhouette toucha l'arme blanche qui se dessinait sur ses vêtement.

Les deux détectives sortirent rapidement, confiant de leur plan, et se dirigèrent en dessous du balcon. Sera s'abaissa et sortit de la boue, avec difficulté, l'arme du crime, un plateau de serveur en acier où il restait quelque petite tache de sang tenace.

\- Bingo. S'exclama Sera en regardant Conan.

Derrière eux une silhouette s'approcha de plus en plus. Elle sortit discrètement un couteau puis, s'élança vers Conan. En un mouvement la mystérieuse personne se retrouva à terre et le couteau s'embourba légèrement dans une des nombreuses flaques de boues.

\- C'était bien essayé…. Remarqua Sera qui avait laissé le plateau pour pouvoir faire sa prise de jeet-kune-do.

C'est avec douleur que la mère essaya de se relever.

\- Merde si elle est là ça veut dire…

Un cri de terreur coupa Conan.

\- C'était la voix de Sonoko! Remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Kara sortit un petit pistolet, qu'elle avait caché à sa cheville, et le pointa sur les deux détectives.

\- Je vous déconseille de jouer aux héros. Ce serait dommage que vous finissiez avec une balle dans la tête. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Espèce...

\- Bien, les gamins vous savez où se trouve l'héritage de ce vieil imbécile n'est-ce pas? Si vous refusez de coopérer, j'ai bien peur que votre amie risque d'aller retrouver cette petite tâche de Maika.

Alors qu'elle expliqua cela avec arrogance, Takane arriva doucement avec sous son bras Sonoko et un couteau sous sa gorge. Ran ne put rien tenter de peur de blesser son amie et se contenta d'observer ses mouvements pour y déceler un point faible et attaquer. Hikari et Ken suivirent de très près Ran et Takane qui semblait avoir la situation en main.

\- Voilà l'assassin et le cerveau. Fit Sera en souriant.

\- Oh vous aviez deviné? Demanda Kara.

\- Vous devriez lui apprendre à être plus discret et meilleur menteur à l'avenir.

\- Je vois et… où est mon petit Tatsuya? Demanda-t-elle à Takane.

\- Les somnifères que je lui ai glissés dans son verre d'eau sont assez puissants.

\- Je vois le temps que mon bébé n'est pas blessé. Bien mes chers détectives, où se trouve l'héritage?

\- Dans, voir sous, la piscine. Répondit Sera.

Kara ne put s'empêcher de cacher son étonnement.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi!

\- C'est la vérité. L'eau bleue représente la piscine, si vous allez sur le balcon de la chambre de Maika, vous pourrez clairement distinguer une eau beaucoup plus bleue que celle de la mer et aussi c'est la seule eau bleue comme celle-ci de cette maison. Quant au trésor du menteur…

\- Il s'agit de ce que vous a laissé votre défunt mari. Lorsque nous avons fouillé son bureau beaucoup de toiles catholique représentait la trahison de Juda, le dernier repas de Jésus ainsi que sa crucifixion. Mais la clé qui servait pour ouvrir le tiroir bloqué était la toile du baiser de Juda et, en l'occurrence, celui du traite et du menteur. Malgré les apparences, cet homme avait une grande affection pour sa famille et une grande admiration pour vous. Rajouta Sera.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Ce bon à rien m'a trompé plus d'une fois avec ses secrétaires, j'ai raté mon entrée à une grande université de médecine car Monsieur me voulait tout le temps à la maison. L'omiai (= mariage japonais arrangé) était obligatoire avant et personne n'avait le droit de s'opposer pas même nous! J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui et en plus j'ai hérité d'un premier fils stupide qui ne sait même pas se tenir et d'une enfant qui n'est pas mienne! Expliqua-t-elle avec des touches d'ironies.

\- De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas assez bien à tes yeux, enfin nous, il ne reste que moi vu que Tatsuya et ton préféré. Rajouta Ken en colère

\- Oh alors comme ça tu savais pour elle? C'est que tu as de la réflexion?! Pourquoi ne pas la laisser s'exprimer tout le temps? Cette imbécile n'est clairement pas ma fille mais celle d'une de ses secrétaires. Par contre, je commençais vraiment à me demander si tu étais mon fils Ken.

\- Espèce de…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la nier et la tuer! S'emporta Ran. Chacun à sa personnalité et Maika vivait avec ce fardeau sur ses épaules! Est-ce que vous vous êtes mise à sa place ne serait-ce que quelque seconde? Son grand frère, Ken, ne supportait pas qu'elle ait toute l'attention de son père et de l'autre côté sa «mère» ne montrait aucune compatissance! Vous faites souffrir tout le monde pour une question d'argent et de rancune, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est horrible de tuer quelqu'un juste pour ça tous les deux? Continua Ran visiblement touchée par cette histoire.

\- Ran… Murmura Conan.

\- De belles paroles effectivement mais je n'ai aucun regret de ce que j'ai entrepris. Répondit Kara.

\- Et vous? Demanda Ran en s'adressant à Takane.

\- Ce chien galeux m'a pris ma femme et tout ce que j'avais! Il lui avait promis mont et merveille pour la jeter comme un vieil objet! Au final, elle s'est suicidée.

\- Vous faites fausse route. Interrompit Conan en sortant le journal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire petit?

\- Il est vrai qu'il a eu une aventure avec mais ce n'était que d'un soir pour vous permettre un miracle: vous laissez un enfant à cause de votre stérilité. Elle savait que même si ce n'était pas le vôtre vous en prendrais soin. Par contre ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave qui ne vous laisse aucune chance mais qui n'est pas pathologique. Elle était condamnée à mourir dans très peu de temps et pour ne pas vous faire subir une telle épreuve, elle a décidé que lorsque la maladie l'attraperait se serait maquillé en suicide. Les policiers ont été grassement corrompus pour ne rien vous révéler de cette partie de l'histoire. Elle a vécu ses derniers instants en ne cessant de penser à vous. Elle souhaitait que lorsque Maika atteignait ses dix-huit qu'on lui révèle toute l'histoire, mais elle l'a apprise dès qu'elle était en âge de comprendre. Elle n'a jamais cessé de vouloir vous parler de ça mais voulait respecter les volontés de sa défunte mère avant. Expliqua Conan.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Explosa-t-il en sanglot en appuyant légèrement plus fort la lame sur le cou de Sonoko.

\- Tout ce que ce garçon vient de dire est vraie Takane.

Il se retourna vivement et vit Tatsuya qui s'appuya sur le mur pour rattraper son équilibre.

\- Elle me l'a confié quelque jour avant, elle avait hâte de nous présenter ses amies et de passer de bons moments avec nous… Elle espérait que la mort de père rétablisse nos liens d'avant mais il semblerait que cette stupide lecture de testament et d'héritage caché vous ait montés à la tête. Reprit-il en colère.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Maika était l'enfant de votre femme. Fit Sera.

\- Je vous en prie Takane lâchez ce couteau, Sonoko n'a rien fait de mal et puis, la police ne devrait pas tarder. Rajouta Tatsuya.

Les sanglots de Takane brisèrent le silence tandis que Kara ne semblait pas lâcher son arme. Les sirènes de police se firent entendre et lorsque les agents arrêtèrent Takane, qui se laissa faire, et Kara, qui lâcha son arme dégoutée d'avoir perdue Sonoko, qui était légèrement coupée, sauta dans les bras de Ran tandis que Conan donna le journal aux agents. La police enleva l'eau de la piscine et découvrit une trappe cachée. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pièce où les murs étaient couverts de photos de la famille Otsuka avec des annotations un peu partout dessus. Un coffre s'y trouvait aussi et était remplis de lettres dédiées à Kara où il la remerciait d'avoir veillez sur lui comme une vraie épouse et de ne jamais l'avoir laissé tomber, il lui avait laissé un chèque qui lui permettrait de vivre sans problème quoiqu'il arrive et avait aussi demandé à trouver son journal où tout était expliqué.

Niveau enquête, Takane avoua avoir utilisé le plateau en acier comme arme et avait comme tâche de tuer Maika. S'il faisait ça, Kara lui avait promis la moitié de l'héritage ainsi qu'une revanche sur son défunt mari en tuant sa «chouchoute adoptive». Les coupures de courant non voulut ont beaucoup aidé le couple d'assassin et la chute de Ken avait été provoquée exprès pour entrainer une dispute. Lorsque Maika était à la cave, ils avaient pris soin de lui laisser un mot pour qu'elle reste dans sa chambre sinon son inceste serait révélé. Après l'avoir tué sauvagement, Takane a brisé la fenêtre pour faire croire à un vol et a jeté l'arme du crime. Une fois ça fait, il s'est précipité vers la sortie, en profitant de la coupure d'électricité, et est passé par la cave où il a pris soin de se changer. Kara lui avait donné la clé à l'avance et il lui avait rendu lorsque le groupe était parti à la chasse aux numéros. Pour une histoire d'argent et de vengeance, l'espoir d'une jeune fille de voir une famille unie et de rencontrer le mari de sa mère c'est détruit en une fraction de seconde et par la même occasion une famille s'est brisée à tout jamais…

* * *

Merci à DetectiveRan008 pour la review et ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas seule ;p.

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Il y a eu certaines enquêtes dans Conan où il y avait une petite morale de fin et je dois avouer avoir beaucoup aimé et du coup, j'ai un peu essayer de faire pareil.

Pendant deux semaines, il n'y aura pas de chapitre! Je m'explique rapidement, d'abord, pendant quatre jours j'aurais pas accès à un pc me permettant d'écrire ou de rectifier mes fautes; ensuite, je n'ai pas fini l'enquête qui suit et je ne veux pas vous présenter quelque chose qui n'est pas propre voir bâclé à certains endroits et même je me verrais mal uploader l'enquête sachant que j'ai pas écris la fin! Aussi, je me concentre sur une autre fanfic (qui n'a rien avoir avec Conan) qui compte beaucoup aussi et je voudrais la finir avant septembre (elle est pas très longue) pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur celle-ci par la suite!

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et si il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! ^^


	13. Proposition de rendez-vous avec Lala?

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.**

Hey, aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre avec le retour de Natsuko et son petit groupe!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira! So let's go~

* * *

 **Une proposition de rendez-vous avec Lala?!**

Cela faisait deux jours que l'affaire du meurtre de Maika était passée, Ran et Sonoko étaient partis en avance aujourd'hui à cause d'un voyage prévu à Kyoto pendant deux jours. Conan se retrouva seul pour se rendre à l'école et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça! Les détectives boys ainsi qu'Haibara avaient décidés d'aller plus vite en utilisant un raccourci tandis que Conan les avait laissé partir pour être seul avec lui-même. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus qu'avant, son esprit ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: recroiser les hommes en noirs. Depuis l'affaire de Maika, il sentait un besoin de reparler à Ran entant que Shinichi et non pas entant que Conan. Son ancienne vie lui manquait de plus en plus et les jours les plus pires étaient ceux où le FBI n'avait aucune information et que sa route ne croisait pas celle de l'organisation. Il marcha sans prêter attention à cette foule d'étudiants qui rigolait et s'amusait joyeusement avant de commencer les cours.

\- Attend Edogawa! Cria une petite voix féminine à travers la foule.

Il se retourna et vit Lala qui essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin parmi cette marée géante. Il attendit quelque seconde pour qu'elle arrive là où il était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il étonné de la voir.

\- J'habite pas loin, j'ai l'habitude de prendre ce chemin mais pas à cette heure-ci. Répondit-elle en resserrant sa queue de cheval et en frottant ses vêtements. Et toi?

\- Je voulais juste profiter un peu du temps. Lui mentit-il.

Ils parcoururent un bout de chemin en silence tandis que les oiseaux chantonnaient leur joie du printemps et que le soleil peinait à se lever et faire briller ses rayons.

\- Dit, Edogawa…

\- Appelle moi Conan ce sera mieux. L'interrompit-il en laissant un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Dit, Conan est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Natsuko? Ayumi m'a raconté hier qu'elle l'avait vue au konbini avec les autres.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il. Tu parles, la seule conversation que j'ai eue c'est résumé à un râteau et des nouvelles questions. Pensa-t-il en soupirant. Pourquoi?

\- Est-ce que… On pourrait se parler plus tard… tous les deux… après les cours? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Euh oui mais…

\- Merci! Je t'attendrais devant ta classe. Fit-elle en courant vers l'école.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle vient de me proposer un rendez-vous?! Pensa-t-il confus en se dirigeant lui aussi vers l'école.

Il hâta le pas et retrouva, pile lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Ayumi et les autres qui étaient déjà installés en classe. Il s'installa rapidement à côté d'Aï tandis que celle-ci lui lança un petit regard. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Natsuko et lui avait raconté cette histoire de pins, elle semblait plus méfiante et ne parlait plus beaucoup. L'ancienne Haibara revenait petit à petit et il ne voulait pas la revoir froide. Car si cela viendrait à arriver, il en reprendrait plein la figure et ça pourrait attirer l'attention si elle commence à se renfermer. Mademoiselle Kobayashi rentra quelque minute après Conan, chose inhabituel car elle arrivait toujours en à l'heure, et commença à rougir. Quelques murmures se firent entendre tandis qu'elle demanda le silence.

Lorsque le temps de midi arriva, Conan et les détectives boys sortirent et s'installèrent près d'un arbre comme à leur habitude. Il jongla quelque minute avec son ballon tandis que le groupe de Natsuko passa devant lui. Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lui parler et ne l'avait même pas regardé ce qui l'agaça. Cependant, lorsque Lala lui lança un regard complice, Ayumi la regarda jalousement. Après tout c'était son Conan. Alors qu'Haibara ne lâcha pas Natsuko du regard, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu as froid Haibara? Demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Ah… non ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle embarrassée. À l'instant… Est-ce que… un des leur serrait ici? Pensa-t-elle en regardant la cour du regard.

\- Dites, dites vous avez entendu la nouvelle?! S'empressa Ayumi.

\- Laquelle? Demanda Genta qui mangeait son bento.

\- Il y a un nouveau professeur dans la classe supérieur A! Et il parait qu'il est mignon mais assez maladroit. D'ailleurs, si mademoiselle Kobayashi rougissait c'était parce qu'il lui avait offert des fleurs en excuses de lui avoir renversé sa tasse de café! C'est trop mignon! Expliqua-t-elle en s'imaginant la scène avec elle et Conan.

\- C'est pour ça son retard. Fit Mitsuhiko surpris. Et à quoi il ressemble?

\- À ça!

Elle pointa un jeune garçon dans la vingtaine en costume gris qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise et remontait, tous les deux mètres, ses fine lunettes. Malgré son manque d'assurance, les détectives boys admirent qu'il était très mignon et qu'il prenait soin de lui vu sa coupe de cheveux et ses vêtements impeccable. L'homme sortit de l'école s'en trop prêter attention aux deux groupes même s'il leur avait jeté plusieurs petits coup d'œil.

\- Effectivement, on peut comprendre pourquoi elle rougissait. Fit Conan en le regardant.

\- Aah j'espère avoir un futur mari comme ça! Classe et mignon! Lâcha Ayumi visiblement entrain de rêver.

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de regarder Conan diaboliquement en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui dire quoique ce soit. Quand on parlait d'Ayumi et de son amour, c'est deux-là étaient irrécupérable. Et il n'osait même pas regarder Haibara qui lui aurait sûrement fait la même chose.

Natsuko regarda le professeur partir et sortit de sa poche les pins. Elle en profita que ses amis jouaient au foot pour les regarder. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait plus fermé l'œil, sa joue lui faisait mal et la crème n'aidait pas. Lorsque ce fumier lui avait tiré dessus, une balle l'a éraflée lui laissant, en cadeau, une balafre sur sa joue gauche. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Mana, celle-ci l'aurait tuée si elle savait que sa «petite sœur» s'était mise en danger et l'est toujours, et c'est donc avec une jolie infection qu'elle était maintenant. Malgré les mois qui ont passé, Natsuko n'avait pas su bien si prendre avec sa blessure et elle sait maintenant que fond de teint et désinfectant ne font pas bon ménage. Comme quoi, on peut très bien être plus avancé sur son âge sans pour autant se tromper, remarqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et concentra son regard sur ce qu'elle tenait en main. Combien y avait-il des pins comme ceux-là? Se demanda-t-elle. C'était un modèle unique fait sur mesure, un vieux fabricant lui avait même assuré que ça pouvait correspondre à un pass d'identification au vu des nombreux détailles fait sur la pétale qui s'envolait au loin d'un cerisier. Tous identiques, le même fond noir et le même dessin de cette fameuse pétale avec une sorte de corbeau sur la branche du cerisier. La seule chose qui surprit le vieil homme, était le kanji du mot saké inscrit à la face arrière. Le son de la cloche la fit sortir de ses pensées et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Conan, elle mourait d'envie de le fliquer nuit et jour et de fouiller son téléphone pour découvrir des infos sur qui étaient ses cibles. Il savait quelque chose, c'était gros comme une maison si pas un château!

Les élèves rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et les cours reprirent de plus belle. Conan soupira intérieurement, c'était bien les cours pour enfant au début, surtout quand on a plus le 3ab x (2a + 4b) – 4c = -5c + 4b +8, mais après quelque semaine puis quelque mois ça commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer, il fallait quelque chose de plus dur. Il remplit la feuille de contrôle en prenant soin de se tromper quelques fois. Pendant les petites heures restantes, son esprit se concentra sur ce que lui avait dit Lala. De quoi voulait-elle lui parler, d'amour? D'amitié ou de Natsuko? Si ce serait de cette gamine qui s'est foutue de lui ce serait vraiment débile et en plus, il ne faut pas rêver ce n'est pas de là que viendront les informations!

Une fois les cours terminés, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. Il rangea ses affaires et aperçut Lala adossée sur le chambrant de la porte.

\- On y va Conan? Demanda Genta joyeusement.

\- Euh partez sans moi, je dois encore faire les courses pour l'oncle vu que Ran est pas là pendant deux jours. Mentit-il.

\- Tu mens très mal Kudo. Intervient Aï en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Mais c'est vrai! Se défendit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. Tu risques de briser un cœur et de nous mettre en danger. Lui prévient-elle.

\- Si c'est de briser les cœurs dont tu parles, ça arrivera le jour où je reviendrais à ma taille normale. Et ne t'en fais pas, elle veut juste me parler en privé. Conclut-il.

Il avait raison et elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas rester sous cette forme des années du moins… si un remède existe car sans les pilules, impossible de créer un antidote valable sans devoir être malade. Sa peur de revoir «ses anciens collègues» la terrorisait, un jour ou l'autre il allait falloir y faire face mais elle pria pour que ce jour arrive bien plus tard. On n'échappait pas à l'organisation et sa sœur en avait bien fait les frais! Son regard se posa sur Ayumi avec sa petite tête triste à cause de Conan et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Cependant, ils allaient lui manquer ces trois-là, une fois redevenu adulte, si elle ne meurt pas encours de route et que Gin est dans ses bonnes grâces, chose qui n'arrive jamais, elle devra se reconstruire totalement et ça l'effrayait.

\- Laissez-le partir, on ne lui laissera aucun morceau de gâteau. Expliqua-t-elle en leur souriant.

\- Le professeur en a encore acheté?! Demanda Mitsuhiko agréablement surpris.

\- Oui et cette fois-ci c'est un spécial chocolat crème fraiche.

\- Géant! S'exclama Genta.

Sans demander à Ayumi, qui ne semblait pas s'en remettre, Aï lui prit la main et l'entraina en dehors de la classe avec un sourire. Sous le coup de la surprise, ses joues virèrent rouge et elle laissa un sourire s'échapper.

Kudo je te laisse faire cependant, si tu foires tout… je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! Pensa Aï en sortant de l'école avec les détectives boys tout sourire.

Natsuko regarda par la fenêtre le petit groupe partir. Aaron et Ruki avaient été collés pour dérangement du cours et dont le professeur cite «Pour avoir fait les singes et s'être caché dans l'armoire pour faire peur au prochain professeur.» Elle laissa un petite rire s'échapper, elle aussi avait de sacrés numéros avec elle, la seule différence c'était qu'ils étaient plus mauvais élèves même si Lala sauvait l'honneur.

\- Peut-être suis-je encore différente de vous… Murmura-t-elle en touchant sa joue balafrée.

* * *

Du coup, que dire à part que, bah l'école recommence (je pense que je vous apprend rien xD) et que du coup je vais sûrement poster les prochains chapitres en fin de semaine (avant j'essayai de poster le mercredi mais maintenant c'est plus possible avec mes cours du soir en japonais ^^)! Je suis désolée d'avance pour les grosses fautes mais j'ai un léger soucis niveau vue/lunettes et je dois attendre un petit moment avant que ça se règle mais bon, normalement vu que j'ai un ami qui m'aide avec la correction y devrait pas en avoir énormément (après je rappel je suis pas pro en français xD). Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous attendrez la suite!^^

Merci à tout ceux qui ont follow et fav l'histoire ainsi que DétectiveRan008 et Le docteur Watson pour leur review et aussi aux lecteurs! ^^

DétectiveRan008: pour la trappe j'hésitais mais si le travail est bien fait il peut toujours y avoir l'illusion avec l'eau ^^ et puis je me suis dit et si l'eau de la piscine passe quand tu ouvres la trappe ce serait bizarre, donc tu peux considérer que plus des trois quarts du temps la piscine était cachée par une bâche pour la protéger et qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau sauf en été où là il avait quand même la famille qui venait (je sais pas si ça passe ou pas mais dans mon esprit c'est faisable xD). Merci pour la remarque je corrige ça des que j'ai mon chapitre sous la main! ^^

Le docteur Watson: je peux comprendre qu'on puisse se perdre assez facilement mais pour le moment je ne saurais pas le réécrire pour cause de léger soucis au niveau des yeux et je préfère faire ça quand je suis sûre que tout ira bien de ce côté! ^^ (j'ai un mode de réécriture assez originale xD)


	14. L'affaire des trois pythons (1)

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.**

Hey~  
On se retrouve plus bas ce sera mieux xD bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

 _ **L'affaire des trois pythons (1)**_

Conan sortit de l'école avec Lala à ses côtés. La jeune fille ne lui avait adressé qu'un petit sourire et était partie en première. Il lui jeta quelques petits regards et la laissa guider. Son téléphone était mis en silencieux pour ne pas le déranger. Ils traversèrent quelques petites ruelles et entrèrent dans un parc. Comme chaque fois, il y avait toujours des mini spectacles avec plusieurs artistes en tout genre, cette fois-ci, c'était les reptiles qui étaient mis à l'honneur. Toutes sortes étaient présentes, que ce soit en liberté à côté de leur maitre ou enfermé pour éviter un accident. Il y avait plusieurs petits attroupements près de chaque dompteur, les enfants étaient à la fois terrifiés et impressionnés par ces reptiles. Conan regarda un peu partout et lâcha un petit rire en entendant un enfant appelé un long serpent spaghetti. Lala s'y connaissait parfaitement et le guida près d'une fontaine, à l'écart des petites foules, où ils s'assirent.

\- Et donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda-t-il en mettant son sac à ses pieds.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et aucune parole ne sortit de la bouche de la fillette.

\- Donc?! Insista-t-il en commençant à être agacé.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il la regarda, sa tête était baissée et elle ne cessait pas de jouer avec ses doigts. Voyant qu'il perdait son temps, Conan se leva tandis qu'elle l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Attend… s'il-te-plait. Aide-moi… aide la… Murmura-t-elle en se serrant à lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si Ayumi voyait ça, le pauvre il pourrait se dire adieu.

\- T'aider à quoi? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se détacher d'elle.

La fillette le lâcha et lui fit face.

\- À retrouver ma Natsuko!

Un silence s'installa. Conan était perplexe. D'abord, il n'aurait jamais cru une seconde qu'elle allait lui demander ça et ensuite… elle venait quand même de l'enlacer avec acharnement! Il secoua sa tête et se concentra.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tu es celui qui peux la comprendre le plus! Quand j'entends tes exploits, tu me fais penser à elle.

\- Sois plus précise si ça ne te dérange pas. Demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Écoute… Je sais pas si tu vas pas me croire ou m'aider…

\- Je suis détective et mon rôle est d'aider les gens dans le besoin.

Alors qu'il sortit cette belle phrase, son esprit n'était pas dans la même optique. Il brulait d'impatience de tout savoir et en plus, il avait juste à écouter pas besoin de fouiller.

\- Il y a de cela quelques mois, on revenait d'une partie de foot lorsqu'un homme est tombé du toit dans une des petites ruelles où peu de gens passent. La police avait conclu à un suicide mais Natsu avait vu la silhouette d'une autre personne. Nous avons commencé à enquêté et avons découvert que cet homme était mêlé à un trafic de drogue et était fugitif. Alors qu'on s'était séparés pour chercher un rapport, l'inspecteur, le vrai, est apparu. Natsu et Aaron avaient choisis de filer les deux inspecteurs mais apparemment, ce fut Natsu qui tomba sur eux en premier. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé, juste quand elle est ressortit de ce bâtiment avec Aaron, sa joue était blessée et son regard remplit de rage. La jeune inspectrice est morte dans l'explosion du bâtiment tandis que le faux inspecteur n'a jamais été retrouvé. Depuis ce jour elle est totalement différente! Expliqua-t-elle.

Conan emmagasina les informations et tenta d'y remettre de l'ordre. Il n'était pas très perdu juste certaines parties étaient flou et ça le gênait car c'était les plus importante.

\- Je vois… Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé juste… pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse… La mort de…

Alors qu'elle voulut continuer sa phrase, un cri de frayeur la coupa. À quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait une petite cabane où étaient rangés les outils de jardinage. Un homme de petite taille était assis parterre pointait tremblement du doigt l'intérieur. Il était pâle et ne cessait de crier. Conan couru dans sa direction et lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, découvrit le corps d'un homme tétanisé allongé sur le dos. Il courut vers celui-ci et le regarda étonné. Une large trace bleue, enfoncée dans la peau, enroulait le cou de l'homme. Ses yeux ressortaient de ses orbites et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche devenu bleu mauve. Ses bras étaient pliés et il semblait qu'il avait tenté de se débattre.

\- Conan? Demanda Lala au pas de la porte angoissée.

\- Appelle la police immédiatement et ne regarde pas! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Personne ne semblait réagir dans le parc. Tout le monde était fasciné par ces dompteurs au multiple talent. Lorsque la police arriva, tout ce beau monde ressortit de cette fascination et s'interrogea. Les policiers avaient bouclés les sorties le temps que la scène soit examinée. Exceptionnellement, l'inspecteur Megure n'était pas avec Takagi et Sato. Conan n'avait pas bougé de la cabane et observait chaque détail. La trace était large et la personne qui avait fait ça devait avoir une forte poigne au vue de l'enfoncement. Lala n'avait pas osé aller plus loin et il en était de même pour le jardinier terrorisé. Le médecin légiste arriva et lui demanda de sortir. Malgré qu'ils étaient habitué à le voir sur des scènes de crimes, il fallait quand même préserver une part de son innocence d'enfant (du moins s'il en restait une). Takagi interrogea Conan tandis que Sato s'occupa de Lala.

\- Comme ça, le jardinier en ouvrant la porte à trouver cette homme à terre et a commencé à hurler. Récapitula-t-il. Et du coup, tu es en rendez-vous avec cette fille? Demanda-t-il avec un regard complice.

\- Oui et… Qu… Quoi?! Pas du tout! Répondit-il rouge.

\- Ayumi et Haibara ont de la concurrence alors. Rajouta Sato en tapant sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Mais pas du tout!

\- Tu ne peux pas nous le cacher Conan! Fit Sato en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le légiste se leva et rendit son verdict.

\- Une écaille blanche de serpent sérieux?! Cria Takagi étonné.

\- Oui, elle était sous l'ongle de la victime. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'appelle Usami Akihito. C'est un comptable qui travaille pour la société Doki-Doki. Expliqua-t-il en tendant la carte de l'entreprise, d'identité et l'écaille mise dans un sac. Rien n'a été volé, tout est là: portefeuille, montre, bague et collier.

\- Je vois et donc, notre assassin… est un serpent?

\- Au vue de la marque et de l'enfoncement, il y a de grande chance. De plus, les vêtements étaient bien chiffonnés et lorsque nous avons voulu regarder si il n'y avait pas d'autre trace, on peut clairement voir que le serpent s'est enroulé à partir de la jambe droite et est remonté jusqu'au cou. Aussi, il a de multiples fractures aux côtes et au bassin. En tout cas, ce n'est pas la mort la plus agréable qu'un homme peut avoir aussi, celle-ci remonte à environ trois heures.

\- En parlant de serpent, on en a vu beaucoup quand on est rentré. Remarqua Sato.

\- Oui il y a des mini spectacles chaque semaine dans ce parc et cette fois-ci c'étaient les reptiles à l'affiche. Expliqua Lala.

\- Combien y a-t-il de charmeur dans le parc? Demanda Takagi.

\- Il y en a quatre. Une femme et trois hommes. Cependant seul trois possède des serpents en liberté. Expliqua un policier.

\- Appelez les quatre! Ordonna Sato.

\- Cependant, les personnes autour du quatrième sont formelles et n'ont pas vu ses deux serpents partir.

Takagi reconfirma l'ordre de sa compagne en précisant de ne pas appeler la quatrième mais de la garder à l'œil. Conan sortit et regarda autour de lui. Lala était à ses côté et observait tout sans manquer une miette. Le détective se balada mais prit soin de rester près de la cabane. Si un serpent était là-dedans c'est qu'il ne devait pas être très grand, il avait peut-être une peau camouflage ou alors il était très bien élevé. Il réfléchit en oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, lorsqu'il avait inspecté la cabane un trou d'environ dix centimètre se trouvait derrière une table où les outils étaient rangés.

Cachée derrière les buissons et protégée par les arbres, Natsuko observa Conan comme une groupie qui attend son idole. Alors comme ça tu vas avec l'ennemi! Pensa-t-elle en se grattant le menton. Elle rampa tout en gardant un œil sur ses «deux suspects» lorsque sa main toucha une mue écailleuse. Elle lâcha un petit cri de dégout tandis qu'elle regarda de plus près ce que c'était.

De son côté, Conan continua à marcher avec Lala sans se douter que Natsuko était à côté.

\- On commence par recueillir des infos? Demanda la fillette en s'arrêtant.

\- Ouais, on devrait commencer par interroger les gens sur l'heure du début des spectacles et si des serpents se baladaient dans le parc. Expliqua-t-il. Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça moi? Remarqua-t-il dans sa tête.

\- Okay! Je vais aller prendre une brochure qui se trouve à l'entrée du parc, ce sera plus simple.

\- Effectivement.

Alors qu'il vit s'éloigner la petite fille, une question se posa dans sa tête: Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec elle et aussi, pourquoi acceptait-il qu'elle l'aide? Il se gratta la tête et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Alors Kudo, un problème? Fit une voix mesquine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et eu un hic de surprise en voyant Haibara taper du pied avec un regard froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je passais par là quand j'ai vu la police et, je me suis dit que tu devais être dans les parages.

\- Sympa comme toujours. Pensa-t-il. Et tu n'étais pas plutôt entrain de suivre par hasard? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

La scientifique laissa un petit blanc tandis que Conan sourit.

\- Avec toi il est préférable, surtout depuis que tu as parlé à cette fille!

\- Tu la connais? Parce que je commence à me poser des questions. Répondit-il.

\- Non, juste…

\- Juste?

\- Laisse tomber. Fit-elle en se retournant. Je vais rejoindre les autres vu que j'ai dit que je n'allais pas tarder.

Alors qu'elle commença à marcher, Conan attrapa son bras.

\- Je te l'ai dit non? Quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerais. Je protègerais tout le monde, je l'ai promis! Et puis, tu n'es plus seule. Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Les joues de la jeune scientifique volèrent au rouge tandis que ses yeux affrontaient ce de Conan. Elle lâcha un petit sourire suivit d'un petit rire de soulagement et commença à marcher. Alors qu'elle regarda un charmeur de serpent, elle s'arrêta sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Conan en faisant de même.

\- Ce serpent… Murmura-t-elle effrayée en pointant un serpent grisé.

\- Un serpent tigre avec des rayures grises y me semble, c'est pas très commun d'en voir. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Ce type à le même.

\- Il la regarda intrigué.

\- Qui?

\- Whisky.

\- C'est un de leurs membres? À quoi il ressemble?! Tu l'as vu!? Lui demanda-t-il en se précipitant sur elle et la prenant pas les épaules.

\- Je… oublie ça je vais rentrer ça sera mieux. Fait attention. Prévient-elle en partant.

Il la laissa partir et serra ses poings, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien. Est-ce si douloureux pour elle de se rappeler de cette époque ou si dangereux? Quoiqu'il en soit il ressortait avec un nouvel indice: un membre appelé Whisky à comme particularité: serpent tigre avec des écailles grises et est venimeux.

Natsuko s'adossa contre un arbre, elle n'avait rien loupé de la conversation qu'avait eue Conan et elle en était assez satisfaite. Un certain Whisky s'invitait à la partie et puis, pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Kudo? Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'appelait Edogawa Conan et non Edogawa Kudo ou Kudo Conan.

Apparemment nous avons bel et bien tous un secret, n'est-ce pas? Pensa-t-elle en se relevant et en regardant le jeune garçon s'éloigner.

* * *

Et c'est parti pour le commentaire de fin (long)~

Merci à DetectiveRan008 (contente que j'ai ensoleillé, si je peux dire ça comme ça, ta journée xD) pour la review et pour Natsuko c'est un peu normal mais je peux rien dire et Ayumi passe "du côté obscure" mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher car je trouve ça intéressant d'avoir un peu de jalousie enfantine. ^^

Bon, cette enquête peut être considérée comme légèrement tirée par les cheveux mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais), avec une chance assez bien et une bonne technique elle est possible (du moins je pense car j'ai pas testé xD).

Alors pour la personnalité de Natsuko j'expliquerais un peu plus tard. Et aussi, les fans d'Ayumi me frappez pas par la suite ok? O:-)

Cette "enquête", que je considère plus comme un élément indice ou "préquel", durera quatre chapitres avec un style essaie vu que j'essaie les points de vue version keilove (ou autre si vous voulez xD) et que je test un peu dans la description. Aussi, vous allez pouvoir voir mon style d'humour tout à fait nul et idiot car j'adore les blagues pourries du genre, j'ai une amie qui a une prof qui s'appelle Madame Ballot et je lui ai dit: Ah, c'est ballot ça! (voilà le malaise vient de s'installer et je suis sûre que derrière ton écran tu t'es dit que c'était pas possible de faire ça et à toi je te répond: mais si, c'est blessipo! voilà grâce à moi un deuxième malaise/référence s'est installé xD).

Un nouveau membre va bientôt apparaitre *sourire sadique et satisfait* et j'espère (vraiment) qu'il va vous plaire!  
Je rappelle que mon but c'est pas de donner une fin type au manga, déjà y a des oc et en plus, plus tard des éléments pourront être un peu contradictoire et je ressortirais une ancienne théorie que j'avais trouvée sympa.

Du coup voilà. ^^


	15. L'affaire des trois pythons (2)

**Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama**

Hey, hola, coucou, konnichiha, annyeonghaseyo, bonjourno. Chapitre 15 *yolo*

* * *

 **L'affaire des trois pythons (2)**

La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Haibara le perturbait. Elle avait lâché ce nom de code comme ça sans donner plus de détail et ça l'énervait! Il avait fait les cent pas pour essayer de se calmer mais ça ne marchait pas, au contraire, ça l'énervait encore plus! Il s'arrêta et fit marche arrière pour revoir ce serpent. Il l'observa attentivement, celui-ci ne semblait pas agressif et n'avait pas bougé lorsque Conan s'était accroupi devant la cage.

\- Tu sembles intéressé petit, je peux t'aider? Demanda la dompteuse en éteignant sa cigarette.

\- C'est un serpent tigre? Demanda-t-il avec doute.

\- Tout à fait, c'est un serpent tigre oriental d'où ses écailles de couleurs gris/argentés. Ce serpent est assez dangereux quand on le menace et son venin mortelle pour l'homme.

Conan eu un hic et recula d'un pas par réflexe.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas petit le mien n'en a plus. Rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je vois. Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Et est-ce que vous connaissez des charmeurs de python royal qui sont en liberté? Demanda-t-il rapidement en se rappelant de l'enquête.

\- Il me semble en avoir vu à l'entrée Ouest. Répondit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Vraiment? Merci madame! Conclut-il en partant.

Tandis que Natsuko le vit partir vers l'ouest, elle lâcha un juron. Pourquoi faut-il que t'ailles là où y a aucun moyen de me cacher crétin?! Pensa-t-elle en sortant sa tête des buissons. Alors qu'elle essaya de trouver un moyen de le filer, une vieille femme s'abaissa, avec difficulté, devant elle.

\- Tu es perdue ma petite? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nan pas du tout. Répondit-elle avec un sourire blasé.

Alors que la vieille dame lui tailla la causette, elle vit Conan se retourner et se recacha dans les buissons. Dégage la vieille! Tu vas me faire repérer! Pensa-t-elle fâchée.

Conan se retourna avec la sensation qu'on le suivait. Il regarda et vit juste une dame âgée parler aux buissons. La pauvre, ça doit être dur de n'avoir personne à qui parler, pensa-t-il avec un peu de peine.

Il recontinua sa route tandis que Natsuko lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Désolée je dois y aller. Fit-elle à la vieille dame en continuant de ramper vers un endroit plus sûr.

À la prochaine jeune fille! Répondit la grand-mère en lui faisant signe de la main. La jeunesse de nos jours est bizarre quand même. Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un banc.

Conan continua sa route en observant, avec précaution, les alentours. Il avait senti qu'on le suivait mais n'avait pas trouvé qui. Alors qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées Lala lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tenez Monsieur Le Détective. Dit-elle en tendant la brochure avec sourire.

Il la regarda et la prit. Il était 17 heures et le spectacle avait commencé à 15 heures et demi donc, le tueur avait eu trente minutes pour tuer Akihito si pas moins.

\- On fait quoi? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Interroge les gens, il faut savoir si ce type était venu avant et si un des charmeurs manquaient à l'appel. Essaye de te renseigner le plus discrètement possible pendant que moi je vais voir qui sont les suspects. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Yes sir! Répondit-elle en faisant un garde à vous.

Elle partit et commença à parler aux gens naturellement. Il laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage et reprit sa route en direction de la cabane en espérant trouver Takagi.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très différent toi et elle. Pensa Lala en le regardant partir. Merci Monsieur Le Détective.

Conan commença à connaitre les entrées sud, est et nord par cœur à force d'y faire des allers-retours. Après quelque minute de marche et des petits retournements discrets, il arriva à la cabane où il demanda à voir l'inspecteur Takagi.

\- Ah Takagi il est parti interroger les trois suspects à la partie Ouest. Répondit le policier en lui indiquant le chemin.

Il le remercia et partit aussi vite. Au moins, grâce à cette enquête il connaitrait ce parc presque par cœur, se disait-il en lâchant un rire désespéré. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à retrouver Takagi et Sato, ceux-ci étaient en train de parler à une petite dame maigrichonne au visage creusé et marqué par le manque de sommeil. Elle devait sûrement avoir dans la quarantaine, pensa-t-il. Un serpent avec des écailles blanches et jaunes avec des yeux rouges était couché dans ses bras.

\- Donc, mademoiselle Murakami Akira, connaissez-vous cet homme? Demanda Sato en sortant la carte d'identité d'Akihito.

\- Non qui c'est? Demanda la femme en caressant son serpent.

\- Quelle est la race de votre serpent? Demanda Sato en détournant la question.

\- Oh, Hello? C'est un python royal albinos, pourquoi?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser en liberté? Demanda Takagi.

\- Pas du tout! Hello est un serpent qui a été éduqué à vivre avec nous comme un membre de la famille! Je peux vous assurer que mon serpent n'est pas offensif! S'emporta la femme.

\- Veuillez rester dans le parc s'il vous plaît. Conclu Sato en partant.

Conan laissa les deux inspecteurs partir et observa la femme qui caressa son serpent avec un regard vide. Il nota rapidement les informations obtenues et reprit sa marche.

Natsuko le regarda, toujours cachée dans les buissons, et soupira. Elle avait eu du mal à le retrouver à cause de cette grand-mère qui avait failli la faire repérer. Maintenant que je t'aie je te lâcherais pas! On dirait une folle un peu quand même, pensa-t-elle en se frottant le menton. Bah pas grave! Façon il aurait fait de même, se rassura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Elle continua sa filature et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Akira et son serpent.

Quelque mètre plus loin se trouvait le deuxième suspect, un homme de grande taille avec une fine moustache. C'est dans ses bras croisés, musclés, qu'un serpent y dormait. Toute sa tête était couleur léopard tandis que le reste de son corps jouait entre blanc et léopard.

\- Connaissez-vous cet homme? Demanda Takagi visiblement intimidé par la musculature massive de l'homme.

\- Non je ne l'ai jamais vu qui est-il? Et vous êtes? Demanda l'homme.

Ils montrèrent leurs badges respectifs et l'homme hocha la tête.

\- Je vois, mais je ne connais pas ce monsieur, qui est-il? Redemanda l'homme.

\- D'abord, si vous nous disiez votre nom et prénom. Proposa Sato.

\- Fujita Mamoru.

\- Quelle est la race de votre serpent?

\- Un python royal pieblad, joli n'est-ce pas? Siffla-t-il fière de son compagnon.

\- Effectivement mais il peut être dangereux si il n'est pas attaché?

\- Vous savez ces petites bêtes, si vous les éduquez bien il y aura aucun problème. Expliqua-t-il.

Les deux inspecteurs finirent leur discussion et continuèrent leur route pour trouver le dernier suspect. Conan, toujours en retrait par précaution, continua de noter toutes les informations. Le serpent dormait à poing fermé. Il continua sa route tandis que Natsuko continua à le suivre.

Alors qu'elle continua à suivre Conan son téléphone vibra. Le numéro de Ruki apparu tandis qu'elle lâcha un soupir. Elle appuya sur sa messagerie et lu le message «Merci de nous avoir attendu, ça fait toujours plaisir -_- T'sais pas où est La? Elle répond pas.» elle lâcha un petit rire et lui répondit «Avec plaisir et nan je sais pas. Tu veux l'inviter à un rendez-vous? ~3~» Quelque seconde plus tard Ruki lui renvoya un autre message «Ahah très drôle lol mdr». Elle verrouilla son téléphone et regarda où était Conan. C'est pas vrai je l'ai encore perdu?! Ruki je vais te tuer! Pensa-t-elle en essayant de reprendre sa filature.

Le dernier suspect avait été plus difficile à localiser que les deux autres. Il était près de l'entrée, assit à côté d'une poubelle, avec son serpent recroquevillé devant lui. Alors que Takagi s'avança prudemment en montrant son badge, Sato n'hésita pas à le devancé et lui parler.

\- Excusez-nous, vous connaissez cet homme? Demanda-t-elle en ne prêtant pas attention au serpent et en tendant la carte d'Akihito.

\- Pourquoi vous m'parlez de cet enfoiré? Demanda-t-il en les regardant sans lever la tête.

\- Donc vous le connaissez?

\- Ouais c'est le merdeux qui m'a pris ma place. Un gamin comme lui prétentieux et playboy prendre les finances en main d'une des plus grandes entreprises, laisse-moi rire! Expliqua-t-il en mélangeant amertume et ironie.

\- Je vois. Quel est votre nom?

\- Kô Eisen, t'es contente?

\- Et la race de votre serpent? Continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque.

\- Un python royal blanc aux yeux noirs, le plus beau des pythons. Fit-il en souriant.

\- Bien merci pour ces informations, veuillez ne pas sortir s'il-vous-plaît.

Ils repartirent et ne remarquèrent pas Conan qui nota les informations. Tous les suspects ont eu un premier interrogatoire maintenant, il faut voir ce que ça donne si chacun et face à face, pensa Conan en relisant ses notes. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea où était Lala.

Natsuko avait réussie à retrouver Conan et continua à le suivre. Elle était déçue de ne pas le voir en action comme la rumeur disait qu'il était épique. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il sera en difficulté elle s'était à moitié promis d'intervenir. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée et puis, cette fille qui était comme lui, elle ne l'aimait pas son visage ne lui revenait pas. Sa balafre lui fit de plus en plus mal, qu'elle imbécile de mettre du fond de teint et de la crème là-dessus, pensa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Mais c'est important j'ai pas le choix de la cacher pour éviter que ce fumier me retrouve, continua-t-elle de penser en marchant, lorsque je serais qui tu es je te promets de ne pas te laisser t'échapper!

* * *

Merci à DetectiveRan008 pour sa review (toujours au top c'est cool ^^). Je vois où tu veux en venir avec la prof et j'avoue que c'est marrant et ne dis pas ça tu me fais grave rougir c'est vous qui êtes trop chou à ensoleiller mes journées avec les vues :3

Bon, du coup, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu et c'est je pense que c'était les commentaires les plus court xD. Ah aussi, Whisky est un membre de l'organisation à part entière avec ses manières bien à lui (vous aurez un petit chapitre introductif très très bientôt ^^).


	16. L'affaire des trois pythons (3)

Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Vive les rhumes xD

* * *

L'affaire des trois pythons (3)

Conan retrouva Lala qui était assise sur le bord de la fontaine. La fillette jouait avec sa main dans l'eau et ne fit pas attention à lui. Il la regarda et toussa pour montrer sa présence. Si ç'aurait été Ran il n'aurait pas eu de scrupule à la jeter dans l'eau.

\- Ah Conan, j'ai les infos! Fit-elle en faisant un petit bond de la fontaine. Comme les deux inspecteurs l'ont dit, c'était un comptable mais il avait beaucoup de relation avec des filles, d'ailleurs, certains ont même été étonnés de le voir ici car à cette heure-ci il doit toujours retrouver sa petite amie.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle?

\- Je sais pas mais elle ressemble comme deux gouttes à cette jeune femme!

Lala pointa du doigt une femme aux longs cheveux brun mis en queue de cheval portant une jupe crayon et un chemisier blanc avec un petit nœud rouge. Une secrétaire pensa Conan en la regardant. La jeune femme se précipita vers la cabane où un policier la stoppa.

\- S'il-vous-plait je veux voir qui est la victime! Insista-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle veuillez partir et laisser faire la police sont travail. Pria le policier en essayant de la repousser.

Conan, accompagné de Lala, se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui était à deux doigts de faire manger son petit sac à main au policier.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Takagi qui arriva avec Sato.

\- Cette jeune femme refuse de partir et persiste pour savoir l'identité de la victime! Expliqua le policier qui esquiva un coup de sac.

Takagi, de justesse, la stoppa dans son deuxième mouvement et lui reprit son sac en lui montrant la carte d'identité.

\- Mademoiselle vous le connaissez?

\- Oui… Je m'appelle Sasaki Yuka, je suis sa secrétaire dans l'entreprise Doki-Doki. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa carte.

\- Je vois et que faites-vous ici? Je ne pense pas que nous avions prévenu sa société.

\- Nous devions nous voir aux bureaux mais il n'était pas présent et je m'inquiétais. À vrai dire, nous attendons toujours nos bilans de la société et c'est Monsieur Usami qui devait les apporter et comme je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup venir ici, je me suis dit qu'il devait peut-être y être encore.

\- Malheureusement, il a été assassiné et nous cherchons l'assassin. Avait-il beaucoup d'ennemis? Demanda Sato.

Un petit silence plana tandis que la surprise et l'effondrement se suivirent sur son visage.

\- Oui, il n'était pas apprécié à cause de son comportement et son addiction aux filles mais il n'en restait pas moins un très bon comptable!

\- Pourquoi ne pas réunir les trois suspects ainsi que mademoiselle Sasaki, peut-être qu'elle reconnaitra quelqu'un? Proposa Conan.

\- Bonne idée, on peut toujours tenter! Approuva Takagi en partant chercher les trois suspects.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de reprendre son sac et de jouer avec la lanière. Conan attendit avec Lala et en profita pour lui poser deux trois questions à la volé pour en savoir un peu plus. Il avait appris qu'ils se sont tous rencontré au jardin d'enfants et depuis son restés amis, Ruki est un peu sang-chaud tandis qu'Aaron est casse-cou quant à Natsuko c'est une fille haute en couleur qui est la dirigeante du groupe et Lala était en quelque sorte le Mitsuhiko du groupe, compara Conan avec amusement. Une chose était sûre, personne ne s'ennuyait dans ce groupe. Conan n'avait pas plus insisté sur Natsuko, une part de lui voulait entendre cette gamine ennuyante se confesser à lui, tandis qu'une autre était curieuse sur cette fille qui devait sûrement avoir des secrets bien cachés.

/

Natsuko avait décidé de se balader un instant dans le parc pour observer les serpents. Un serpent tigre oriental, pensa-t-elle en voyant le reptile se réveiller. Elle détourna son regard et rentra dans les toilettes. Sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien et il était, en quelque sorte, l'heure pour elle de désinfecter. Elle enleva la couche de fond de teint et «admira» sa blessure, elle était rougeâtre et ne semblait pas se refermer un petit liquide sortit lorsqu'elle pressa un bout d'ouate désinfecté dessus. Elle fit un sourire crispé de douleur et souffla un grand coup, à cette allure elle était bonne à aller voir un médecin, pensa-t-elle en désinfectant et en recachant sa petite balafre. Elle ressortit des toilettes et croisa l'inspecteur Takagi accompagné des trois suspects. Pendant un instant elle avait oublié cette enquête et cette mue de serpent qu'elle avait ramassée. C'est ici que ça va être intéressant, pensa-t-elle en reprenant sa filature.

/

Quelque minute plus tard, Takagi arriva avec les suspects et les amena près de la cabane. Yuka paru étonnée lorsqu'elle les vit, à l'inverse le jardinier les regardait intrigué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous vouliez qu'on vous suive?! Demanda Akira agacée.

\- Lorsque nous vous avions interrogé pour savoir si vous connaissiez la victime, nous ne vous avons pas expliqué que celle-ci est morte et que l'arme du crime est un serpent avec des écailles blanches. Et il ne peut pas s'agir d'un serpent venimeux parce que ceux-ci n'étouffent pas leur proie pour les mangers. Aussi, il n'y a pas énormément de charmeurs laissent leurs serpents en libertés et qui ont des pythons. Expliqua Sato.

\- Et vous nous accusez d'avoir tué ce type!? Où sont vos preuves que ce n'est pas d'autres dompteurs?! S'emporta Akira.

\- Il y avait une écaille blanche sous l'ongle de monsieur Akihito. Et seul vous trois avez un serpent avec au moins un peu de blanc.

\- Pff juste pour ça?

\- Ce n'est pas «juste pour ça» un homme est mort quand même! Remarqua Lala.

\- Et ces deux enfants vous accompagnent aussi? C'est du jolie pour la police japonaise! Enchaina-t-elle.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas! Mademoiselle Sasaki connaissez-vous c'est trois-là? Demanda Sato en commençant à s'énerver.

La femme laissa un silence planer tandis qu'elle observa les visages. Natsuko, cachée derrière un arbre, regarda discrètement la scène avec le reflet de son écran de portable. Elle scruta le moindre détail dans les yeux de la femme, celle-ci avait toujours une expression à la frontière de la peur. Les trois charmeurs avaient avec eux leur serpent et un en particulier tapa dans l'œil de Natsuko.

\- Alors? Insista Sato.

\- Oui je les connais. Mademoiselle Murakami doit des dettes assez conséquentes à notre entreprise et c'est monsieur Usami qui s'en occupait. Expliqua-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Après il a monsieur Kô, c'était l'ancien comptable avant que monsieur Usami arrive et…

\- Ça faisait longtemps ma p'tite. Coupa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- En dernier, il y a monsieur Fujita il a un rendez-vous pour parler au chef de secteur la semaine prochaine. Termina-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Et bien il semble que vous ayez omis ce détail mademoiselle Murakami et monsieur Fujita. Fit Takagi en notant les nouvelles informations

\- Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais vous dire ça. Répondit-elle encore plus agacée.

\- Il en est de même pour moi. Suivit Fujita.

\- Eh bien, que faisons-nous maintenant? Demanda Kô en souriant.

\- Veuillez ne pas vous éloigner d'ici, nous devons vérifier une dernière chose, il en est de même pour vous mademoiselle Sasaki. Conclu Takagi.

Alors que les trois suspects et Sasaki se baladèrent, en prenant soin de rester près de la cabane, Takagi s'abaissa à la hauteur de Conan et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

\- La réaction de la secrétaire me fait penser qu'elle n'a pas tout dit. Elle cache quelque chose.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi mais un des trois aurait dû réagir hors ils n'ont montré aucun signe! Fit Sato pensive.

\- Peut-être qu'elle essaye de couvrir quelqu'un? Tenta Lala.

\- Mais qui?

\- C'est vous les policiers donc c'est à vous d'y répondre. Rétorqua-t-elle avec sourire.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir encore un petit moment la cabane? Demanda Conan.

\- Oui mais…

Il ne laissa pas Takagi terminer sa phrase qu'il s'y dirigea.

J'ai forcément oublié quelque chose mais quoi? Pensa-t-il. Il examina avec soin la petite bâtisse en bois et regarda l'emplacement du corps qui n'était pas loin de la porte. La victime était allongée sur le dos, pensa-t-il, donc admettons que le serpent s'est enroulé sur sa jambe droite et est remonté vers son cou; à un moment il a dû tomber sous le poids du serpent mais aussi la douleur. Le tout est: comment ce serpent est rentré et est sorti vu que l'assassin aurait pu être visible s'il partait ou venait de la cabane avec. Il remit ses lunettes droites et s'accroupit en-dessous de la table à outils. Un trou d'environ dix centimètres était formé dans le mur. Il aurait pu rentrer et partir par là c'est possible, pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il regarda l'intérieur du trou, Lala apparu de l'autre côté et lui sourit.

\- Coucou! Fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je me suis dit: vu que t'explorais l'intérieur autant que je fasse l'extérieur! D'ailleurs j'ai même trouvé une petite planche en bois ici. Expliqua-t-elle en la lui montrant.

Alors qu'il s'approcha un peu plus pour regarder, sa main toucha un bout de ficelle rougeâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Conan? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible… Dit-il en se relevant et en regardant sa découverte.

/

Bingo, j'ai trouvée! Maintenant il reste plus qu'à le piéger avec l'une des preuves les plus concrètes! Fit Natsuko en se recachant derrière son arbre.

/

Lala ne fit pas attention à Natsuko et se précipita à l'intérieur retrouver Conan.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-elle pressée.

\- Il y a encore des zones d'ombres mais je suis sûr d'une chose, mademoiselle Sasaki détient le mobile. Fit Conan en souriant.

\- Impossible t'as trouvé? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- On peut dire ça. Lui dit-il en partant.

Elle le regarda partir et afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Je pense que j'ai eu raison de te parler. Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Du coup j'ai essayé de vous mettre les "pov" sans mettre pov (ça devient bizarre). Pour ceux qui se demandent "Mais pourquoi tu marques pas pov ou pdv direct?" et bien tout simplement j'ai horreur de ça, juste quand j'écris je déteste me dire qu'on doit mettre pov, j'aime bien mettre des petits espaces où (si ça s'est mis) des barres (une envie de blague vient de passer xD). Juste sur ce site c'est apparemment pas possible de laisser mes interlignes tranquilles. Après, c'est une question d'habitude, de style ou de personnes bien sûr. ^^

Dernière partie de l'enquête la semaine prochaine et puis après un chapitre où la trame (enfin) va pouvoir faire surface ^^.


	17. L'affaire des trois pythons (4)

Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama!

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le nombre de dialogue ^^. Coucou.

* * *

 _ **L'affaire des trois pythons (4)**_

Conan laissa Lala sur le côté et se précipita vers Sasaki qui était assise sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

\- Mademoiselle, vous connaissiez bien monsieur Usami? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr, j'étais sa secrétaire mais pourquoi cette question petit? Demanda-t-elle en frottant ses yeux.

\- Généralement, la secrétaire, elle a souvent un faible pour son supérieur et du coup…

\- Non… nous n'avions pas cette relation-là voyons! Balbutia-t-elle embarrassée.

\- Oh mais alors pourquoi vous avez une différence de bronzage sur votre annuaire?

\- Ah…ah ça c'est… parce que j'ai été faire un banc solaire et je… j'ai oublié d'enlever ma bague! Expliqua-t-elle confuse en cachant son doigt.

\- Ah c'est dommage ça fait bizarre comme ça. Encore merci madame. Dit-il en souriant et en partant.

Une chose de faite maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle entre en jeu, pensa-t-il en souriant.

/

Alors que Takagi réfléchit, un policier accourut vers lui et, essoufflé, lui tendit un petit paquet de lettres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en les prenant.

\- Apparemment, la société Doki-Doki en a reçu plusieurs durant trois semaines. Expliqua le policier à moitié rouge.

Takagi ouvra une enveloppe au hasard et commença à la lire.

\- Des lettres de menaces?!

\- Oui, elles ont toutes le même modèle… Il lâcha un grand soupire et essaya de reprendre son souffle… Écrite avec des morceaux de mots de journaux sur un fond blanc cassé. Expliqua-t-il.

\- «Un jour tu crèveras et ce jour-là je n'hésiterais pas à t'offrir une mort qui ne manquera pas d'air.». Lit-il à haute voix. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas prévenu la police?

\- Pour éviter une polémique… Souffla l'agent.

\- Euh… Vous avez couru un marathon pour que vous soyez aussi essoufflé? Demanda Takagi d'un air idiot.

/

Natsuko reprit sa balade et partit à la recherche de son suspect. Malgré un petit manque d'indice, elle en détenait un qui était plus que suffisant: la mue de serpent. Elle remercia Ruki et sa passion des reptiles car c'est grâce à lui qu'elle comprit qu'il était quasi impossible de retirer une écaille à un serpent sauf si celui-ci mue. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage suivit d'un ouille de douleur, à faire un sourire trop grand ça lui faisait encore plus mal, foutu fumier des champs de saucissons, jura-t-elle. Un enfant se moqua d'elle, gentiment, en entendant ça tandis qu'elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Elle avait toujours su montrer une image froide voir calme ou même commandante de temps en temps mais, quand elle était seule c'était une folle qui parlait à elle-même et qui s'inventait des expressions. Malgré ces capacités supérieurs à certains enfants elle n'en restait pas moins une! Elle lâcha un petit rire et reprit sa route. Son suspect était là où elle le voulait, près d'un arbre en train de guetter la cabane et les allers-retours des policiers. Elle se mit derrière lui et toussota ce qui le fit se retourner avec un petit hic de surprise.

\- Ah… Ah tu t'es perdue petite? Demanda Fujita en reprenant une respiration valide.

\- Non pas du tout, je regardais juste votre respiration s'affoler. Répondit-elle calmement.

\- Je vois… Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer ailleurs? Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter…

\- J'aime bien votre serpent, il est original. C'est quoi comme espèce?

\- Ah, un python royal piebald. Jolie n'est-ce pas? Fit l'homme fier.

Le serpent ouvra un œil et le referma rapidement. Celui-ci semblait fatiguer.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien c'est normal?

\- Ah… ah ne t'en fais pas, il fait juste sa sieste. Expliqua Fujita perturbé. Et si tu partais maintenant?

\- Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner et sortie discrètement la mue en la lui montrant. La sueur coula sur le front de Fujita tandis que son regard brilla d'envie.

\- Où as-tu trouvé sa petite?! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Parterre près de la cabane. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que, comme par hasard, un meurtre se produit et que, toujours comme par hasard, la mue de votre serpent se trouve non loin? Coïncidence? Je crois pas nan! Du coup ma question est: pourquoi la mue de votre serpent se trouvait là?

Fujita laissa un rire nerveux sortir et passa sa main sur son front.

\- Il se baladait voilà tout. Expliqua-t-il en contrôlant sa respiration.

\- Menteur! Votre regard part vers la droite.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder où je veux?! Maintenant rend la moi gamine!

Son serpent se redressa doucement de son épaule tandis que Natsuko recula. Elle avait oublié un léger détail et c'était le serpent. Elle se racla la gorge et demanda une faveur.

\- Avant que vous m'éliminiez, je peux vous développer une partie de mon explication non?

Le serpent rampa vers le sol et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Si tu y tiens je t'en prie.

Il siffla et le reptile se stoppa. Natsuko lâcha un soulagement et toussa un peu.

\- Tout n'est pas très complet mais admettons. En premier, vous avez demandé à cet homme de venir vous voir dans cette cabane, vous aviez dû lui dire que si il ne venait pas à telle heure un secret ou autre sera révélé. Puis, lorsqu'il est arrivé, vous vous êtes assuré que personne ne rodait autour avec les préparatifs, et l'avez poussé en refermant rapidement la porte. De ce fait, monsieur Usami est tombé à terre et le serpent, peut être affamé ou alors bien dressé, s'est jeté dessus en l'enroulant. Une mort assez atroce en effet, cependant, ce que les policiers n'ont pas remarqué ou ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une écaille de serpent ne s'enlève pas comme celle des poissons et que seulement lorsque le serpent mue qu'elles sont retirable! C'est ingénieux de faire ça mais c'est bête quand on oublie la mue de son serpent. Expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Fujita l'applaudit tandis qu'il sourit à grande dents.

\- Bravo, c'était un bon développement certes, pas complet mais très bon! Maintenant va le rejoindre dans l'au-delà gamine.

Il siffla à nouveau et le serpent se réveilla en rampant à vive allure sur Natsuko qui, évita sa première attaque suivit de la deuxième. Elle recula de plus en plus instinctivement oubliant les arbres. Elle aurait pu crier mais sa fierté l'emporta, elle préférait le silence. Alors que son dos toucha l'arbre, un ballon de foot atteignit le serpent qui fut K.O d'un coup. Natsuko lâcha un soupir de soulagement et remercia la fatigue et ce ballon de foot. Fujita regarda précipitamment d'où venait le tire et fut surpris en voyant qu'un deuxième ballon arriva. Celui-ci lui déboita l'épaule et il tomba à terre avec un petit cri de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que?!

\- Ça suffit monsieur Fujita. La police ne va pas tarder à arriver. Intervient Conan. Et puis, avant qu'ils arrivent je vais continuer le résonnement de Natsuko comme ça l'enquête sera bouclé. C'est vous l'ex-mari de madame Sasaki n'est-ce pas? Elle a une trace plus pâle sur sa peau à l'emplacement où toutes les japonaises mettent leur alliance c'est-à-dire à l'annuaire de la main gauche. Elle vous a quittée pour monsieur Usami et vous l'avez mal pris. Je pense qu'au début les lettres de menaces n'étaient pas pour Usami mais pour Sasaki sauf, lorsque vous avez appris leur relation. Vous vous êtes sûrement fait plus menaçant avec des lettres plus sérieuses que des insultes ou des bêtes menaces. Ne supportant pas de la voir heureuse avec un autre homme, vous avez donné rendez-vous ici à Usami sachant qu'il aimait cet endroit, vous aviez mis le serpent au préalable dans la cabane lorsque personne ne regardait et avez poussé Usami une fois arrivé. Après s'ensuit l'histoire de Natsuko. Maintenant pour reprendre votre serpent, il a fallu beaucoup plus de chance que de la technique. Dans un des murs de la cabane, il y a un trou assez grand pour faire passer un reptile comme le vôtre, lorsque vous vous êtes assuré qu'Usami était bien mort, en attendant quelque minute, vous avez enlevé la planche qui bloquait le trou, avez enroulé un mulot mort dans de la ficelle et l'avez lancé à l'intérieur. Le serpent, affamé, s'est jeté dessus et c'est contenté de suivre le mulot qui était tiré, grâce à la ficelle, à l'extérieur et le reste fut juste de reprendre votre serpent un peu plus loin où est tombée la mue.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous bordel?! Et où sont tes preuves gamin qu'elle et moi étions marié?!

\- Edogawa Conan, détective! Et les preuves? Il suffit juste de demander à Sasaki de collaborer et de lui offrir une protection contre vous, aussi, vous avez laissez un bout de ficelle rougeâtre dans la cabane sûrement lorsque le serpent à manger le mulot, il l'a tiré et la ficelle s'est cassée pour ensuite tomber à terre. Et puis, avouez que même si le mulot n'aurait pas fonctionné siffler aurait aussi été, certes c'est moins discret mais tout aussi efficace! Expliqua-t-il.

Fujita grinça des dents. Ces deux enfants venaient de lui expliquer son procédé et son mobile et le pire, c'est que l'un d'entre eux se prétendait détective. Un rire nerveux brisa le silence tandis qu'il commença à perdre ses moyens, à quoi bon rester en vie et les laisser en vie si elle ne revient plus? Il sortit un couteau suisse et fonça sur Conan qui appuya sur le bouton de sa ceinture pour avoir un nouveau ballon. Il essaya de tirer mais le rata, Fujita en profita et pointa la lame vers lui. Comprenant la scène, Natsuko se dépêcha de le tirer par sa manche droite et de l'emporter avec elle dans sa chute. Les deux enfants étaient à terre et Natsuko ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit «nom d'une salade c'est cuit pour nous!». Un coup de feu retentit et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Sato ainsi que de la fumée sortir de son arme. Fujita hurla de douleur tandis qu'il se laissa tomber à terre.

\- Police on ne bouge plus! Hurla-t-elle tandis que Takagi se dépêcha de le menotter.

Une foule s'agglutina près des policiers qui conduisaient Fujita à la voiture, il regarda Sasaki et lui fit un sourire psychopathe qui voulait clairement lui dire qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Sato en relevant Natsuko.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle froidement.

\- Comment avez-vous su? Demanda Conan intrigué.

\- La jeune fille qui t'accompagnait nous a demandé de t'aider en venant ici.

Lala sortie d'un buisson et courra, avec quelque larme, vers Natsuko.

\- Naaaatsuuuu! Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais dans le parc?!

\- Et toi pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu traine avec… Elle marqua une pose, se détacha d'elle et regarda de haut en bas Conan en le pointant du doigt. Ça? Demanda-t-elle avec un air dégoûtée.

\- Et bien enfaite… Euh… Je…

\- J'attends!

Lala se tourna vers Conan et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je voulais lui dire que je l'aime… Répondit-elle rouge.

\- QUOIIII?! Hurla Natsuko en la prenant par les épaules et la secouant. Ne me dit pas que t'aime ça?! C'est pas possible! Il est bigleux et moche! Ressaisis toi Lala!

Les joues de Conan tournèrent au cramoisi tandis qu'il sentit sa tête exploser. Après Ayumi, le comportement provocateur d'Haibara, les doutes de Ran si Shinichi était bien célibataire et Sonoko qui le taquine voilà qu'elle est amoureuse de lui maintenant!

\- T'es populaire Conan apparemment. Fit Takagi à voix basse.

\- Il laissa un ferme la muet sortir de ses lèvres tandis que son regard croisa celui de Natsuko. Elle le regarda méchamment et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ose lui faire du mal et je pense que t'as descendance s'arrêtera ici c'est clair?!

Il eut un haut le cœur et hocha de la tête bêtement.

\- Cependant je t'ai aidé… Intervient-il.

\- Il me semble que sans moi tu serais mort aussi. Rajouta-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, vu qu'on se doit une faveur…

\- Écoute, Monsieur LeDétective, je vais te faire une petite fleur et être gentille avec toi parce que tu détiens ce que je veux savoir. Alors, dit moi où tu veux qu'on se rencontre seul et nous parlerons, Lala en a déjà dit beaucoup et apparemment tu savais que je te suivais…

\- Ce n'était pas difficile à le savoir car tu t'es trahie avec ton reflet d'écran la-tantôt.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, prit Lala avec elle et partie. Conan lui avait donné la même adresse que la fois précédente: celle du professeur Agasa.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous attendrez le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle (attention spoil): Whisky! J'ai hâte de vous le montrer pour que vous puissiez vous imaginer le personnage ^^ Par contre, je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance mais le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier avant un petit moment. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi la semaine prochaine à la fin du chapitre. Sur ce have a nice day or evening or night =D


	18. Whisky

Disclamer: Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama~

T'as vu y a un nouveau résumé mieux que l'ancien!  
Plus sérieusement, je suis méga stressée de vous montrer ce chapitre pour deux choses: la première, l'organisation entre en jeu et c'est la première fois que je met le caractère des persos sur "papier", la seconde, vous le verrez en bas.  
Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Whisky**

 _Quelque part dans un bar de Tôkyô_

La fumée d'une cigarette fraichement allumée dansait dans le bar peu éclairé. Un homme tout vêtu de noir avec une longue chevelure grisé tira un coup sur sa cigarette tandis que son partenaire, un homme à la carrure d'armoire à glace vêtu aussi de noir avec des lunettes de soleil, regardait l'olive planté dans une pique qui décorait son verre de martini. L'homme aux cheveux gris laissa son regard vert froid se balader dans l'établissement. Ce n'était pas foule aujourd'hui comme d'habitude. Les autres membres étaient soit dans un autre endroit de l'organisation ou en mission. Il laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Il est censé venir ici aussi n'est-ce pas aniki? Demanda son partenaire.

\- Oui, on va voir s'il ne se rappelle toujours pas. Répondit-il en montrant la crosse de son Beretta.

Le bruit du carillon averti le peu de client de l'entrée de quelqu'un. Un homme, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux courts plaqués et une fine moustache noire, entra avec assurance. Certains le dévisagèrent sans savoir qui il était. Celui-ci n'était pas très âgé et devait avoir dans la trentaine, ses vêtements étaient élégant avec du noir en dominance et une petite touche de blanc pour la cravate et la fleur en boutonnière. Il laissa un large sourire se faire sur son visage en entendant une jeune femme dire qui il était.

\- C'est lui le fameux Whisky! C'est l'un des membres les plus fous de l'organisation! Même son «animal de compagnie» est bizarre! Expliqua-t-elle à son amie.

Il lui jeta un petit regard dans sa direction et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un petit sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se stoppa. Un serpent tigre oriental commença à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe pour remonter et s'installer sur ses épaules. Les deux filles laissèrent une expression de dégoût sur leur visage tandis qu'il donna une caresse à son partenaire aux crochets venimeux. Il ne prêta plus attention autour de lui et se dirigea à la table des deux hommes. Il prit une chaise et s'installa de manière de princière.

\- Tu voulais me revoir mon petit Ginours? Demanda-t-il avec une petite touche sensuelle.

Gin lui lança un regard glacial.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te lancer ce regard, Ginours, après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer… comme amour. Dit-il en le regardant et en touchant son corps.

\- Mah, tu n'as toujours pas changé Whisky, toujours aussi fou et aussi attaché à ton serpent. Dit Vodka en buvant une gorgée de martini.

\- Allons Vodki, ne soit pas jaloux de ce que Ginours m'a fait… Si un jour tu fais une faute comme je l'ai fait, tu auras droit au même châtiment. Expliqua-t-il en le regardant joyeusement.

Gin alluma une autre cigarette tandis que Whisky souleva une de ses manches. Sur sa peau légèrement bronzée, se trouvait des cicatrisations de brulure de cigarette et de coupures. L'atmosphère était tendue et les autres membres commencèrent à partir rapidement comprenant la suite. Gin sortit une photo de sa poche, celle que Vermouth avait prise lors du meurtre au konbini, et la lui jeta devant lui. Whisky la prit et laissa sa langue humidifié ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, maintenant tu me montres des enfants? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce bord-là. Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

\- Tu les connais? Demanda Gin en souriant.

\- Si je te dis oui, que va-t-il se passer? Sachant que c'est que des mômes…

L'expression de Gin changea et fit apparaitre un sourire sadique.

\- Oh que j'aime ce sourire mais… malheureusement pour toi, je ne sais pas qui était dans ce bâtiment ce jour-là. De plus, le gamin à lunettes c'est pas lui qui a stoppé Chianti et Korn qui étaient prêt à buter le détective Mouri? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la photo en montrant Conan.

Gin tiqua. Ce détective revenait encore, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le seul à revenir dans certaines discussion. Il y avait aussi celui qu'Itazura avait engagé et qui avait su piéger, à merveille, Vodka. Whisky le regarda et rigola.

\- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié qu'en ce moment la dératisation était assez présente. Tiens en parlant d'un mort, qu'en est-il de celui qui a fait péter l'hélico et qui s'est servi d'Irish comme bouclier?

\- L'organisation cherche encore qui a pu faire ça mais il semblerait que le FBI est tout protégé. Répondit Vodka.

\- Vraiment? C'est étrange que même les flics gardent ça à secret. Mais, pour en revenir à notre sujet préféré – il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur – la môme qui est à côté, c'est celle qui était assez persistante comme cette femme flic ennuyeuse. Tu sais je trouve les gamins chiants et stupide mais elle… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle était spéciale.

Vodka leva un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que Gin semblait écouter d'une oreille. Il y avait quelqu'un aussi rusé qu'un détective qui était sur les traces de l'organisation depuis un certain moment mais qui était assez fou pour les poursuivre et ne rien laisser derrière?

\- Elle avait des manies de détective, un peu brouillonne certes mais, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas un suicide. Comment? J'en sais rien. Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- À cet âge-là, on s'amuse avec tout. Répondit Gin en revenant à la conversation.

\- Ouais mais pas elle. Elle dégageait quelque chose que tu ne vois pas souvent. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle avait des doutes sur moi. Mais bon, c'est qu'une gamine qui sait même pas lire des kanji et qui se prenait de haut. Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ces deux-là sont à notre poursuite ou qu'ils savent qu'on existe? Demanda-t-il en rigolant aux éclats.

Tout le monde avait déserté le bar. Le silence s'était installé et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Vodka avait l'air perdu tandis que Gin semblait prendre cette affaire au sérieux.

\- Si on doit s'inquiéter que des mômes jouent les détectives, on va devenir aussi fou que toi Whisky! Dit Vodka en brisant le silence tout en essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Moi? Fou? Pas du tout! Juste, j'aime mes ennemis aussi fort que mes amis et mon Ginours d'amour. Répliqua Whisky en prenant un air innocent.

\- En faisant sauter le bâtiment, tu as aussi tué cette femme et, sans le savoir, tu as touché le FBI. Enchaina une voix féminine.

Vermouth venait d'entrer dans le bar avec splendeur et se dirigea vers eux avec une cigarette allumée. Elle se mit derrière Gin et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Nous avons un abonnement avec eux apparemment. Après l'utilisation du détective Mouri, la mort d'Akai, l'explosion de l'hélico à la Totto tower et maintenant les revoilà avec la mort de cette femme.

\- Ce ne sont que de simples chiens obéissant qui ont besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre pour les aider. Répondit Gin en souriant.

\- Oh vraiment?! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète pour que tu sois aussi pensif? Demanda l'actrice intriguée.

\- Les rats. Ils sont de plus en plus présent et la personne qui a en possession les deux pins manquants.

\- Sake a été nommé c'est assez, les pins en eux-mêmes ne servent à rien! Répliqua Whisky.

\- Non, il en reste encore trois à tuer et si cette personne les trouve, il y a de grandes chances qu'un des trois cède et raconte tout pour pouvoir sauver sa peau.

Whisky regarda Gin avec intérêt. Il avait commis l'erreur de laisser le pin à la vue de tous et à cause de ça, il était maintenant dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait su casser l'émetteur récepteur. C'était aussi à cause de ça qu'il s'était pris une sévère correction par Gin. Le serpent approcha sa tête de la photo et sortit les crocs.

\- Du calme Hime. Ginours, je te l'ai dit non? Lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, je le tuerais tout…

\- Non. Je veux le voir supplier l'organisation de l'épargner tout comme ce détective qui a su piéger Vodka et qui protégeait Sherry ainsi que celui de la Totto tower. Expliqua Gin sadiquement.

\- Encore avec ce détective? Tu vas en devenir maladif. C'est rare de te voir te souvenir de quelqu'un! Reprit Vermouth étonnée.

\- Mah, je me demande toujours si c'est le même qui nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues à l'hôtel d'Haido, qui a piégé Vodka et qui, peut-être, est mêlé à cette affaire.

\- On verra bien plus tard. Whisky regarda sa montre. Je dois y aller, après tout demain je dois assurer mon nouveau métier et… ne t'en fais pas pour ces deux gamins je les ai à l'œil. Sur ce, Barbie, Vodki, Ginours à la prochaine! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en leur faisant signe.

\- Attend Whisky! L'interrompit Vermouth. Le boss a demandé à ce que tu sois avec Gin et les autres pour le labo de méthamphétamine. Tu sais bien que cette personne a beaucoup d'espoir pour pouvoir financer le nouveau projet.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'assassin.

\- Avec plaisir! Dit moi juste qui je dois surveiller… ou tuer.

\- Tu comprends vite c'est bien! Rum a des soupçons sur Kir et, malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit, il voudrait que tu gardes un œil sur elle. Vu qu'elle ne te connait pas ce sera plus… discret. Expliqua l'actrice avec sourire.

\- Même après avoir tué Shushu il ne lui fait pas confiance? Demanda-t-il surpris. Bon et bien, nous avons un labo à conserver et des rats à tuer, je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont m'éclater! Continua-t-il en souriant sadiquement. Attend moi ma petite, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages mais, sache que je te réserve un beau traitement de faveur pour m'avoir mis dans la merde! Pensa-t-il en humidifiant ses lèvres à nouveau.

Il sortit du bar en laissant l'actrice satisfaite. Gin n'y avait pas prêté attention et la regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pour de vrai?

\- D'abord je voulais voir notre petit Whisky dont tu as épargné le visage, c'est généreux de ta part.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de me salir les mains encore plus.

\- Et puis, Whisky est quand même dans les faveurs de cette personne. Rajouta Vodka en finissant son verre.

\- Il est vrai que le boss l'aime bien tout comme Rum finalement! En parlant du boss, il a demandé à ce que vous éliminiez les rats et accessoirement blessé le FBI… de n'importe quelle manière le temps qu'on ne sache pas qui la fait. Vermouth se pencha à nouveau vers Gin. Il semblerait que tu ais du boulot, d'abord les rats, puis le FBI et ensuite trouver tes petits fouineurs… si tu y arrives bien sûr!

Vermouth écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et lança un sourire aux deux hommes. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et lorsqu'elle referma la porte une détonation se fit entendre. Cool guy prépare toi à rentrer dans le vrai jeu, pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans sa voiture.

Gin avait tiqué sur la photo des deux enfants. Inconsciemment, il savait que ce garçon pourrait l'aider à affaiblir le détective Mouri même si Bourbon avait confirmé que le FBI ne l'approchait plus. Il se leva à son tour et regarda son partenaire avec sadisme.

\- Vodka on y va. Il y a des rats et des chiens à abattre!

* * *

Bon, bon, voilà la fin du chapitre et je vais essayer d'être brève! Pour ceux qui veulent pas lire le petit pavé je préviens juste que cette fiction sera en pause temporairement (de combien de temps j'en sais rien mais voilà).

Pour toi, petit lecteur désirant en savoir plus, je vais t'expliquer mes petites raisons:  
\- l'école, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est et que la plupart doivent être plus haut que moi, et bien l'année passée j'ai eu une sorte "d'année sabbatique" me permettant de me concentrer pleinement sur mes écrits et aussi je débutais (j'écris depuis un an voir un peu moins) mais le truc c'est que, bah j'ai vu que si je continuais dans cette voie là mon métier plus tard en pâtirais et donc, j'ai du refaire une année dans un grade supérieur (d'où pourquoi j'ai plus droit à l'erreur).  
\- le manque de temps. Et oui forcément, qui dit travail plus dur dit moins de temps!  
\- l'inspiration. C'est une chose qui m'arrive pas très souvent mais quand c'est là, bah c'est là! Détective Conan est un anime/manga qui me tient vraiment à coeur et je ne veux pas écrire des choses qui ne me plaisent pas et aussi je tiens à présenter des chapitres correctes avec une bonne trame et non un torchon! De ce fait, ça fait un mois que je suis bloquée sur un chapitre et malheureusement, un mois que je recommence (c'est la sixième fois quand même), du coup j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres d'avance (dites vous que les chapitres que vous lisez ici on été écrit en fin août).  
\- la dernière raison est tout simplement que j'ai une autre fiction, qui me tient énormément à coeur. Alors certes, je l'ai pas uploader et je suis qu'à trois chapitres sur huit mais, ça fait depuis un mois que je l'ai en tête et donc, pour avoir du nouveau dans mon style et une amélioration dans l'écriture, je me suis concentrée sur celle-ci.

Voilà les raisons qui font que cette fic sera en pause, je veux pas vous mentir et dire que je vous donnerais un chapitre la semaine prochaine alors que c'est juste totalement faux. Du coup merci d'avoir lu tout ceci, et de m'avoir suivit jusque maintenant et j'espère que vous attendrez et n'oublierez pas Natsuko qui veut encore vous en montrer plus.  
A' la prochaine ^^.


	19. Journal de 13 heures (hs)

Yolo.

* * *

 **Journal de 13 heures**

*bruit du générique*

*musique de la présentation des titres*

«Aujourd'hui à l'actu: l'interview de l'auteure de Natsuko: Keilove, le badbuzz de salut les cochons et what the hell, le plagiat de l'émission «Les reines du shopping» par l'un des nombreux films Disney «La reine des neiges»!»

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs bonjour et bienvenu dans ce journal de 13 heures! Depuis bientôt cinq mois, l'auteure de la fanfiction «Natsuko» ne donnait plus de nouvelles et notre équipe de reportage, avide de curiosité, a décidée de creuser sur cette mystérieuse disparition! Et c'est après plusieurs tickets de trains et deux chutes de verglas, qu'ils l'ont retrouvés dans un bar japo-coréen. Et c'est une interview que l'on vous propose!

*petit jingle sympa*

Après plusieurs semaines d'enquête sans relâche, nous parvenons à trouver cette auteure prénommée «Keilove». Intriguée de ne plus voir sa fiction uploader ou de la voir en activité, nous avons décidé d'aller sur place et de discuter avec elle. Et après quelques changements de train et quelques chutes de verglas, nous voici enfin arriver devant ce fameux bar aux enseignes illuminées d'écritures fluo asiatique.

Interviewer: Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Keilove, mon équipe et moi-même espérons ne pas vous déranger.

Keilove: Bonjour et non vous en faites pas j'étais juste en train de terminer ma partie de cartes yu-gi-oh.

Interviewer: *ça se joue encore ce jeu?* Bien alors commençons! Nous n'allons pas tourner autour des cuvettes, comment justifiez-vous votre absence?

Keilove: Effectivement c'est direct! *rire nerveux* Eh bien pour tout dire, je ne pensais pas être absente aussi longtemps mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et j'étais très dégoûtée par ce que j'écrivais. Cela ne me plaisais plus et je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin, surtout si ce n'est pas fait avec «amour» et amusement! De ce fait, j'ai publiée mes derniers chapitres en stock et j'ai fait l'annonce d'une pause. Ayant recommencer beaucoup de fois le même chapitre et partant dans un délire d'autre monde, je préférais prendre cette décision-là.

Interviewer: Je vois, je vois. Et qu'en est-il de ces fameux chapitres?

Keilove: Actuellement perdu…

Interviewer: Qu'entendez-vous par «perdu»? *ça va durer une plombe je le sens*

Keilove: Eh bien, grâce à un virus de mes c******* que je n'ai pas, j'ai dû reformater un de mes pc et ne savant plus rien faire, je n'ai pas su récupérer les chapitres. De ce fait, j'ai plus rien d'écrit à part les chapitres postés qui sont rester dans mon premier pc.

Interviewer: Que comptez-vous faire pour la suite alors? Ce problème doit être assez «gênant» non?

Keilove: Effectivement c'est très embêtant car j'ai retouchée à ma fic il y a seulement une semaine, donc un bon deux gros mois est passé et je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir de mes projets. Je ne note pas mes idées car je préfère le faire à l'impro et de base, cette fanfic était de l'impro! Je n'aurais jamais cru m'y attacher au point d'en être où j'en suis, même si, certes, ce n'est pas énorme pour certains pour moi ça l'est! Histoire de ne pas faire de carnage de cohérence, je vais uploader dans pas longtemps la réécriture du premier chapitre! Je vais réécrire les six premiers chapitres dans un premier temps car je trouve qu'ils ne correspondent plus du tout avec mon style niveau mise en forme, et aussi c'est juste horrible à relire pour mes yeux! *rire* Donc pendant que je posterais petit à petit ces «nouveaux» chapitres, je m'attaquerais à l'histoire principale et j'uploaderais les bons nouveaux chapitres après en avoir écrit minimum trois et je fonctionnerais ainsi jusqu'à la fin techniquement.

Interviewer: Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait reprendre cette fanfiction?

Keilove: J'en avais parlé avec une amie (coucou Lou) et au fur et à mesure où je lui expliquais l'histoire, je réalisais que j'avais envie de la finir et de me montrer capable de finir un projet. Grâce à elle et aussi au vue qui augmentait petit à petit de jour en jour, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que je m'y mette et aussi, si les vues ne stagnent pas ça veut dire que j'ai su convaincre les lecteurs et ça me fait très plaisir! Je savais qu'en partant avec une fic où il y a des original character ce ne serait pas facile car tout le monde n'aime pas ça.

Interviewer: Voulez-vous ajouter quelques mots pour clôturer cette rencontre?

Keilove: Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs, mon ami qui m'aide à la correction, Lou qui m'a redonner l'envie d'écrire et aussi j'espère que vous apprécierais la suite même si je sais qu'elle ne sortira pas tout de suite. Bref, j'espère que vous n'avez pas lâché mon histoire et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatiente! *ça fait tellement formelle, merde!*

*petit jingle sympa à nouveau*

Nous passons donc au reste de l'actualité et à la phrase qui provoque débat depuis quelques heures aux USA «Viens construire ton mur de Berlin grosse orange, nos tacos sont meilleurs que tes hamburgers, vive le Mexique!» mais pour l'instant nous vous présentons le documentaire sur les Badbuzz de la semaine…

* * *

Yoyo.


	20. Croisement

**Après trois siècles lumières, je suis enfin de retour (et dans une chaleur insupportable)! J'ai fini mes exams *alléluia* et vu que l'été approche (ou plutôt s'incruste) mon envie d'écrire sur DC est revenu et, en plus, j'ai pu m'améliorer! Alors enjoy!**

* * *

Croisement

Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis l'affaire des pythons. Conan avait pu apercevoir Natsuko de temps à autre à l'école mais sans grand résultat. Cette dernière l'évitait, l'ignorait et le prenait même de haut; ce qui agaça fortement le détective! Tournant sur lui-même, le petit garçon attendait que Ran finisse dans la salle-de-bain. Celle-ci prenait toujours un temps monstrueux mais cette fois-ci, c'était exagéré, pensa-t-il en soufflant. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente, la karatéka sortit enfin de la salle-de-bain plus belle que jamais. Conan sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle avait appliqué une fine couche de maquillage ainsi qu'un glose couleur fraise sur ses lèvres. D'un regard interrogateur, Ran fixa le petit garçon aux joues rosit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Conan? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?! Demanda-t-elle déstabiliser en touchant instinctivement sa joue droite.

\- N… Non pas du tout! Tu es magnifique mais… pourquoi tu t'es maquillée? Je veux dire…

\- Ah ça? La classe organise un petit diner pour fêter la fin des examens. En plus, Sonoko m'a harcelé ces derniers temps pour que j'en mette! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Je vois…

Sans en dire plus, Conan entra dans la salle-de-bain, verrouilla la porte et s'adossa dessus. Il en avait marre de jouer le rôle du petit garçon innocent, il voulait redevenir lui. Kudo Shinichi, le grand détective, faisant actuellement pitié à voir, pensa-t-il en souriant ironiquement. Après un trip de mauvaises énergies, il entendit la voix de Ran.

\- Conan dépêche toi! On va être en retard!

\- O… oui Ran j'arrive!

Précipitamment, il ouvrit la vanne du robinet, rinça son visage, enfila ses vêtements, mit ses lunettes et n'oublia pas ses gadgets. Une fois leurs chaussures enfilées, les deux amants quittèrent l'agence laissant ainsi, derrière eux, un Kogoro plus bourré que jamais. Conan n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'organisation, il souhaitait leur rencontre mais la craignait en même temps. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt comme le disait souvent Aï.

Sur le chemin, Ran semblait bien plus bavarde que d'habitude. La lycéenne se monologuait avec joie en pensant que Conan l'écoutait hors, il n'en était rien. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta laissant le petit garçon perdu dans ses pensées avancés. Ce fut seulement après une poignée de seconde que Shinichi remarqua l'absence de Ran. D'un geste brusque, il se retourna et l'aperçut à contre jour. Son visage s'était assombri. Son masque tombait. Se fissurait en mil morceaux devant un soleil lumineux. Des larmes, fines, perlèrent sur son beau visage lavant ainsi son maquillage. Le cœur du détective se serra. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Il y a de cela deux minutes, elle riait aux éclats et là, un nuage gris avait couvert ses yeux tandis que la pluie se déversait sur ses joues. D'un revers, elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

\- Je suis désolée que tu m'aies vu dans cet état... Fit-elle d'une petite voix en utilisant un faux sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ran!? Demanda rapidement le petit garçon inquiet.

\- Il me manque tellement… Cet imbécile… me manque…

Conan ne put s'empêcher d'écarquillé grand ses yeux. Il lui manquait. Un seau d'eau glacé venait de s'abattre sur lui en l'espace d'un instant. Encore, encore il faisait souffrir des gens. D'un geste, il serra ses poings et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait lui dire la vérité. Il voulait la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ne plus lui mentir. Cependant, dans un tel corps que pouvait-il faire? À nouveau, il se retrouvait dans le rôle d'un clown. Obligé de faire rire la foule quand il le fallait et de se cacher derrière un masque. Un silence lourd planait sur le trottoir. Aucun n'osait parler, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Brusquement, une voix féminine brisa cet espace-temps stoppé.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous bloquez le chemin! Remarqua Natsuko d'un ton désagréable.

Elle venait de ramener le détective sur la terre ferme tandis que Ran laissa le passage libre.

\- Ah je suis désolée! S'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Toi! S'écria Conan à voix haute.

\- Encore? Souffla désespéré la petite fille. Tu lâches rien toi hein?

\- Je te retourne la pareil!

D'un petit gémissement hautin, la fillette traça devant lui et lui jeta un regard joueur. Venait-elle de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise? Pourquoi? Sans s'en rendre compte, il la laissa filer encore et replongea dans ses pensées pour un court moment.

\- Est-ce une amie? Demanda Ran interloquée.

\- Juste une connaissance. Répliqua aussitôt Conan embarrassé.

La suite du trajet se passa sans encombre. Excepté le moment de faiblesse de Ran, les deux tourtereaux avaient rigolés tout en parlant de tout et de rien. La championne de karaté laissa Conan seul devant les portes de son école et se dirigea, pressée, vers son établissement scolaire. La soirée se fera sans Ran, pensa ce dernier en franchissant les grilles. Genta et les autres le rejoignirent rapidement et une journée normale commença à nouveau. D'un soufflement, le petit garçon s'assit à sa place tandis qu'Haibara fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Cette dernière était restée en retrait et semblait pensive.

\- Un problème?

\- Non, rien.

Son attitude de glace avait repris le dessus ce qui provoqua un deuxième soupire de la part du détective. Alors que la sonnerie interrompu le brouhaha, Kobayashi entra toute joyeuse dans la classe. Le bruit de fond reprit pendant l'espace d'une minute mais fut coupé court. Ce sourire si étincelant était assez commun pour elle mais pas à ce point, pensa Conan perplexe.

\- Les enfants, nous allons avoir pendant quelques jours des stagiaires! Annonça-t-elle fièrement. C'est un grand pas pour l'école qui commençait à peiner. J'espère que vous les accueillerez bien!

À peine eut-elle terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. De taille moyenne, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux surmontés d'une fine monture en plastique, l'homme s'avança maladroitement. Quelque rigolade se fit entendre tandis que Kobayashi claqua sa main sur le bureau en signe d'avertissement.

\- Euh… je vous prie de m'excuser… Mademoiselle mais… je n'ai pas de craies…

\- Oh oui! Tenez!

D'un geste, elle lui donna un gros pot de craies aux multiples couleurs. Rapidement, le stagiaire s'effaça laissant la professeure avec un sourire radieux. Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant, pensa Conan en rigolant intérieurement. Devant lui, Ayumi fit une réflexion sur le style vestimentaire qu'elle trouvait trop débraillé à l'inverse, Genta lui répondit le contraire et se fit gronder par Kobayashi qui l'avait entendu jusque-là. Inconsciemment, son regard fut attiré sur la jeune scientifique. Celle-ci semblait vraiment ailleurs et il ne put s'empêcher de lui en parler.

\- Oh Haibara! Chuchota-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

\- Hé oh! Dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

D'un coup, elle sursauta en laissant sortir un petit cri étranglé.

\- T'es fou de faire ça?! S'emballa cette dernière.

\- Je suis désolé mais tu me répondais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Depuis ce matin tu n'as pas l'air ici mais ailleurs…

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Haibara ne me dit pas que… Ces gars sont ici?

Une lueur s'était inséré dans le regard du détective rajeunit, et celle-ci fut rapidement décelé par la scientifique. Comme elle le pensait, il n'attendait que ça. Un affrontement avec eux, cependant, ses instincts ne la trahissaient jamais. Quelque chose allait se produire mais était-ce judicieux de lui en parler?

\- J'ai l'impression que… quelque chose va se passer mais j'ignore quoi… reste prudent… Demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard rapidement.

Conan ne comprit pas tout de suite l'avertissement et laissa place à l'interlocution dans son regard. Après les larmes de Ran, venait le pressentiment d'Haibara. À nouveau, il souffla et finit par se concentrer sur sa feuille d'exercice.

Dans le couloir, le stagiaire aux manières maladroites s'avança, la tête dans ses pensées. Dans ses mains, les craies s'agitaient à l'intérieur du pot produisant un son dérangeant pour son porteur. Alors qu'il fixa un point imaginaire, il sentit un parfum flotter dans l'air. Doux et vanillé. Une odeur féminine. À quelques centimètres se trouvait Natsuko et son incontournable air supérieur. La fillette ne semblait pas pressée et tenait un mot dans ses mains, sûrement une missive d'un professeur. Il passa à sa droite et ne détourna pas le regard. Un sourire s'était créé. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

* * *

 **Bon c'est un chapitre un peu court mais ça passe. Promis le prochain (déjà écrit) est un peu plus long et aussi on va enfin arriver à entrer dans l'intrigue! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais mettre tous les nouveaux persos (si je le fais ou non car je dois avouer ne pas du tout les aimer que ce soit la prof ou le flic ou Mary) et pour l'upload, ça va varier en fonction de mon inspi et tout le tralala. Merci à DetectiveRan008 et Eyto pour leurs reviews (je suis légèrement en retard mais voilà xD).**


	21. Un début d'alliance

_Allez on entre enfin dans les révélations! Les masques vont commencer à se briser et vous aurez une jolie petite surprise au prochain chapitre :-)_

* * *

 ** _Un début d'alliance_**

La sonnerie venait de rompre le silence dans la classe. La journée était finie. Résultat? Journée normale comme d'habitude. Conan avait approché Natsuko mais Ayumi s'était amenée et en avait décidé autrement. Habituellement, elle ne montrait pas ses signes de jalousie mais là, c'était flagrant. Il avait pu sentir le regard froid de la noirette se poser sur sa camarade de classe. Dans les couloirs, le petit détective vagabondait seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était conscient que ces derniers temps ses pensées occupaient la majeure partie de son temps libre mais il ne pouvait lutter. Aï et les autres étaient déjà partis depuis cinq minutes tandis que le détective devait finir de ranger la classe. En vérité, il avait demandé à sa comparse de les éloigner de lui histoire d'une soirée; il souhaitait à tout prix parler à Natsuko. Le jeu entre eux deux devait se stopper s'il voulait avancer dans sa quête.

Après une volée d'escaliers, Conan arriva au casier où il enfila ses chaussures. Les oiseaux chantonnaient, le soleil se faisait doucement effacer par des nuages ternes et le vent commençait à se lever. La fine brise caressa les joues du détective et profita, en même temps, de balayer les feuilles jonchant l'entrée. Une journée normale, pensa-t-il lassé. Soudainement, l'écho de pas pressé se firent entendre suivit d'une descente précipitée dans les escaliers. Le bruit d'une chute fit envoler au loin les oiseaux tandis que Conan se redressa et se précipita pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Assise sur ses fesses, Natsuko peinait à se relever et se massa légèrement la cheville. Elle lâcha un juron et remit sa coiffure en place. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Conan et ce dernier put y lire un sentiment d'agacement. Alors qu'il voulut l'aider, une silhouette prit les devant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda le stagiaire inquiet sur une voix à peine audible.

Le rajeunit fut surpris de voir encore cet homme à l'école et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le pourquoi.

\- Vous travaillez tard Monsieur? Fit-il en se dirigeant vers Natsuko.

\- Ah… euh non… juste…

Il n'eut le temps de finir que la fillette se releva d'un bond tout en cachant sa grimace de douleur. Sa cheville avait dû se fouler légèrement, pensa-t-elle en se maudissant. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnu et d'un geste, elle fit face à l'homme. Il affichait un sourire gentil et grattait frénétiquement sa tignasse ocre qui lui faisait la guerre. Alors qu'il voulut reprendre sa phrase, Kobayashi arriva et en décida autrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Ah Mademoiselle… cette jeune fille a glissée et…

\- Faite attention quand vous descendez les escaliers! Gronda-t-elle la fillette déjà agacée. Est-ce que tu es blessée?

\- Non ça va.

Sans en dire plus, Natsuko se dirigea vers les casiers, enfila ses converses tout en prêtant attention à sa foulure et partit. Derrière elle, Shinichi avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher et s'immisça à ses côtés.

Kobayashi lâcha un soupire et se massa les tempes. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'était plus sortie et que l'école lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Elle aimait son métier mais elle désirait un peu s'évader. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à monter les escaliers, le stagiaire l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle, j'aimerais… si ça ne vous dérange pas… diner avec vous ce soir…

\- Moi?! Fit la concernée surprise. Pourquoi?

\- Oui, je vous trouve tellement épanouie! J'aimerais que… vous me conseillez… Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Eh bien pourquoi pas, en plus ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie!

\- Je viendrais vous chercher chez vous, pourrais-je avoir votre adresse et numéro de téléphone? Au passage, j'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure… je m'appelle Mahiro. Expliqua le dénommé Mahiro avec un sourire qui essayait d'enlever sa timidité.

\- Bien sûr et, vous portez un joli nom.

Elle griffonna une adresse et un numéro sur un bout de papier, garder dans sa poche, et lui donna. Mahiro afficha un grand sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à demander ça, tandis que l'institutrice ne tenait plus en place. Elle se sentit revivre et avait hâte d'être à ce soir même si sa tenue était manquante! De plus, Shiratori n'était plus avec elle ces derniers temps. Une enquête majeure sur un serial killer prenait une bonne partie de son temps laissant ainsi la Belle seule.

Conan avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec Natsuko. Personne ne se trouvait dans les rues et seul quelques voitures passaient à la hâte. Il ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait mais il se laissa emporter, après tout, Ran n'était pas là ce soir. Le silence planait depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'école et, malgré sa foulure, la fillette avançait relativement vite. Shinichi pouvait desceller une pression dans son regard, elle était pressée pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Après un dédale de rue, ils arrivèrent dans un embranchement plus animé de la ville. Un konbini se trouvait au coin de la rue et Natsuko se dépêcha d'y entrer. Elle savait où elle devait aller et que le temps était compté. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta devant un rayon exposant divers bentô allant du plus léger au plus gras. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte différente et une explosion de joie se montrait. Elle s'empara du dernier bentô présent dans la catégorie poulet et passa à la caisse. Conan ne put cacher sa surprise à la vue du portefeuille de la gamine. Elle se baladait avec au moins une bonne centaine d'euros en liquide et une carte bancaire. Habituellement, on donnait quelques pièces mais pas une somme comme celle-là! La caissière lui adressa un sourire protecteur et encaissa sans se poser plus de question. Heureuse, Natsuko sortit du magasin et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ça commence à me saouler que tu me suives comme un chien. Si j'aurais voulu un animal de compagnie je te l'aurais dit mais là, je ne pense pas l'avoir souhaité! Expliqua cette dernière en se retournant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit la fois passé, je veux te parler. Tu sembles, non tu es, mêlée à quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Tu as pris ce pin lors du meurtre au konbini qui plus est, tu as quelque chose sur la joue qui te trahi.

La fillette aux yeux azur lâcha un rire nerveux puis souffla. Il était peut-être temps de se mettre en équipe, pensa-t-elle en regardant attentivement le détective.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce lieu est adapté pour discuter d'un sujet pareil.

Conan ne cacha pas sa surprise, aurait-elle enfin accepté de lui parler? D'un geste, il lui prit le poignet et l'entraina vers la maison du professeur. Aucun n'avait parlé sur le chemin, ils restaient muets dans leur pensée. Natsuko repensait à ce fameux jour tandis que Conan repensait aux évènements du Tropical Land. Une fois entrée, Agasa se dépêchait de servir à la fillette un jus d'orange pendant qu'elle s'installa confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils. Le sachet plastique contenant son bentô avait été rangé dans le frigo alors que le professeur peinait à ne pas craquer devant cette nourriture généreuse. Haibara se détacha de son pc et, par curiosité, s'incrusta dans la conversation des deux. Elle aussi avait été intriguée par cette fille et désirait en savoir plus.

Ce fut Conan qui commença en premier, il se mit en accord avec la jeune scientifique pour ne rien cacher. Malgré une première protestation, elle céda rapidement face aux yeux déterminés du grand détective. Shinichi lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé de A à Z, sa rencontre avec Gin et Vodka, Pisco, puis Vermouth, suivit des deux snipers et de Kir, une espionne de la CIA, Irish, pour terminer avec Bourbon et son appartenance à la police secrète japonaise. Natsuko écoutait tout attentivement, elle ne semblait pas plus choquée d'apprendre qui il était réellement et fut même soulagée, d'un côté, elle venait de trouver des gens presque pareils qu'elle. Après que Conan eut fini son histoire, elle hésita un instant mais ce dernier lui posa une question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas comme les autres enfants?

\- Eh ben, quel tact! Pourquoi, c'est ça? Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Un conducteur fantôme et bam. Fracas. Ça s'est passé il y a deux ans, et durant cette même année, les médecins ont décelé que j'avais un cerveau plus évolué si je peux dire ça comme ça. Le choque a provoqué un déclic et, actuellement, j'utiliserais quinze pourcents à peu près.

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Conan se sentit désolée pour la fillette qui devait endurer un tel fardeau. A son âge, on devrait plus être préoccupé de jouer à la poupée ou du paquet de céréales vide que la mort. Voyant ce même sentiment ressurgir, Natsuko reprit.

\- Garde ta pitié. Ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne pourra changer le cours des choses. Maintenant que les bases ont été mises, passons à la partie qui nous intéresse tous!

Rapidement, mais avec précision, Natsuko raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bâtiment. La rencontre avec l'inspectrice White et un autre inspecteur nonchalant, la mort de cette dernière et la trahison de ce dernier ainsi que l'éraflure de la balle qui était gravée sur sa peau et aussi le pin découvert avec le corps.

\- Encore cette histoire de pins. Fit Conan pensif.

\- Ouais et je peux t'assurer que le jour où je retrouverais ce connard, je l'exploserais.

\- Ne dis pas ça, pour l'instant nous devrions chercher si…

Conan s'arrêta et regarda Haibara. Cette dernière s'était crispée et ne parlait plus. D'un geste, il lui prit la main et la rassura. Il était temps de mettre fin à ça et pour ce faire, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du FBI. Cependant, la jeune scientifique laissa quelques mots s'échapper de sa bouche jusque-là close.

\- Sake, ils ont trouvé Sake.

* * *

Bien, bien par où commencer? Bon d'abord merci aux reviewers: Eyto et DetectiveRan008

DetectiveRan008: Courage pour tes exams, perso j'attends les délibés. Et intéressant pour le lien entre le stagiaire et Natsuko mais faut un peu creusé. Franchement Ran je lui tire mon chapeau vu comment c'est pas prêt de se finir le manga. Sa patience est légendaire je pense xD

Eyto: T'es un thug de reprendre mes paroles 0.0 Et dix ans? Woh t'as la même patiente de Ran? xD ;-)

Bon on enchaîne sur un mini pavé (qui n'a peut-être pas lieu d'être mais bon soit). J'hésite depuis quelques semaines de poster d'autres histoires sur le fandom DC. Le problème, c'est que je suis unique (oui les chevilles vont bien don't worry) et que je fais pas les choses normalement. Pour exemple, j'ai un humour pas à part mais bizarre et j'ai écrit une petite fic délire mais bon j'hésite de la poster car ça m'étonnerais que ça soit bien accueilli (confiance/20) (en plus je sais même pas si y a des gens qui ont fait un même concept donc bon j'ai pas envie de voir du plagiat tchic ou tchac xD). Aussi je tiens à prévenir (encore) que dans cette fic vous verrez des persos mis de côté dans le manga ou occasionnel. J'ai des paring assez anodin et souvent critiqué parce qu'ils sont pas trop courant voir rare. Du coup sur cette fin de pavé totalement dans le désordre, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée ou journée!~


	22. Toucher

Upload sauvage et pas prévu bonsoir! Bon je pries pour que la mise en page soit agréable car, j'avoue, j'ai fais des pavés paragraphes suivis donc bon, prions!

Brefouille (cette expression imaginée sonne bizarre et vieux 0.0) bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _Toucher_**

Le silence planait sur le petit groupe. Haibara ne désirait pas en dire plus sur le dénommé Sake et préféra s'éclipser dans la salle-de-bain où elle fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle seule avait ses raisons qu'elle savait, pensa Conan en fixant la table. Ce dernier souhaitait en apprendre plus de ce nouveau membre, il souhaitait secouer Haibara et lui dire à quel point tout serait plus facile si elle parlerait, mais il ne le ferait pas. Shinichi savait que derrière cette apparence froide se cachait une fille en souffrance, de plus, il se sentait responsable de la mort d'Akemi. De ce fait, il respecta tant bien que mal le vœu de silence, pour l'instant, de la jeune femme. Tandis que le professeur servit à nouveau Natsuko, celui-ci s'arrêta sur le rajeunit et le regarda. La situation était dingue voir totalement irréaliste. Depuis des semaines, il se passait tellement de chose que même lui n'en revenait pas. Alors que Conan voulut briser le silence, ce fut Natsuko qui prit les devant.

\- Si jamais tu apprends des choses, dis le moi. Je ne t'ai pas partagé ça pour faire jolie, je veux retrouver ce type.

\- D'abord tu dois me confier ces pins! Ce sera plus sûr pour nous surtout que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne sauras pas arrêter la menace.

D'un regard hésitant, la petite fille se concerta avec son subconscient. Dans sa poche se trouvait le pin de Madame Takô, chez elle le pin de Marco qui reliait au meurtre de l'inspectrice. Après un soupir, elle sortit de sa poche l'objet et le déposa délicatement sur la table. L'émetteur récepteur avait été préalablement brisé par ses soins. Conan s'en saisit aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire signifiant qu'elle avait sa parole. Le silence reprit le dessus mais se brisa en moins de deux par un appel téléphonique. Le portable de Natsuko sonna berçant ainsi, pendant une fraction de seconde, les oreilles des deux garçons. Elle ne décrocha pas et se contenta de fixer son écran fissuré sur le côté gauche.

\- Je dois y aller. Préviens moi s'il se passe un truc ok?

\- Attend! Tu as dit que tes parents étaient morts mais, Conan fit une pause et prit soin de ne pas être trop brusque, qui te loge?

\- Une fille.

À ses mots, la fillette se leva et enfila ses chaussures. Elle sentit le regard du détective rajeunit se poser sur elle et son cœur se serra. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de discussion avec quelqu'un. Il lui avait parlé d'une telle manière et avait pris soin de ne pas l'offenser or, elle n'avait pas été de main morte durant ces dernières semaines. Pendant un millième de seconde, elle pensa que s'adoucir ne serait pas mauvais mais l'idée fut rapidement effacée; l'air supérieur était sa marque de fabrique pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Dans un dernier élan, elle se retourna et lui adressa un mini sourire. La porte se claqua laissant derrière elle un Conan perplexe et excité. Il se demandait toujours comment à un tel âge on pouvait déjà être un mystère mais le pin qu'il bougea avec attention prit le dessus sur toutes ses autres questions.

Haibara n'avait su se détacher de la scène et avait tout observé silencieusement. Si Sake avait été choisi alors, l'organisation avait franchi un pas dans la préparation de drogue forte. Chassant cette idée de sa tête, la brunette entra à nouveau dans la salle-de-bain et plongea dans son bain chaud.

Sumiko était rentrée plus tôt chez elle que prévu. Sur le chemin du retour, la manager des Détectives Boys avait été faire les magasins. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à ce rendez-vous dans un jean et des baskets, une robe était plus adaptée s'était-elle dit. Alors, pendant une bonne heure, elle déambula dans la rue marchande à la recherche de la robe idéale. À chaque vitrine où elle s'était arrêtée, elle fixait son reflet et essayait de ne pas soupirer. Shiratori lui manquait, elle avait douté de lui mais maintenant, elle en devenait accro. C'était la première fois qu'il oubliait de lui donner des nouvelles pendant plus de deux jours; ce qui préoccupa la jeune femme. En réalité, si elle désirait tant trouver la perle parfaite, s'était pour impressionner l'homme de sa vie et lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être sublime avec n'importe quel vêtement. Après une rapide imagination de l'expression de surprise se dressant sur le visage du policier, elle reprit sa quête et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Son compte en banque eut légèrement mal lors de l'encaissement mais la jeune femme rayonnait. Au final, elle garderait cette robe pour Shiratori et irait au rendez-vous en jean et basket. Après tout, elle n'allait pas en rendez-vous galant donc autant rester simple!

Les aiguilles tournèrent sur l'horloge sonnant ainsi huit heures du soir. Mahiro lui avait envoyé un sms lui indiquant l'heure et le lieu de rencontre, un petit restaurant sympathique aux allures anglaises. D'un pas hésitant, la professeure entra dans l'établissement et s'adressa à une serveuse qui la conduit directement à la table réservée. Sumiko attendu quelques instants et, à la vue du stagiaire, se rassura. Il ne lui avait pas posé un lapin, c'était un bon point de départ! Ce dernier avait opté pour la simplicité, lui aussi, et avait juste peigné sa tignasse ocre. Le garçon maladroit semblait s'être affirmé une fois à l'extérieur. Mahiro s'assit devant Kobayashi et lui adressa un sourire suivit d'un joli compliment. Une fois les plats commandés, les deux comparses discutèrent sympathiquement. Sumiko lui expliqua son parcours scolaire ainsi que sa vie d'ado. Quant à Mahiro, il resta évasif sur certains points mais précis sur d'autre. Le garçon semblait venir de bonne famille, studieux, sans problème apparent et en couple avec une jeune fille de son âge qui exerçait la profession de fleuriste.

Une fois l'entrée dégustée, ils continuèrent à parler de leurs ambitions et aussi de leur partenaire. Cependant, la jeune femme resta silencieuse sur la profession de son conjoint. Elle ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant, bien qu'une partie le sache, et voulait aussi garder une part de secret face à son interlocuteur. Sa confiance avait aussi des méfiances et des limites. Voyant que le sujet n'était pas le meilleur à aborder, Mahiro pivota vers un autre tout à fait opposé. Il s'intéressa à son rôle d'enseignante et ses rapprochements avec ses élèves. Il désirait en savoir plus sur «Comment nouer des liens avec ses élèves pour les nuls». D'une voix ardente, elle lui conta ses expériences, astuces et aussi sa «carrière» en tant que manager des DB. Ce dernier sembla intrigué par le dernier point et lui en demanda plus. Toujours sur le même ton, elle lui expliqua les multiples enquêtes qu'avaient résolu les enfants et, sans le vouloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre Conan en avant ce qui interpella le stagiaire. Ce Edogawa Conan semblait incroyable et en plus, il logeait chez les Mouri! C'est alors que, tout d'un coup, ils en vinrent à parler du fameux Kogoro l'endormi et ses multiples résolutions d'enquêtes ainsi que l'aide apporté à la police japonaise.

La soirée se termina sur une note de rigolade et Sumiko partit première. Il était à peu près vingt-trois heures et elle ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise tête devant ses élèves. Sur la route, les lumières commencèrent à tourbillonner sur elles-mêmes et les sons de circulation devinrent plus lourds. Elle bailla une fois, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement. Elle bailla à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent. D'un bruit, une voiture entra en collision avec une autre. Tout s'accéléra autour de la jeune femme. Des cris fusèrent, des appels à l'aide se fit entendre, des tâches apparurent sur l'airbag habituellement blanc, du rouge perlait sur ses cils et s'écoulait sur ses joues. Sa tête lui fit atrocement mal, un marteau martela sans arrêt ses tempes tandis qu'un rouleau compresseur passait sur tout son corps. Elle put entre apercevoir le visage d'une personne l'aidant à sortir du véhicule et puis, néant.

 ** _Quartier général de la police de Tôkyô_**

Affalé sur son bureau surpeuplé de papiers et de gobelets à café, Shiratori s'était endormi à poing fermé. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement inhabituel à cette heure tardive. Des policiers faisaient des vas et viens, chuchotaient, s'éloignaient et, lorsque l'inspecteur releva la tête, les regards se posèrent sur lui. Une tension était palpable, tous le fixaient avec une mauvaise mine et attendaient que l'un d'entre eux se décide à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Shiratori perplexe et un peu gêné par tous ces regards.

Silence.

Agacé, il se leva de son siège et fit le tour de son bureau avant de se poster devant Takagi. Il savait que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de tout révéler. C'est alors que la voix de Sato se fit entendre. Cette dernière entra à son tour dans la pièce et regarda avec insistance l'inspecteur Megure. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la tête mais elle n'en tenu compte.

\- Shiratori… Commença-t-elle hésitante ne savant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Oui? Répondit ce dernier curieux.

\- C'est… à propos de Sumiko…

À ses mots, le policier se figea sur place et un frisson lui parcourut le corps telle une décharge électrique inattendue. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement tandis qu'une goutte de sueur fit son apparition sur son front. Après plusieurs secondes, qui lui parurent des siècles, il finit par laisser sortir des mots de sa bouche.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Elle est au soin intensif… Les médecins pensent que…

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle! Coupa l'inspecteur froidement suivit d'un rire nerveux.

\- Ça n'en est pas une.

Un voile s'immisça sur les yeux de Sato rendant ainsi son regard plus sombre.

\- Elle a eu un frontal avec une autre voiture… Le conducteur est légèrement blessé mais Sumiko…

\- À quel hôpital est-elle!? Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la jeune femme.

\- À l'hôpital central d'Haido mais…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir que Shiratori se précipita vers l'extérieur. Pourquoi le destin avait-il fait une chose pareille? Pourquoi, alors qu'il venait enfin retrouver son premier amour, les choses devaient se finir ainsi? Il se rua à l'intérieur de sa voiture et partit en trombe.

Dans une voiture, parquée un peu plus loin, le conducteur afficha un grand sourire. Il venait de terminer une discussion importante et rangea délicatement son téléphone dans sa poche. Le serpent, se trouvant à ses côtés sur le siège passager, s'éveilla lentement et se dirigea vers les jambes du conducteur. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de tapoter des doigts son volent à la vue de la voiture qui partait. Une Harley Davidson s'arrêta de son côté et tapa au carreau. D'un geste, la conductrice lui demanda de la suivre. Le moteur rugit de plaisir tandis que les deux véhicules s'immisçaient à travers un Tôkyô en larme.

* * *

En vrai ça me parait court comparé à ce que j'avais sur Word 0.0 (oui j'aime me taper des monologues).

Remerciement à DetectiveRan008 pour sa review! Ravie de voir que mes chapitres (maladroit) font plaisir! :D Pour la tutrice légale elle apparaitra plus tard (je préfère que Natsuko soit mise dans une famille d'accueil que solo comme dans chaque manga quasi, ce n'est qu'une enfant encore malgré sa particularité) et le stagiaire c'est tout sauf ça xD. C'est une bonne question pour le sixième sens, je t'avouerais que j'aimerais pas en mettre un 'fin rester un peu sur le fait que c'est une enfant (même si j'ai conscience qu'elle fait pas trop gamine) et que c'est trop "pété" qu'elle ait encore une capacité en plus (sinon elle les prend tous par derrière dans l'organisation xD). L'amour compliqué et les rencontres ça fait pas bon ménage, Kobayashi va s'en souvenir je pense (je suis tellement sadique car ça c'est rien xD).

Bref c'est tout pour moi, maintenant on rentre dans les choses sérieuses! Entre Sake et le petit nettoyage de l'organisation y a du boulot!


	23. Les larmes de Shiratori

Hey tout le monde, on est parti pour un petit chapitre sur lequel je me suis éclatée! (en vrai je suis méchante avec mes personnages) J'espère que ça vous plaira, il m'a demandé pas mal de temps!

* * *

 ** _Les larmes de Shiratori_**

La pluie s'était abattu d'une manière torrentielle sur le quartier d'Haido. Dans les allées centrales de l'hôpital, Shiratori s'y précipitait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il avait vu le médecin s'occupant de Sumiko et ce dernier affichait une mine désolée; ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude du policier. Sur sa route, il bouscula quelques patients et remarqua un nombre de personnes étonnant pour l'heure. Il était à peu près vingt-trois heures et pourtant, des familles et personnes âgées trainaient dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte menant au soin intensif, son cœur se serra, sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans elle, l'amour qu'il portait envers elle était trop fort pour s'éteindre en un simple coup. Tandis qu'il ralentit le rythme, essoufflé et fatigué, il entendit une conversation entre deux internes. Ses réflexes de policier ressurgirent d'un coup, ses sens étaient en éveille et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cette masse anormale de personnes s'entassaient dans l'hôpital.

\- Franchement, ça commence à m'énerver! C'est la deuxième épidémie qu'on se tape en moins de deux mois! Souffla une des deux femmes d'un ton énervé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Faudrait qu'ils fassent un plus attention quand on dit qu'un restaurant est dégueulasse! Répliqua la deuxième en serrant son chignon.

Intrigué, Shiratori les interpella et hésita un instant en touchant son badge.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda ce dernier en retirant sa main.

L'une des deux femmes le fixa et leva un sourcil, elle hésita un court instant avant de se plaindre.

\- Plusieurs personnes mangeant dans un restaurant de ramen populaire ont attrapé une infection alimentaire. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que ce jour-là ce soit le menu en promotion, résultat: un amas de personnes malades et un service prêt à éclater!

Tandis que sa collègue voulut prendre la parole, le médecin en chef les interpella et les demanda en renfort. Shiratori ne savait pas comme il devait prendre les dires de l'infirmière, la ville était sous pression et cela se ressentait! Un serial killer, une épidémie anormal, Sumiko et son accident, tout s'embrassait dans sa tête. Alors qu'il faillit se perdre dans ses pensées, il revint à la raison et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien aimée.

Après une course de cinq minutes et un dédale de couloir interminable, il arriva enfin devant la porte. D'une inspiration profonde, il déposa sa main sur la poigné et la tourna. Son cœur était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine à l'inverse de son corps qui se réchauffait. La moue du médecin dansait dans sa tête, il pria pour que celui-ci se trompe et d'un geste, il entra dans la chambre.

Assis sur un tabouret, au chevet de la jeune professeure, Camel tapotait à toute vitesse, maladroitement, sur son portable. À l'entente de la porte, il tressauta et regarda en direction de celle-ci. Une expression de surprise peigna le visage des deux hommes tandis que le bruit des battements de cœur de Sumiko brisait le silence.

\- Vous… Qu'est-ce que… Articula difficilement Shiratori.

\- Je vous retourne la question… Demanda Camel en verrouillant son téléphone.

Tout en entrant dans la pièce, l'inspecteur prit une des chaises qui décorait la pièce et s'installa au pied du lit. Sa mine s'était grisée, il regarda d'un air consterné son amante. Par chance, l'accident n'avait pas provoqué de grave blessure sur le corps de l'institutrice, malheureusement, les lésions subis à la tête montraient la violence de l'impact tout comme les bandages pourprés au niveau du front. Les médecins faisaient des allers-retours et perdaient de plus en plus espoir tandis que le rythme cardiaque s'adoucissait. Camel regarda, d'un air désolé, l'homme à ses côtés et hésita à parler.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici? Demanda Shiratori en ne détourant pas le regard.

\- J'étais présent…

\- C'est de votre faute si elle est dans cet état-là? Interrompu le policier d'une voix glaciale.

\- N…Non! vous vous trompez! C'est moi qui l'ai sorti de là!

D'un regard, Shiartori se leva et prit la main de sa moitié. Elle était froide. Sous ses yeux, il la vit se faner telle une fleur en manque d'eau. Voyant un désir d'être seul, Camel s'effaça sans dire un mot mais lui adressa un regard compatissant. Il n'avait rien pu faire, l'accident s'était produit sous ses yeux mais il avait été impuissant. Jodie était parti se chercher un café et lui était resté dans la voiture, pensif. C'était le bruit du frontal qui l'avait ramené à la réalité; réalisant ainsi le triste spectacle qui venait de se passer. Sans se poser plus de questions, il avait accouru au secours des malheureux et avait ainsi découvert le corps de Sumiko à moitié consciente. Jodie avait appelé une ambulance quelques secondes après et l'institutrice fut emmener rapidement. Alors qu'il mit la porte contre, Camel s'adossa au mur et vit Jodie accourir vers lui. Derrière elle, James et son visage marqué par la fatigue se pressa. Une nuit de sommeil, c'était devenu son seul souhait. Cependant, Jodie était révoltée, à nouveau, on s'était attaqué à un de ses proches. À nouveau, l'organisation l'avait fait basculer dans la colère et la tristesse.

Une fois assuré d'être seul, Shiratori se rassit auprès de son amante et lui reprit la main. Les battements faiblissaient et ses yeux se noircissaient d'un flot de larme. Il était en colère, comment leur histoire pouvait-elle se finir là-dessus? Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'acharnait au travail, certes, il avait abusé sur la caféine et oublié de recharger son portable depuis deux jours, mais était-ce suffisant de le punir de cette manière? Il sentit le barrage fictif craqué et essuya, d'un revers, ses yeux humidifiés. Le TGV lui servant de cœur venait de se calmer et, tout doucement, il laissa des phrases s'échapper de sa bouche jusque-là close.

\- Excuse-moi… J'aurais dû mettre ce stupide téléphone à charger… mais j'ai oublié… j'étais tellement préoccupé par cette affaire… tu sais, on est rarement confronté à ce genre d'enquête et…

D'un coup il s'arrêta et se moqua de lui-même intérieurement. Il était sérieux de parler de ça dans un tel moment? Une vie lui filait entre les doigts et lui, il discutait comme si ils prenaient un café! Un bruit aigu résonna dans sa tête et brusquement, il dirigea son regard vers la cause de cet insupportable son. Une ligne effaçait le dernier rythme cardiaque. Son visage se décomposa, tout son corps trembla, une pâleur extrême s'empara de lui tandis qu'il serra sa main encore plus fort.

\- Non, non, non, non! Ne me laisse pas! Sumiko! Un médecin! Hurla-t-il en panique. Je t'en supplies!

Le barrage céda et l'eau ruissela à vive allure. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de son apparence, de sa virilité. Il souhaitait une chose, qu'elle reste auprès de lui. D'un geste de folie, il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses larmes coulèrent sur le visage refroidit de la jeune femme. Sa main s'agrippa encore plus fort tandis que sa deuxième martela le bouton de secours. Brusquement, des internes se précipitèrent dans la chambre et l'écartèrent. Shiratori se débattu du mieux qu'il put mais fut jeté en dehors de la pièce. La seule chose qu'il vit était un médecin s'emparer d'un défibrillateur et l'exercer sur le corps inanimé. Le monde s'écroula à ses pieds tandis que la porte se ferma. Il sentit qu'elle n'allait plus s'ouvrir, qu'elle resterait close jusqu'à la fin. Le silence régnait de pied ferme dans le couloir et seul les larmes tachèrent le sol en balatum blanc. Les trois agents du F.B.I restèrent collés sur le sol, aucuns n'osaient bouger ni même parler. Ils le regardèrent. Sans un bruit.

 ** _Quelque part dans une forêt de Tôkyô_**

Un bâtiment en piteux état s'éleva dans la pénombre forestière. Les vitres brisées, le toit percé de végétation, des trous parsemant les murs et le matériel en fin de vie créait l'atmosphère abandonné. Alors qu'aucun signe de vie semblait paraitre de l'extérieur, des personnes en blouse blanche s'activèrent à l'intérieur. Des lampes, éclairant finement certains endroits précis, grésillaient en accord. La silhouette de Gin s'affirma au fur et à mesure qu'il traversa les pièces, il avait rendez-vous, lui et Vodka, avec Sake. Il connaissait le personnage qui se cachait derrière ce nom de code tout comme la particularité qui embrouillerait n'importe quelle personne. Il avait accéléré le pas voyant Vodka intrigué par tous les produits chimiques. Seule l'élite avait accès à l'identité de Sake mais bien sûr, certains échappaient à la règle. Alors qu'il descendit les escaliers en tirant un dernier coup sur sa cigarette, il aperçut Vermouth dans sa combinaison de motarde moulante. Vodka ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise à l'inverse de son partenaire qui resta de marbre. Elle était toujours là quand le Boss prenait une affaire au sérieux. Subitement, une deuxième silhouette se détacha laissant Whisky faire son apparition. Toujours accompagné de son serpent, l'homme rayonnait dans son costard noir taillé d'une rose en boutonnière.

\- Ginours d'amour! Fit ce dernier d'un signe de main. Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau. Chantonna-t-il en s'émoustillant.

L'assassin ne prêta attention à lui et s'adressa à Vermouth.

\- La raison.

\- De?

\- Ta présence.

\- Oh, ça? Juste une vérification. Sourit l'actrice en lui tournant le dos.

\- Et lui? Demanda Vodka en pointant Whisky du doigt.

\- Une simple âme égarée Vodkinou. Barbie a accepté de me prendre sous son aile et me voilà avec vous. Raconta-t-il en caressant son animal de compagnie.

Agacé, Vodka alluma une cigarette et se contenta de suivre Gin. Cependant, Whisky l'interrompu dans son geste.

\- Dites, quand vais-je pouvoir _le_ voir?

\- De qui parles-tu? Demanda la blonde intriguée.

\- Bourbi.

Un sourire se tailla sur le visage de Gin qui préféra ne rien dire. Les retrouvailles seraient sanglantes, c'était ce que lui avait promis cette personne. Laissant la question en suspend, les quatre assassins s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel.

La pluie s'abattait d'une manière acharnée. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Natsuko observa la nature se déchainer, elle exprimait sa tristesse envers les humains selon la fillette. Aujourd'hui avait été éprouvant, cependant, il restait une mince possibilité pour que demain soit un jour meilleur, malgré le retour de Mana. D'un regard, elle fixa son écran de téléphone et s'endormit sans se douter du jeu mortelle qui commençait.

* * *

Merci aux nouveaux follower et favoriteur (ça existe pas ce terme osef) ça me fait grave plaisir :-)

Bref sur ces bonnes paroles, à plus!


	24. Lorsque la colère rencontre l'avancement

Hello tout le monde! On est parti sur un chapitre qui m'a pris pas mal de temps car justement je manquais de temps (et surtout d'inspi). Vous êtes pas censé savoir qu'on se rapproche de la rentrée scolaire (tristesse) et que du coup certaines personnes ont des exams de passage (dont moi (fuck les maths)) et que du coup ça fout un gros coup dans le moral mais aussi dans mon temps de loisir. Du coup, pour m'occuper entre temps et parce que j'attendais le bon moment pour écrire, je me suis mise à la coloration et j'ai accroché. Brefouille petit aparté sur ma vie fait, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

Lorsque la colère rencontre l'avancement

Lentement, Natsuko ouvrit ses yeux. Son cerveau était embrumé mais son corps trempé. Elle avait transpiré, bien plus que la normale. Doucement, elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de trouver son rêve. Tout d'un coup, des images, plus ou moins net, arrivèrent à un intervalle irrégulier. Un corps. Du sang. Des corbeaux s'envolant. Un nuage de fumé. Une bouteille d'alcool. Tout s'emmêla dans sa tête pour finalement trouver un ordre logique: elle avait revécu le meurtre du PDG et de l'inspectrice White. La fillette regarda tous les recoins de sa chambre sans bouger. Elle était de taille moyenne avec du linge par terre, un bureau tenant une pile astronomique de manga et autres magazines otaku, un petit miroir sur pied ainsi qu'une garde-robe. À côté d'elle, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Trois appels manqués, deux nouveaux messages. D'un geste rapide, Natsuko déverrouilla son smartphone et remarqua que les trois appels venaient de Conan tout comme le premier message. Le second, lui, venait de Mana. À nouveau, la jeune femme débarquerait plus tard que prévu avec son amant. Son soupir brisa le silence alors qu'elle rappela le détective. Une fois la composition sonore faite, elle attendu quelques secondes.

\- Allô? Fit Conan d'une voix pressée.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as à m'harceler à cette heure-ci? Demanda Natsuko blasé en baillant.

\- Je pensais te croiser sur le chemin de l'école, t'as vu l'heure? Répliqua ce dernier d'un ton exaspéré.

Alors qu'elle laissa un blanc s'immiscer dans la conversation, la fillette se tourna vers son réveil: huit heures trente. Aucune émotion.

\- Et? Je te manque? Continua Natsuko en prenant ses affaires.

\- T'es sérieuse? Dans cinq minutes les cours commencent et t'es en retard!

\- Oh ça? C'est habituelle, en plus t'es pas mieux placé pour me dire ça, Monsieur Le Rajeunie!

\- Ferme-là.

Suite à son ricanement, Conan raccrocha, énervé. À ses côtés, Mitsuhiko et les autres s'amusaient. Pour une fois, la scientifique prenait part à leur jeu ce qui étonna le petit garçon. Cependant, il gardait le sourire. Il désirait faire attention à Natsuko, elle était jeune et sa particularité pourrait être mise à bon escient, mais pas maintenant. L'organisation n'aurait aucune pitié et encore moins si leur ennemi en savait trop. Sur le chemin, il joua à merveille son jeu d'acteur d'enfant de six ans. Tout était normal sauf un détail: la voiture de Jodie était parquée en face de l'école. Avec étonnement, il regarda sa comparse et se mit d'accord directement: quelque chose s'était produit.

À l'intérieur de l'école, Jodie et Camel étaient assis dans la salle-des-professeurs. En face d'eux, le directeur avait la mine grisée. L'accident qu'avait eu Sumiko était horrible, il n'en revenait pas. Comment une femme aussi prévenante et attentionné pouvait s'endormir au volent? À côté d'eux, le stagiaire afficha la même mine, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au FBI pour savoir que la jeune femme avait diné précédemment avec ce dernier. Jodie ne put s'empêcher d'écarter son regard de Mahiro, elle le soupçonnait d'en être le responsable mais aucune trace de médicament ou autre somnifère avait été relevé lors de la prise de sang. Une fois les choses clarifiées et les dispositions prises, les deux agents se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en silence. Avant de sortir, Camel croisa le regard de Mahiro. Ce dernier semblait sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'était passé, cependant, il paraissait aussi énervé.

En sortant de la salle, les deux collègues aperçurent Conan au bout du couloir. Alors que ce dernier allait entrer dans sa classe, il les regarda et fit un signe en s'éloignant de ses amis. Les trois enfants, curieux de voir ces deux personnages là, voulurent l'accompagner mais Haibara les en empêcha. D'un geste de la main, Jodie demanda à Conan de les suivre à l'étage inférieur. Une fois arrivé près des casiers, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois et Jodie plongea son regard azur dans celui du petit garçon. Elle hésitait entre la vérité et le mensonge. Il avait beau être très intelligent et avoir aidé sur plusieurs enquêtes, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant de six ans. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle laissa inconsciemment la parole à Camel.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le garçon d'une voix sage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Camel hésita lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, Conan, c'est ton institutrice… Pour tout te dire…

\- Que se passe-t-il? Força Conan.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital… Elle a eu un accident de voiture…

Sans donner plus de détail, Camel resta évasif sur la santé de Sumiko. Conan désirait en savoir plus, il souhaitait que sa pensée noire ne soit qu'une hypothèse, qu'il se trompait. Un silence plana sur le groupe, Natsuko, arrivant sans trop de pression, s'arrêta à leur côté. Elle les dévisagea rapidement et s'attarda sur Shinichi, il était en pleine réflexion mais son visage le trahissait, il n'était pas serein.

\- Si c'est une réunion privé, c'est pas très discret. Intervient la gamine en croisant ses bras.

\- Na… Natsuko?! Sursauta Conan en revenant sur Terre. Que fais-tu ici?

\- On est dans un lieu public, qui plus est une école, donc ça me parait logique d'être ici. Tu as pris de la javel au p'tit déj' ou ça se passe comment?

\- Pourquoi t'es pas en cours!? S'agaça le détective.

\- En retard.

Silence. Jodie regarda avec attention la fillette qui se trouvait en face de son «cool kid», elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Ne savant plus où elle avait pu voir cette enfant, l'Américaine se massa les tempes et souffla.

\- Hi dear, est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà croisé? Demanda l'agent du F.B.I sans tact.

Natsuko n'eut le temps de répondre que Shiratori débarqua dans l'école suivit de loin par Takagi essoufflé. Son teint était livide, des cernes s'étaient installés sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient en pagailles. L'inspecteur n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit, il était resté auprès de celle qu'il aimait pour le plus grand malheur de son sommeil. Une expression de colère et d'impatience se reflétait sur son visage tandis qu'il s'arrêta devant le petit groupe.

\- Que faites-vous ici? Demanda ce dernier en les regardant rapidement avant de fouiller les lieux du regard.

\- Je vous retourne la question, vous n'êtes pas censé vous trouvez ici… Commença Camel.

\- L'enquête est officiellement ouverte, même si nous avons trouvé aucune trace de toxine il est évident qu'on…

Alors qu'il voulut continuer sa phrase il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Ses yeux avaient repéré sa cible: Mahiro. Subitement, Shiratori se dirigea vers le stagiaire et s'arrêta devant lui tout en lui montrant son badge de policier. Dans un étonnement des plus inexpressifs, Mahiro souffla avant de lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Si c'est à propos de Mademoiselle Sumiko, j'ai déjà tout expliqué à ces personnes là-bas. Fit ce dernier en pointant du doigt les deux agents du F.B.I.

\- Mais pas à la police, vous m'accompagnez au poste. Répliqua froidement Shiratori.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux point. Vous comprendrez que je suis profondément touché pour ce qu'il s'est passé mais, je ne dois pas pour autant oublier mes principales tâches. S'excusa ce dernier en passant à la gauche du policier.

Tout à coup, Shiratori agrippa la manche du stagiaire violement et le retourna face à lui. De marbre, Mahiro le fixa avec froideur. Sans aucune expression labiale juste un jeu de regard, les deux hommes s'affrontaient.

\- Pourquoi s'acharner inspecteur? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Serait-ce parce qu'elle a diné avec moi? À ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas son petit ami donc pourquoi tant de haine envers moi?

\- Vous vous trompez, je suis son petit ami et je ne m'acharne pas!

\- Alors pourquoi vous haussez le ton? Elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous, c'est triste une relation avec juste un fond décoratif.

À ces mots, Shiratori mordit sa lèvre inférieure, Mahiro venait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, il était fort occupé mais de là à dire que sa relation n'était qu'illusion! Doucement, il lâcha le stagiaire et changea la direction de son regard. À bout de souffle, Takagi arriva à la hauteur des deux hommes et fit des excuses pour le dérangement. Alors que les deux policiers s'apprêtaient à le laisser tranquille, Shiratori se retourna brusquement et décolla un crochet du droit à Mahiro. Ce dernier, surpris, le laissa lui frôler la joue tandis qu'il fit un pas vers la droite en signe d'esquive.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille… Vous l'avez…

S'apprêtant à terminer sa phrase, Takagi l'emmena de force à l'extérieur. Ni le F.B.I, ni Natsuko et Conan ne savaient comment réagir face à la scène qu'il s'était produit sous leurs yeux. De son regard perçant, la fillette vit s'éloigner Mahiro. Ce dernier se massa la joue tout en ruminant dans ses dents avant de sortir son portable et pianoter rapidement dessus. Une fois son observation terminée, elle se rendit compte que les trois autres l'avaient laissé et étaient parti voir l'inspecteur.

Toujours aussi énervé, Shiratori ne se calma pas et ne se laissa pas faire lorsque Takagi le réprimanda. Ce fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de minute que le policier s'adoucit et se rendit compte de la portée de son geste. Si ce Mahiro souhaitait le mettre à mal, il avait la carte en main suivit d'une bonne pioche au vu des témoins extérieur à la scène. D'une inspiration, il se laissa tomber sur le siège avant de la voiture et prit sa tête entre ses mains. L'état de Sumiko était un véritable yoyo et aucune des analyses révélaient une quelconque trace de médicament ou autre plante médicinale, alors comment s'était-il prit pour la droguer? Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens il ne trouvait pas la solution. À la fois si proche et si loin, répéta-t-il dans sa tête en vain.

Conan, qui avait complétement oublié l'existence du mot «cours», plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et cela ne lui plaisait guère! Subitement, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Natsuko visiblement pas contente d'avoir été mise sur le côté. Par réflexe, il lui répondit par un petit rire nerveux et un sourire idiot.

\- Que faisons-nous? Demanda-t-elle d'un coup. Ta prof est à l'hôpital et notre suspect est ce stagiaire. Petit à petit, elle baissa la voix. Je ne le sens pas ce type…

\- Personne autour de nous à l'air de l'aimer dans tous les cas. Remarqua Conan maladroitement en plaignant le stagiaire.

\- Une petite enquête sur lui, ça peut être intéressant non? Fit sournoisement Natsuko.

\- À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas lui qui m'aidera à retrouver les hommes en noirs et puis…

Conan s'était coupé net dans sa phrase à l'entente du portable de Jodie. Celle-ci décrocha rapidement et s'éloigna légèrement de la voiture. Sans faire attention, un pin était tombé de sa poche. Un motif de cerisier apparut sur le petit objet et une expression de surprise peignit le visage de Conan qui se rua dessus. Tout en prenant garde, il tourna le pin sous tous les angles et se demanda si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

\- C'est à lui. C'est identiquement le même que j'ai sur moi. Fit Natsuko en tendant son pin.

Une fois tout soupçon envolé, Conan s'empressa de demander plus détail à Camel.

\- Ah ce pin… Si je m'en rappelle bien, c'est James qui l'a donnée à Jodie. Il vient tout droit des Amérique, une de nos équipes qui pistait l'organisation était tombé dessus lorsqu'ils ont découvert le corps d'une comptable renommée.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé? S'interrogea Natsuko à voix basse.

\- En réalité, il s'agissait d'une rencontre entre cette femme et un autre membre de l'organisation. Une fois le coup de feu entendu, nos hommes se sont rués à l'intérieur du bâtiment et l'ont trouvé inerte, une balle dans la tête. Conclu Camel en se tournant vers Jodie.

\- On y va! Mizunashi Rena a envoyé les coordonnées d'un laboratoire qui vient juste d'être à l'abandon. James pense qu'il y a encore des possibilités pour les affaiblir à l'intérieur.

Sans en attendre plus, les deux comparses montèrent dans leur voiture et filèrent. Conan, énervé de ne pas avoir pu s'incruster attend, serra les poings. Derrière lui, Natsuko afficha un sourire.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Fit cette dernière sur un air de mystère.

Intrigué, Shinichi n'en demanda pas plus et la laissa continuer.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, l'homme possédant un pin identique à ceux-ci. Termina-t-elle avec grand sourire.

* * *

Merci aux nouveaux follow favoriteur (oui ça existe toujours pas mais osef ça sera un jour dans le dico).

Woh le pavé DetectiveRan008 0.0 Pour te répondre (avec une réponse pas du tout dans l'ordre xD). Le mot brefouille sera à la mode les gens, en plus ça sonne comme quenouille *sort*. Mon stagiaire n'est pas aimé c'est triste ça, moi je le trouve sympatoche! *rire* Bah en soit, ils sont tous les deux profs donc ça me parait un peu logique que ces petits imprudents de détective arrivent sur le tapis. Je plains Shiratori... Non en fait je plains tous les personnages (une bonne partie), je comptes épargner presque personne et j'ai déjà ma prochaine vic... cible. Natsuko n'est pas très ouverte au début mais après ça s'améliorera, je plains juste la personne qui la fera péter un plomb car ça peut devenir violent comme les gremlines. Haibara et l'espionnage c'est une histoire d'amour (ou pas), elle est un peu furieuse d'être de côté mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (citation du mois!). Le beau serpent, en réalité c'est une serpente (dieu que je hais ce mot qui veux rien dire) du coup volontairement y a une grosse faute dans la fiction (chui désolée je vais essayé de réctifier ça pour les prochains chapitre mais... Serpente quoi ça fait Serpentard (j'ai rien contre eux au contraire Rogue power mais merde quoi xD)). Par contre pas de chance d'avoir regardé un documentaire là-dessus sachant que cet animal sera là à pas mal de moment. Pour l'intrigue, j'avance enfin dedans, tu vas voir les prochains chapitres vont s'accélérer et on va "rapidement" entrer vers la fin (si je dois attendre après l'identité de Rum on sera jamais sortie de l'auberge je le sens xD). Bref pour le Tôkyô, c'est mieux les accents car en jap si je te le traduis littéralement en romaji ça donne "Tôkyô" ou "Toukyou" car c'est des sons long. Il en est de même pour Osaka, il y a un accent circonflexe sur le premier "o" c'est juste que je sais pas le faire sur clavier xD. Whiskey c'est mon bébé (narcissique avec mes persos? Naaaan), il est unique et particulier et casse-couille mais bon, personne ne peut le tuer (du moins pas l'organisation)~ Ne change rien tes reviews sont super lisible (comparé au mienne qui sont freestyle quand je te répond xD).

Bien pour conclure le pavé de fin, les prochains chapitres devraient sortir dans pas longtemps, ils seront plus court car le point de vue va changer pendant quelques chapitres et bah pour vous teaser on partira du côté de Jodie et Camel avec un chapitre dédié entièrement à Camel dans trois quatre chapitre si je ne me trompe pas! Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, soirée, journée, quenouille, et à plus! 3


	25. FBI vs Organisation: une balade ardente

Hello les gens! Avant la rentrée (ouais casse pied des le début) voilà un petit chapitre de Natsuko. On rentre dans le vif de sujet et on entame un "arc" assez... chaud? Brefouille, dans tous les cas enjoy cette première partie et petit rappel: à vos risques et péril pour la suite ;-)

* * *

 ** _FBI vs l'Organisation_**

 ** _Une balade ardente_**

C'était dans une précipitation des plus totales que Jodie avait embarqué Camel loin de tout ce remue-ménage. Cette affaire ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se sentait désolée pour Sumiko mais cette fois-ci, elle désirait voir de l'avancement dans la lutte contre l'organisation. Cette dernière avait été trop loin, ils avaient tué sa protégée et s'en était pris avant à son amie, sans oublier la mort de son père. Sans s'en rendre compte, la belle blonde accéléra au plus où les kilomètres défilaient. Camel, enfoncé dans son siège, affichait une expression peu sereine. Il pouvait sentir la colère mais aussi la hargne de sa collègue dans ses mouvements ou expressions faciale. Après une demie heure de route en silence, Camel remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient de Beika pour ainsi sortir complètement de la ville. Sur le trajet, du paysage haut en verdure défilait à toute allure pour enfin s'achever devant un massif forestier. Étonné, Camel regarda avec attention la conductrice et, sans rien dire, celle-ci sortit de la voiture pour s'arrêter devant un panneau «interdit». D'un geste, il imita sa comparse et se mit à ses côtés. Sans même lui parler, il avait déjà compris qu'une marche vivifiante s'imposait à eux.

Lentement et sans un bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Sous la semelle de leur chaussure, des branches craquèrent tandis que d'un revers de la main, ils durent éloigner les branchettes envahissantes. Ce fut seulement après une bonne heure de marche et de détour qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec qu'ils cherchaient. Dans une splendeur des plus macabre, s'élevait un bâtiment dans un des coins les plus obscur de la forêt. La construction, peu solide et faite de pierre, était dans un état pittoresque ainsi qu'en phase de délabrement. Les vitres, brisées pour la plupart, se détachaient des fenêtres au plus où le temps passait. Peu à l'aise, Camel jeta un regard discret en direction de Jodie. Celle-ci avait l'air dans une autre dimension, comme si tout danger avait disparu autour d'elle.

\- Dis, Jodie…

\- Nous y sommes. Interrompu cette dernière d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu es sûre que ce bâtiment est encore sûr? Rétorqua-t-il peu serein à la vue de la bâtisse.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir! Conclu la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Muni d'un gilet par balle mais aussi de deux Desert Eagle chargés, ils avancèrent doucement dans la ruine peu illuminée. Les murs étaient fissurés de partout, le sol, revenu à l'était sauvage, était boueux et le peu de carrelage restant se faisait engloutir par les végétations. Malgré tout, des appareils scientifiques avaient été laissés à l'abandon tout comme d'anciens ordinateurs et étagères contenant des fioles et autres matériels chimique. Sous les craquements de verre, Jodie laissa le mince faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche éclairer les tables de travail. Tout était passé au peigne fin tandis que Camel s'occupa de l'exploration des lieux plus en profondeur. D'abord peu à l'aise avec l'atmosphère oppressante, il trouva rapidement ses marques et s'éloigna de Jodie. La première salle, qui délimitait le périmètre du bâtiment, faisait à peu près quinze mètres carrés. Celle-ci était entre coupé par des tables, des chaises hautes et basses, des étagères en métal mais aussi des vitrières et deux bibliothèques s'élevant en colonne. Tout au fond, un escalier laissait deviner un deuxième étage. Levant les yeux au plafond, l'agent du FBI vit qu'une partie du plafond manquait à l'appel.

\- Jodie! Cria-t-il de l'autre bout de la pièce. Je monte explorer le deuxième étage fais attention, le sol ne m'a pas l'air bien solide la haut!

D'un hochement de tête, Jodie laissa son partenaire continuer son exploration. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées mais aussi concentrée sur sa tâche. Tout élément pouvant être intéressant, aussi minime soit il, était bon à prendre. Une fois le plus facile, c'est-à-dire les tables, examiner, elle passa aux étagères et nota que personne n'avait touché à ces dernières depuis un bon moment. La poussière avait pris place dessus comparée à certains mobiliers dépoussiérés, remarqua l'Américaine pensive. Suite à cette remarque, elle se repositionna au pas de la porte et passa à nouveau le rayon lumineux mais cette fois-ci plus loin. Doucement, elle observa les lieux. De la poussière marquait en masse les lieux mais, à certains endroits, celle-ci était inexistante. Au-dessus d'elle, Camel venait de tomber sur une des parties les plus intéressantes du bâtiment: la salle aux multiples expériences.

C'est avec un air de dégoût mais aussi une curiosité intrépide, que Camel marcha lentement sur le sol craquelé. Des tables de dissections, des chaises hautes, des becs bunsens, des fioles, des cages et toute une panoplie de matériels scientifiques étaient parsemé dans toute la pièce. Il s'approcha d'une cage posée sur une des six tables. D'un geste rapide mais attentif, il remarqua du sang sur le peu de paille mais aussi une odeur atroce dont il avait commencé à s'habituer: celle de la mort. Il n'osa pas s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé mais une partie de son esprit le savait déjà. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur les tests animaliers, il passa le faisceau lumineux sur une étagère et y trouva une feuille écrite à la main.

« _Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça! Vous êtes fous! Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat, ça n'était pas censé être ça mon travail! Oui, j'ai accepté de signé pour faire avancer une recherche scientifique sur les cellules mais, pas pour faire des tests sur des animaux! À quoi ça rime tout ce bordel? Pourquoi ce laboratoire est-il en plein cœur d'une forêt?! Pourquoi des gens me surveillent même chez moi?! Et surtout, où sont ma femme et ma fille!? Si je n'ai pas de réponse dans les douze heures, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me rendre à la police. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis mais juste des réponses! K.»_

Après une rapide lecture, l'agent du FBI remarqua que l'écriture était tremblante. Certains caractères n'avaient même pas été tracé jusqu'au bout ou d'autres comportaient des fautes de trait. De plus, l'initial «K.» lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais quoi? Ne sachant plus trop de qui il s'agit, Camel descendit quelques marches et s'adressa à une Jodie en pleine concentration.

\- Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose une personne, importante sûrement dans la science, signant avec l'initial «K.»? Demanda-t-il en se grattant le crâne embarrassé de ne plus revenir sur le nom de cette personne.

\- K? Murmura-t-elle une minute plus tard. Ca ne serait pas le Professeur Keller? Tu sais, ce scientifique qui avait été retrouvé mort noyé dans un lac non loin de Beika.

\- Mort? Mais sa femme et sa fille?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Demanda Jodie agacée d'être dérangée.

\- J'ai trouvé une feuille écrite de sa main où il réclamait des explications et…

Il n'eut le temps de finir que la belle blonde l'interrompu d'un geste et se dirigea vers lui. Une fois la volée d'escaliers montés, Camel lui indiqua l'emplacement de la feuille et la lui donna. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent suivit d'un long silence. Soudain, Jodie sortit son portable et appela James. Après plusieurs tonalités sonores, James fini enfin par décrocher d'une voix pressé.

\- James? J'aurais besoin de renseignements sur le Professeur Keller! S'écria Jodie sans même lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Pour…

\- Maintenant, envoyez-moi tout par sms!

Étonné par la rapidité de la blonde, Camel voulu s'exprimer mais celle-ci le devança.

\- Le papier n'est pas encore si vieux. De plus, il manque de la poussière sur pas mal de mobilier… Je pense qu'il y a eu du passage il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Ils vont sûrement revenir encore une dernière fois ici!

\- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! S'empressa Camel en se dirigeant vers le bout de la pièce.

\- Le Professeur est mort il y a de cela deux trois jours et…

Sans continuer sa phrase, Jodie déverrouilla son téléphone et s'empressa de lire la documentation qu'on venait de lui fournir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Camel n'arriva pas à patienter. Son amie venait de couper net sa phrase mais aussi la «conversation» avec James. À quoi pensait-elle? Brusquement, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On les tient! Si on en croit les dernières paroles qu'a confié Keller à la police, il devrait se trouver en ces lieux un carnet avec tous les membres ayant participés à la «recherche».

\- Il aurait noté tous les noms des membres? Sans se faire remarquer? S'étonna l'agent du FBI surpris qu'un tel acte n'ait pas été encore découvert.

\- Ça donnerait un sens à ce bâtiment. Si il est encore debout c'est parce qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas trouvé ce carnet. De plus, le corps du Professeur portait des marques au niveau des bras, des jambes et du ventre. Certaines d'entre-elles correspondent à des traces de piqures mais aussi des bleus et coupures. Or, quand on se noie, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait tout ça!

\- Il faut fouiller ce bâtiment de fond en comble!

D'un hochement de tête, les deux collègues se mirent en marche et fouillèrent rapidement tout le mobilier présent à cet étage. Des caisses, vides ou remplis de brol en tout genre, des étagères, des bibliothèques, les dessus d'armoires, les tiroirs, les cages d'animaux, tout passèrent au peigne fin. Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, les deux agents finirent par revenir au point départ tandis que Camel s'appuya sur une des tables. Ils avaient cherché partout mais en vain, rien ne s'était dévoilé. Tandis qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir, Jodie, elle, continuait les fouilles avec acharnement. Elle ne laisserait pas ce carnet à l'organisation, il était trop précieux à ses yeux. Si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérait juste, alors, il était important de le retrouver! Malheureusement, après une bonne heure de recherche, elle s'installa au côté de Camel et soupira.

\- Mais où il est ce carnet à la fin?! On a ratissé toute la bâtisse et rien! Finit-elle par dire en se massant les tempes.

\- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont trouvés avant nous? Répondit avec hésitation Camel.

\- Ça n'est pas possible! Il doit être ici!

Sans en dire plus, Jodie s'engouffra dans le fond de la salle laissant un Camel désespéré derrière elle. L'heure tournait de plus belle et celle-ci annonçait bientôt dix-sept heures. Habituellement, il n'aurait rien dit mais, selon lui, il valait mieux se préparer à regagner la voiture. Si les soupçons de Jodie étaient corrects, alors l'organisation ne devrait plus tarder! Soudain, une odeur particulière flotta dans la pièce: celle de l'essence. D'un geste, il se retourna et vit la porte ouverte. Le ciel s'annonçait orageux et l'air plus lourd. Sans prévenir sa coéquipière, il sortit du bâtiment et jeta un œil en direction des bois. Personne. Intérieurement, il se sentit bête de redouter la présence de ces types. Alors qu'il s'éloigna de plus en plus de la bâtisse pour ainsi regarder derrière un buisson, il vit un lapin s'enfuir à la présence d'une ombre plus grande que la sienne. Brutalement, il se retourna et esquiva un coup de crosse. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme, grand à la longue chevelure de jais mise en queue de cheval, et son cœur se serra. Cet homme, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noires, était accompagné d'une serpente albinos. Derrière lui, deux hommes et une femme s'activèrent a déverser de l'essence sur tout le périmètre du bâtiment. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit que Jodie avait raison. Quelque chose les avait retenus avant de détruire la carcasse en plein délabrement.

\- Je me demandais bien à qui pouvait appartenir cette voiture. Eh bien maintenant, j'ai ma réponse… un bon toutou du FBI qui doit sûrement en avoir des grosses pour s'aventurer ici! S'exclama l'homme d'un tintement de voix ironique.

Sans répliquer, l'agent du FBI voulu se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais l'homme l'en empêcha en lui tirant dans la jambe. Heureusement, le tir effleura le mollet de Camel qui parvint à se rattraper et anticipé le coup suivant. Pendant une fraction de minute, il esquiva toutes les attaques de son assaillant mais celui-ci était habile et agile. Alors qu'il recula de plus en plus, il sentit un parfum féminin flotter derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il reçut un violent coup dans la nuque qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Genou à terre, un électrochoc lui parcourut toute la nuque. La femme n'hésita pas à afficher un grand sourire quant à l'homme, il laissa délicatement son serpent rejoindre la terre ferme. Ne sachant quoi faire, Camel dégaina son pistolet et pria pour que le coup de feu attire l'attention de Jodie. Alors qu'il voulut appuyer sur la gâchette, la serpente se rua brutalement sur sa main et y enfonça ses crocs. Un pincement douloureux lui décrocha une grimace ainsi qu'un gémissement. Il ne savait pas si le venin avait été retiré cependant, il savait une chose, la douleur avait parcouru tout son corps.

\- Mon Dieu, quelle agressivité dans cet animal! Tu es sûr de le nourrir? Demanda Vermouth en passant une main dans ses cheveux étincelant.

\- Bien sûr, Hime ne supporte juste pas les chiens dans son genre. Répliqua l'homme avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien que comptes-tu faire? Le boss t'a laissé champ libre…

\- Il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec une de ces raclures tu ne penses pas, Barbie?

\- Ferme-là avec tes surnoms Whiskey!

D'un geste, Vermouth se détourna et alluma un briquet. La flamme luisit dans la pénombre et, d'un coup, elle embrasa un braisier. Le bâtiment se fit engloutir par les flammes dansantes tandis que le vent apportait une odeur de brûlé ainsi que des cendres. D'un regard surpris et inquiet, Camel pensa à Jodie qui était resté à l'intérieur. Son cœur se serra et d'un mouvement brut, il se releva. Alors qu'il voulut s'enfoncer dans le brasier, Whiskey sortit son pistolet et lui porta un violent coup à la tête. En moins d'une seconde, Camel se retrouva à terre, la vision brouillé et le sang perlant doucement sur son visage. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il laissa un mot s'échapper «Jodie».

* * *

Bien donc c'est sur ce suspens que je vous laisse. Le prochain chapitre arrivera... euh... dans une semaine voir deux (en fonction de mon envie d'écriture mais aussi de la rentrée). Sur ce je vous laisse, passer une bonne nuit, une bonne matinée, journée, soirée, planète!

Ps: merci aux petits follow et favoriteur :D.


	26. FBI vs Organisation: dernier pion noir

Holà les gens, on se retrouve pour la suite de ce petit arc constitué d chapitres. Enjoy the read ;-)

* * *

 ** _FBI vs Organisation: le dernier pion noir_**

Cela faisait à peu près cinq minutes que Natsuko chantonnait joyeusement. La jeune fille, pour une raison plus ou moins inconnue, était devenue de bonne humeur et menait le chemin. Derrière elle, Conan la regarda avec incompréhension. Il y avait de cela dix minutes, elle tirait la tête et là, un vrai rayon de soleil. Alors que le vent soufflait avec ardeur, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin en face d'une banque. Surpris, mais aussi impatient, le détective lui jeta un regard hâtif.

\- Arrête de me relooker c'est chiant. Dit Natsuko d'un ton agacé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te « relook », les gamines de ton âge m'intéressent pas. Répliqua Conan suivit d'un petit rire.

\- Ahah. Je suis morte de rire. Bref, suis moi, j'ai su avoir un rendez-vous avec la personne qui nous intéresse.

\- Comment tu as fait ça? Ils sont sourd ou…

\- Une coïncidence. Mana m'a demandé de passer à la banque pour voir si une certaine somme avait été versée. Du coup, voilà comment j'ai pu avoir un rendez-vous avec. Tu penses quand même pas que je vais aller sur son compte bancaire et regarder ce qu'elle fait? Je n'ai pas l'âge adapté pour ça voyons. Conclut la fillette à la chevelure de jais en se retournant une dernière fois vers Conan avec des manières arrogantes.

Sans dire un mot, Shinichi laissa sa camarade entrer en première et soupira. Décidément, il avait hâte que tout ça se termine. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait, qui était donc cette Mana? Natsuko n'avait plus de parent et, à son âge, elle devait sûrement se trouver soit à l'orphelinat soit dans une famille. Or, cette dernière ne semblait pas bavarde sur ce sujet. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses. Natsuko était une fille imprévisible et il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance pour ensuite amorcer le chemin.

D'un pas pressé, les deux enfants circulaient dans l'une des plus grandes banques de la ville. Il y avait trois étages, le premier étant pour les retraits et autres informations, les deux derniers étaient exclusivement réservés aux personnels sauf exception en cas de rendez-vous. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Conan laissa s'échapper quelques regards en direction de la fillette. Celle-ci se regardait dans le miroir et semblait absorber par sa contemplation. De temps à autre, elle toucha son bandana mit à son poignet ainsi qu'à son collier en forme de demi-lune. La gamine abordait un style des plus rock, son t-shirt rouge et noir était déchiré à certains endroits tout comme son short en jeans. Les chaussettes hautes lignés de la même couleur que son haut s'harmonisait avec ses converses noirs. Une fois la sonnerie retentit, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Conan laissa Natsuko en tête de chemin.

De son regard azur, elle regarda avec attention les petits bureaux. Ceux-ci étaient toujours remplis de monde malgré l'heure de pause. Une employée, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, avait été chargée de conduire les deux enfants à bon port mais Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de ralentir de temps en temps. Lui aussi prêtait attention aux moindres détails, il était impatient mais pas encore suicidaire. Si ses déductions étaient juste, la personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer était la dernière à posséder un pin. Après sa discussion avec Natsuko chez le professeur, il avait questionné Haibara et malgré que cette dernière ne soit pas au courant de beaucoup de chose, il avait pu en tirer une conclusion étrange mais possible: Sake avait été « élu », six pins avaient été retrouvé et seul sept pétales ressortaient du cerisier. Donc, il ne restait plus qu'une personne et cette dernière avait pu être identifiée grâce à une connaissance de Natsuko. Sur le chemin, la fillette lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas été la première à montrer un tel pin au vieil homme. Une autre personne, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, était venu avant elle et avait posé la même question. Alors qu'ils serpentaient dans le deuxième étage, l'employée s'arrêta et leur indiqua une salle à la porte vitrée. Natsuko put à nouveau s'admirer un court instant avant qu'un homme l'ouvre. Dans la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron perçant et un costume impeccable, celui-ci affichait un sourire commercial et remercia la jeune ouvrière.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, la fillette regarda avec étonnement les lieux. Tout était propre, vitré, net, sans une imperfection. C'était tellement parfait que ça l'écœurait, il s'en dégageait une atmosphère peu naturelle. Tandis qu'il prit place, les deux compagnons d'arme se lancèrent un regard avant de l'imiter.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Commença la gamine en s'excusant.

\- Ne vous faite pas de soucis, Mademoiselle Mana est une de mes clientes les plus fidèles. Il est donc naturel de lui rendre un tel service. Enchaina l'homme toujours souriant. Je m'appelle Koichi Nobuta et vous?

\- Natsuko, Aoi Natsuko et voilà Edogawa Conan. Alors où est le papier que j'ai besoin?

\- Ah, attendez, je vais le prendre.

D'un geste, Nobuta se leva de sa chaise en cuir et appuya sur le bouton « start » de l'imprimante. Celle-ci se mit en route et en à peine une minute, une feuille y sortit. Conan regarda du coin de l'œil l'employé mais s'étonna de la formalité de Natsuko. Sous ses airs d'arrogance se cachait une petite graine d'actrice bien cachée. Elle avait été tellement douce et diplomate dans ses phrases mais aussi ses gestes, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'à nouveau s'interroger à son sujet. L'Homme était fascinant et encore plus lorsque le destin lui réservait des choses. Une fois la feuille en main, Nobuta vérifia si tout était en ordre. Le check up fait, il lui tendit le bout de papier tout en gardant son sourire commercial. Sans en faire des tonnes, Natsuko le remercia et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle fit tomber son pin à terre. Le sourire si constant de Nobuta disparu en un éclair et une expression de surprise peignit son visage. L'atmosphère était devenue tendue et Shinichi prit soin d'activer ses supers chaussures.

\- Ah ! S'exclama l'employé de banque. J'ai oublié de te donner un dernier papier. Tu veux bien encore patienter?

\- De quoi vous parlez Monsieur Koichi ? Répliqua Conan sans laisser le temps à la fillette de répondre.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu mon garçon, il manque les détails de la transaction et…

\- Pourtant elles sont inscrites. Coupa froidement Natsuko.

Alors que le malaise était palpable, Nobuta recula et verrouilla la porte délicatement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Koichi ? Se pourrait-il que… ceci vous intéresse ? Souris sournoisement Natsuko en montrant le pin.

Un silence plana dans la pièce tandis que l'homme à la chevelure châtain observa les deux enfants. Il était à la fois intrigué par ces derniers mais aussi prudent. Il ne devait pas faire de gaffe sur ce point, pensa-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Où avez-vous eu ça les enfants ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Ça vous regarde ?

\- Allons petite, ne soit pas aussi rude. Tu sais, certaines actions ont des conséquences…

\- Comme le fait que vous venez de verrouiller la porte? Rétorqua Conan en se mettant devant Natsuko.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez les enfants.

Alors qu'il souhaita continuer sa phrase, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure toqua à la porte. Dans un grincement de dent, il l'ouvrit et demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide de tout urgence pour l'envoie d'une facture. D'un soupire, il partit tout en demandant aux enfants de ne pas bouger. Ces derniers lui répondirent d'un acquiescement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois Nobuta loin, Shinichi se précipita sur l'ordinateur portable de ce dernier tandis que Natsuko fouilla dans les quelques tiroirs. Les stores avaient été abaissés et seul un mince hameau de lumière pénétrait la pièce. Tous les deux savait ce qu'ils cherchaient : une quelconque information en rapport avec le pin ou l'organisation. Le détective commença d'abord son enquête dans la corbeille pour ensuite basculer dans les mails. Cependant, il allait avoir besoin d'un mot clé pour trier tout ce bazar. Ce Koichi avait beaucoup de client à son actif, et, cela ne serait pas étonnant de voir un membre de l'organisation se faire passer pour un client. D'un soupire de désespoir, il regarda l'heure tourner lorsqu'un bruit de casse attira son attention. À ses côtés, Natsuko venait de forcer un tiroir et se trouvait avec la poigné en main mais le casier ouvert. Elle lui lança un regard gêné et laissa s'échappé un petit « oups » avant de continuer sa recherche. Alors qu'il perdit espoir, elle sortit une enveloppe de format A4 avec inscrit « confidentiel » dessus. Le temps pressait et les deux comparses devaient se dépêcher de remettre ce foutu tiroir en place. Sans perdre une minute, Natsuko prit le tube de colle forte et fixa la poignée tout en restant appuyé une fraction de seconde dessus. Celle-ci ne semblait pas apte à faire long feu mais trop tard, Nobuta revint. Dans ses mains cachées derrière son dos, la jeune fille fit s'approcha de Conan qui lui prit l'enveloppe et la glissa dans son sac de cours. D'un souffle de soulagement, elle remit son sac devant elle et lança un sourire éclatant à Nobuta. Celui-ci la défigura un moment et fouilla du regard son propre bureau.

\- Pourquoi les stores sont fermés? Interrogea-t-il les deux enfants au sourire d'ange.

\- Ah ça, c'est, euh…

\- J'avais le soleil dans les yeux du coup je me suis permis d'y toucher. Enchaina rapidement Conan en se grattant les cheveux.

\- Je vois… Bien reprenons où nous étions. Fit l'homme en ouvrant les stores.

Une fois assit à nouveau, il fixa les deux gamins et souffla. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient fouillés son bureau, de plus, la poignée du tiroir venait de s'effondrer au sol. D'un regard furieux Conan visa Natsuko, qui, sembla légèrement embêté par la situation. La fillette abordait un sourire des plus faux face à cet homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Abandonna Nobuta en comprenant que ses interlocuteurs ne pouvaient pas être que des simples gosses. Vous avez fouillé mon pc, vous avez détruit un de mes tiroirs et même bougez à mes cadres photos. Ne me dites pas le contraire, ils ont bougés d'au moins cinq millimètres.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Natsuko ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, étonnée de tant de précision pour les cadres photos. A l'inverse, Conan essaya de se mettre à l'aise et tenta d'entamer un dialogue constructif.

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous réellement ? Retourna Conan d'une voix neutre.

\- Le pin que ton amie possède m'intéresse. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en âge de comprendre ça, cependant, il est important que je l'aie!

\- Dommage, il est à moi et je ne le donnerais pas ! Ajouta Natsuko sur un ton de princesse.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi les gosses. S'impatienta Nobuta. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple employé de banque…

\- Vous êtes aussi de la police ? Demanda avec innocence Conan.

Koichi se figea.

\- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu peux en déduire ça ? Il est pas censé être un de ces enfoirés !? S'emporta Natsuko.

\- Lorsque j'ai vérifié vos mails, vous n'avez pas pris soin de supprimer les plus anciens… ce qui fut une grave erreur car si ils venaient à découvrir qui vous êtes…

D'un geste, l'homme se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table qui trembla.

\- Ne dis plus rien !

Alors que Conan voulut enchainer, Natsuko se pencha légèrement vers sa droite, le regard troublé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu vois comme moi le rayon rouge ? Répondit difficilement la fillette pas sûre d'elle.

À ses mots, une expression de terreur peignit le visage du détective rajeunit.

\- À terre ! Hurla-t-il.

Nobuta n'eut le temps de se décaler qu'une balle effleura son oreille droite. Un trou se fit dans la fenêtre qui se fissura en son centre. Alors que Nobuta se retourna pour voir qui était son agresseur, Conan se jeta sur Natsuko et lui demanda de plus bouger.

\- Monsieur Koichi à terre!

\- Comment… Pourquoi…

Tandis qu'il laissa s'échapper ses mots, une balle perfora son cœur et il tomba sur son bureau. En plus de la balle dans le cœur, il en reçut une autre, en même temps, dans la tête. Du sang gicla sur le portable et le sol ainsi que sur la jambe de Conan. Nobuta, inerte, baignait dans une mare rouge écarlate tandis qu'un filet de ce liquide s'écoulait de sa bouche. Natsuko, surprise, regarda avec effroi l'homme qui, auparavant, était vivant. Derrière la porte, la jeune ouvrière laissa entre-apercevoir un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Ravie d'avoir vu son « Cool guy » mais aussi d'avoir récupéré le dernier pin, elle partit en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Plus loin, sur le toit d'un immeuble, Chianti rangea son sniper tandis que Korn soupira. Il voulait tirer.

* * *

Le compte à rebours est lancé les gens. Conan ne le sait pas encore, mais le jeu ne fait que commencer...


	27. FBI vs Organisation: inquiétude

Namaste les gens, vu que j'ai rien à dire en début de chapitre (vous inquiétez pas ce sera à la fin (je peux pas faire un chapitre sans ne rien marquer)), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur un chapitre qui était pas censé ressembler à ça! xD (ps vous avez vu cette magnifique file 1005? 3)

* * *

 ** _FBI vs Organisation : inquiétude_**

Tout était calme. Le silence régnait en maitre absolu. L'oppression était tout aussi palpable. Conan, allongé sur Natsuko pour la protéger, se releva sans difficulté et courra en direction de Nobuta. Le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait du corps tachait de plus en plus le bureau et la pièce. Assise en position indien, la fillette reprit petit à petit ses esprits. À nouveau, quelqu'un mourrait sous ses yeux. Ne sachant pas si elle était choquée ou terrorisée, elle s'octroya un moment de répit et souffla un bon coup. D'un œil, elle regarda Shinichi en pleine observation. Celui-ci avait regardé en vain en direction du tir mais personne ne s'était montré. Petit à petit, les bruits de la circulation revinrent mais aussi les bavardages et aller venu des employés. Ne sachant quoi faire, Natsuko se précipita sur le corps et voulut le toucher. Heureusement, Conan l'en empêcha et la tira en arrière.

\- Ne touche pas au corps ! Si tu laisses ne serait-ce qu'une empreinte ou moi aussi, on aura de grave problème ! Cours dehors, prend un air affolé et revient avec un garde de la sécurité, compris !? S'exprima Conan doucement mais clairement.

D'un acquiescement, la jeune fille se précipita en dehors et prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans son personnage bien que celui-ci ne serait pas difficile à imiter. Soudainement, elle se mit à crier à l'aide. Elle prit un air paniqué, laissa échapper quelques larmes et courra dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle déambula comme une folle, un garde lui prit l'épaule et la stoppa. Gentiment, il lui demanda de se contrôle et de lui montrer le corps. Une fois calmée, après plusieurs minutes, la gamine lui indiqua le chemin. Choquée, une employée se laissa tomber à terre en voyant l'état de la pièce mais aussi la quantité abondante de sang. Le garde de sécurité, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, laissa un hoquet de frayeur s'échapper de sa bouche.

Conan s'était lentement éclipsé de la pièce suite à une rapide observation en profondeur. Il n'avait pas trouvé le pin et suspectait l'organisation d'être en sa possession. De plus, cela expliquerait la mort de Koichi. Après tout, il n'était pas commun qu'ils utilisent des snipers, cependant, faire ça de jour c'était plus rare ! Une fois sûr que le pin n'était plus là, le détective rajeunit avait lui aussi revêtit son costume d'acteur et avait été pris d'une petite panique. C'est ainsi qu'une employée de bureau l'avait trouvé et s'était effondrée de peur. Puis, Natsuko était arrivé et voyant la pâleur du garde, Conan sut à l'avance que les dépositions dureraient longtemps.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Ran arriva à la banque suivit de Kogoro mais aussi de Sato et l'inspecteur Megure. Sans poser de question, Ran prit Conan dans ses bras et le gronda légèrement. Elle était soulagée de le voir sur ses deux jambes. Une fois le garçon lâché, elle posa son regard sur la fillette qui l'accompagnait. Style rock, les yeux rougis, les cheveux lâchés, elle était très mignonne mais dégageait une impression hautaine. Intriguée, l'amante du détective s'approcha de la petite fille et lui adressa un petit sourire. La karatéka ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et un silence gênant s'immisça. Tandis que Conan donna sa version des faits et aussi le pourquoi du comment il était là, Natsuko fila discrètement vers lui et s'incrusta dans sa conversation.

Après diverses recherches mais aussi témoignages d'employés, la police conclut à un assassinat dont le coupable serait un certain «Koharu Nishijima». Celui-ci semblait en vouloir depuis un moment à la vie de Nobuta au point même de lui envoyer des lettres de menaces au bureau. Sans perdre une minute, Megure lança un avis de recherche sur ce Nishijima mais Shinichi savait déjà en avance les résultats : porté disparu à jamais. Et pour cause, il était sûr que l'organisation était derrière toute cette mise en scène. D'un regard, il espéra que Natsuko garde le silence sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Brusquement, son téléphone se mit à sonner et un nom s'afficha : Jodie. Sans hésiter, il se mit à l'écart et décrocha.

\- Allô Jodie ?

\- Conan, où tu es !?

\- À la banque de…

\- On a un grave un problème… Commença celle-ci avec difficulté. Camel a été enlevé par l'organisation !

Silence, encore. Conan avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment l'agent Camel aurait pu attirer l'attention de l'organisation ? Ce n'est pas comme si il était le plus important du FBI, se dit-il intérieurement. Soudainement, il s'arrêta dans son raisonnement. Camel n'était certes pas du rang de James mais les informations qu'il détenait, elles, étaient capitales. La peur et la terreur se créèrent sur son visage. Si Camel lâchait tout sous la pression ou la torture alors tout le plan tomberait à l'eau. Tous les sacrifices endurés, perdus à jamais. Alors que son cœur s'emballa, une main se posa sur son épaule. Pris d'un sursaut, il se retourna rapidement sans cacher son étonnement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- N… Non rien…

\- Menteur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ou un truc dans le style.

\- Je t'assure qu'il se passe rien… Répondit embarrasser le petit détective.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas céder, Natsuko s'approcha de lui et, d'un geste, lui piqua son téléphone. Elle se retourna sur les talons et vit le numéro de Jodie. Sans hésiter, elle répondit à sa place et demanda ce qu'il se passa. Voyant qu'à nouveau elle causait du grabuge et attirait l'attention. Conan prit Natsuko part le bras et l'entraina en dehors de la banque.

\- Attends Conan où vas-tu ?! Cria Ran inquiète en les voyant partir.

\- Prendre l'air chez le professeur ! Lui répondit-il pressé.

\- Mooh t'exagère ! Ronchonna Ran en soupirant.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Shinichi reprit son portable et donna un point de rendez-vous à Jodie. Enervé, il engueula la fillette qui la regarda avec un air de chien battu.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

\- Tu voulais rien me dire et puis… Ce Nobuta ne s'est pas fait tuer par ce type fictif… Je suis sûre que ce Gin et l'enfoiré sont derrière tout ça…

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, cependant tu ne peux pas me suivre ! Confia Conan.

\- Pourquoi ?! Je te rappel que je serais aussi visée ! J'ai un de leur pin en ma possession et j'ai dû sûrement me faire remarquer… Si tu me dis non, j'enquêterais toute seule de mon côté mais t'auras rompu ta promesse… Menteur… Commença-t-elle à geindre les yeux larmoyants.

\- Tu n'as que sept ans… Comprend moi je peux pas…

Voyant le mal-être de la fillette, Shinichi soupira. Décidément, elle lui faisait drôlement de la peine dans cet état-là !

\- Bon d'accord, tu viens mais une fois hein ! Finit-il par dire en se maudissant.

\- Yeah !

Subitement, la tristesse disparut de son visage et la joie s'installa. D'un geste énergique, elle lui prit la manche avec innocence et le tira jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. À la fois innocente et consciente, elle se protégeait à sa façon, pensa Conan en la regardant tristement. Une fois arrivé, Jodie et James sortirent de la voiture. Installé à l'arrière, à l'abris des regards, Akai Shûichi lança un regard en direction des deux enfants. Au début, les deux agents ne voulaient pas impliquer le petit garçon mais, par surprise, ce fut Akai qui insista. Ne sachant le contre dire, ils avaient cédé et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à cinq dans la voiture. Ironiquement, la situation prêtait à sourire au vu du petit sourire de Natsuko et du désespoir mélangé à du malaise de Conan. Le petit détective était au milieu tandis qu'Akai se trouvait à sa gauche et Natsuko à sa droite. Sur le trajet, personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet sensible. Un blanc s'était installé mais aussi un instant gênant. Comment se faisait-il que Conan embarque une enfant de son âge dans cette histoire ?

Arrivé à l'un des QG du FBI, la voiture se gara dans un parking souterrain où la foule était dense. Habituellement, on essaierait d'établir un repaire à l'abris de tout le monde or, le FBI avait opté pour la stratégie passe partout. Une fois parqué, les eux enfants descendirent et suivirent les trois agents. Après un dédale de couloir plutôt froid, ils arrivèrent à une pièce où les couleurs chaleureuses régnaient. L'endroit était en réalité la salle de repos, les membres étaient en plein travail et seul le petit groupe était présent. Se mettant à l'aise sur une des chaises, Natsuko prit avant un jus de fruit dans le frigo comme si de rien était. Surprise, Jodie interpella Conan tandis que James et Akai préparèrent le plan. Une fois tout le monde assit, la réunion allait enfin pouvoir commencer, mais avant, une présentation s'imposait.

\- Voilà Aoi Natsuko, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle peut être très utile à l'enquête et a déjà eu à faire à un des membres de l'organisation. Commença Conan en regardant la demoiselle qui souriait innocemment.

\- Quel membre ? Demanda James.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit froidement la fillette. Mais si je le croise, je pourrais sûrement le reconnaitre malgré son déguisement… Du moins je pense.

\- Dans tous les cas, le plus important est de retrouver Camel. Interrompu Akai en allumant une cigarette. Il est du genre impulsif et si, par malheur, il devrait lui arriver quelque chose…

\- J'ai confiance en lui. Intervint Jodie en le coupant dans sa phrase. Il ne dira rien même si il est impulsif, il sait se contrôler sinon il ne serait pas ici…

\- Le problème c'est que l'on parle de l'organisation et non d'enfant de cœur. Rétorqua le sniper en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient eu Camel mais pas toi ? Demanda Conan perplexe et perdu.

 ** _/ Flashback /_**

 _Alors que Jodie entendit Camel sortir, elle tira un dernier livre de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque preuve. Tandis que le bouquin s'enleva difficilement, un petit clic se fit entendre. Intriguée, la belle blonde se dirigea vers le bruit et trouva une petite trappe entre ouverte. Le mécanisme avait actionné l'ouverture. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le remue-ménage dehors et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Les escaliers en béton étaient raides et humides. De la mousse avaient pris possession des murs tandis que le froid s'épanouissait dans toute la pièce. Prise d'un frisson, elle se frotta les mains et ferma sa veste en cuir. Au plus où elle avança, au plus où elle ne vit plus la fine lumière du jour. Une fois les escaliers descendu, elle sortit son smartphone et activa la lampe torche. Le faisceau lumineux éclaira la pièce vide. La seule chose qui trainait était un morceau de papier abimé par la nature et le changement climatique. Surprise de voir une telle pièce pouvant servir à un laboratoire secret, Jodie décida de remonter pour en avertir Camel. Alors qu'elle continua sa montée, une lueur flamboyante mais aussi une odeur d'essence attira son attention. Soudainement, elle comprit que le feu s'était déclaré. Tandis qu'elle se précipita dans les escaliers, elle vit l'entrepôt tomber en miette mais aussi s'écrouler. Obligée de reculer, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce vide. Après une bonne demie heure d'attente mais aussi d'averse qui apaisa le feu, l'incendie disparut petit à petit mais il fallut attendre l'intervention des pompiers pour le stopper. Entendant des voix, Jodie s'était à nouveau précipitée dans les escaliers et, après plusieurs petits débris soulevés, elle retrouva la liberté et respira à plein poumon. De son regard bleu, elle chercha Camel mais la seule chose qu'elle vit était une maigre tâche de sang mêlée à l'herbe._

 ** _/ Fin du flashback /_**

\- Voilà en gros comment ça s'est passé pour Jodie. Malgré tout, les recherches ont été bénéfiques et nous avons pu avoir une information sur le Professeur Keller. Cependant notre priorité est de retrouver Camel ! Expliqua James inquiet pour son collègue.

\- Mizunashi Rena, elle peut nous aider ! Sortit subitement Jodie en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux… Mais n'oublions pas que sa couverture en tant qu'agent secret passe avant.

À s'est mots, une lueur s'éteignit doucement dans les yeux de Jodie. Alors qu'Akai s'exécuta, Conan s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. D'un regard, le garçonnet sentit son ventre se serrer. Le temps pressait.

 **/ Preview (parce que je suis censé être sadique) /**

Tout est noir, seul le vent lui parvenait. Il pouvait sentir des gens bouger autour de lui mais lui ne le pouvait pas. Une voix résonnait en stéréo dans sa tête tandis qu'une autre semblait être énervée. Brutalement, le cauchemar arriva. «Soit un bon chien et dis-moi ce que je veux, je suis peu patient pour ces choses-là. Mais, je peux me montrer très persuasive tu sais… Surtout quand j'ai carte blanche. ». Noir.

* * *

Du coup c'est partit pour faire "un plan schématique" de la suite:

\- J'ai décidée de laisser une preview car le prochain chapitre sera un des plus dur à écrire pour moi (et ainsi ça vous laisse du "suspens" le temps que je bosse dessus),

\- ce chapitre ne devait pas être aussi long (tout comme le précédent) donc je dois avouer être agréablement surprise de vous proposer deux chapitres à plus de 2000 mots et qui me plaisent!,

\- une dernière chose, une réécriture sera prévu à la fin de cet arc. Déjà parce que je me crève les yeux avec les premiers chapitres mais aussi pour me laisser cogiter sur la suite (oui j'espère avoir la révélation de qui est Rum bientôt, et oui, je compte ne pas être gentille avec les persos et reprendre une ancienne théorie. Mais, j'ai besoin de temps pour que ce soit pas foutoir).

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!


	28. FBI vs Organisation: fin du jeu

Namaste les gens! Alors par où commencer? Ce chapitre devait être plus hard mais, je me suis retenue. Ca n'empêche pas que je me suis amusée! Aussi, il est impératif de lire ce chapitre pour la suite! J'ai laissé des indices sur Sake mais aussi, il y a un évènement à la fin qui est important pour la suite! (du moins j'estime que si une personne lambda switch au chapitre auquel je pense il sera en mode "wtf?" à sa lecture, et puis, c'est débile de commencer par la fin (je m'excuse si y a des gens qui font ça après chacun ses goûts)). Bon, le premier qui me dit que le chapitre est trop court je le frappe! xD Enjoy the read~

Edit du soir (je m'en doutais que j'avais oublié un truc!): j'ai vu qu'on avait add Natsuko dans la communities (anglais gg) "Les meilleures fanfic dc française de 2017" (ou un truc du genre j'étais assez endormis quand j'ai lu ça xD) et du coup bah merci beaucoup! Ca fait plaisir! Je savais pas que Natsuko séduisait à ce point! Brefouille stoppons le blabla et bonne lecture again xD

* * *

 **FBI vs Organisation : fin du jeu**

Il était passé dix-neuf lorsque le temps vira à l'orage. Toute la zone industrielle fut prise d'assaut par la pluie faisant ainsi déguerpir certains animaux. Dans un des bâtiments les plus à l'écart, une fine lumière grésillait à l'intérieur. À l'abandon depuis plusieurs années, l'usine affichait un triste visage autant de l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs fripés et mousseux, les fenêtres vandalisés et les couleurs disparus caractérisaient le bâtiment niveau extérieur. À l'intérieur, une petite ampoule tentait de survivre pour illuminer la grande superficie. Elle clignotait à intervalle irrégulier et était accompagnée de mouches lui tournant autour. Les murs décrépitaient et le sol carrelé fissurait de tout côté. Quelques machines de travails avaient été laissé-là mais, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière s'étaient occupées de rendre l'endroit malsain, tout comme l'ambiance qui y régnait. Au centre de la pièce, une chaise trônait et dessus, l'agent Andre Camel y était attaché. Poings liés derrière le dos de la chaise, chevilles et torse attachés ainsi que les yeux bandés, il reprit lentement connaissance. Devant lui, Whisky et sa serpente adossés à un pilier. L'homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la jeter à terre et l'écraser violemment. D'un geste élégant, il serra sa queue de cheval et remit quelques mèches dans le bon sens. Il remonta les manches de sa veste de costume, ajusta ses gants cuir noir et s'avança vers sa proie. Sans faire toute une cérémonie, il se plaça près de lui et agrippa son épaule avec poigne. L'agent du FBI ne rechigna pas, il était encore à moitié dans les vapes. Hime, la serpente de l'homme en noir, se dressa sur les épaules de son maitre et descendit lentement de son bras. Camel pouvait sentir l'animal s'approcher et ouvrir la gueule. Alors qu'elle voulut introduire ses crocs dans la peau de son cou, l'homme au costume l'en empêcha en relevant son bras.

\- Pas maintenant, Hime ! Gronda-t-il gentiment avec sourire. Ce vilain rat ne doit pas encore succomber à ton charme.

\- Oh seigneur, à t'entendre parler on dirait que ce truc est une demoiselle aussi bonne que Vermouth ! Ricana une voix derrière. Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il va se passer un truc intéressant, Whisky, je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon temps à regarder un tel spectacle !

\- Tout en douceur voyons, j'ai carte blanche et jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Fit Whisky en faisant le tour de sa proie.

Camel, qui semblait revenir à lui, paniqua. Tout son cerveau était en ébullition et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta de se calmer dans un premier temps. Dans son souffle saccadé, il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et cela l'embêtait terriblement. Il avait pu distinguer deux voix d'hommes mais sentait la présence de trois personnes. Qui était donc le dernier membre qui gardait silence ? Il put sentir l'humidité de la pluie mais aussi la colère du vent sur ses joues. Il faisait froid dans la pièce. Le bâtiment semblait chanceler sur lui-même comme si la tempête commençait à avoir raison du débris. Après l'analyse des lieux établie selon lui, il pensa à sa coéquipière sûrement blessée, si pas morte, dans les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire. Alors qu'il était en pleine concentration, il ne sut se retenir de grimacer. Le parfum de l'homme au serpent était trop fort pour lui.

\- Le parfum que tu portes est infâme Whisky. Tu ne pouvais pas te laver avant de venir ici ?! Demanda l'homme caché dans le noir.

\- Oh que non, il fallait absolument que je termine un de mes poisons !

D'un geste, il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvra. Une seringue remplit d'un liquide se dévoila de l'étui. Un sourire de bourreau s'était créé sur son visage, il était bientôt l'heure de le tester. Une fois la foudre tombée, Whisky se racla la gorge et retroussa ses manches au niveau des poignets.

\- Si tu es sage. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura. Je ne t'amocherais pas et je n'utiliserais pas mon nouveau joujou. Soudainement il haussa le ton et se redressa. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons ennemis et la douleur sera ta seule amie.

\- Oulala mais qu'il est menaçant ! Intervint la seconde en voix en se moquant de lui.

\- Ferme-là Sake. Bien, première question : comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? Demanda-t-il calmement sur un ton clair.

Aucune réponse. Camel avait choisi de faire vœu de silence.

\- Tss, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ah oui, c'est ça : tu es sage et tu réponds à mes questions ! Donc, je répète, comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie alors que Kir t'a mise K.O ?

\- Elle l'a juste frappée, tu sais les petites frappes dans son genre ne blesse pas grand-chose. S'incrusta la troisième voix.

\- Non, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Comme par hasard, elle lui donne un coup et, comme par hasard, il est encore vivant alors que l'explosion était puissante !

\- Pff parler avec lui c'est comme discuter avec un mur. Il est borné que la p'tite Kir soit une taupe. Conclut la seconde voix en soupirant.

Avec attention, l'agent du FBI écouta leur conversation et parvint à établir le sexe de la troisième personne : un homme. Tandis qu'un silence s'était immiscé, Camel savait que son temps de réponse venait de s'écouler et que les représailles allaient commencer.

\- Pas très bavard l'ami, c'est ennuyant ça ! Murmura la troisième voix pensive.

\- C'est parce que nous nous sommes pas présentés ! Notre cher toutou à la queue dressé ne sait pas qui je suis.

\- Tu ne veux pas le fleuriste aussi le temps que tu y es ? Prétentieux jusqu'au bout notre Whisky !

Le regard de l'homme à longue chevelure se durcit et brutalement, il prit les cheveux de Camel en les tirant en arrière. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, l'agent du FBI grimaça de plus belle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Entendant aucune réponse, Whisky insista de plus belle mais en vain.

\- Tu as parlé facilement avec Bourbon alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? Serait-ce parce que je ne suis pas aussi sexy que ta partenaire ? Ou alors peut être que l'effet Barbie Vermouth et Ken va à la plage fonctionne mieux ? Nan vraiment, petit chaton, je te laisse une chance.

Silence. Camel était déterminé, il avait fait deux fautes auparavant mais il n'en ferait pas une troisième ! Agacé, Whisky relâcha violement ses cheveux et alluma une cigarette. Pendant un court instant, il réfléchit et finit par se mettre d'accord avec lui-même. Il laissa sa serpente toucher terre et, une fois celle-ci en lieu sûre, il soupira dans ses mains tout en se détournant de l'agent. Subitement, il se retourna et lui décrocha un crochet du droit au visage. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Camel avait fini par respirer pour au final bouger la chaise de quelques millimètres. Sa lèvre était égratignée et saignait légèrement tandis que sa joue avait rosi sous l'impact du coup. Impressionné, l'un des hommes à couvert laissa un petit « oh » s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Allez, oublions ce petit incident de voiture où t'as survécu par miracle et, concentrons-nous sur un autre point. Comment se fait-il que tu étais dans ce bâtiment ? Demanda Whisky en s'humectant les lèvres.

Malgré le coup, Camel était riveté sur son vœu de silence. La douleur n'était pas encore grande et il pouvait encore encaisser. Voyant à nouveau le silence revenir, Whisky prit de l'élan et lui mit un crochet du gauche. Cette fois-ci la chaise vacilla vers le sol mais l'assassin la remit sur pied.

\- Petite raclure ! Le silence sera ta tombe si tu continues ! Avertit ce dernier en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de jais.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Dans un soupir, Whisky regarda ses deux complices et sourit. Il n'avait plus le choix, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça mais bon, son beau costume trois pièces allait être sali de toute évidence. Délicatement, il reprit son étui et, cette fois-ci, prit la seringue. Minutieusement, il donna trois petits coups avec son index à l'endroit du liquide. Celui-ci bougea légèrement suite au choc. L'un des deux hommes ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa joie tandis que l'autre s'effaça vers la sortie. Le bruit d'une Porsche arrivant l'obligeait à se détacher de ce spectacle. Une fois à la hauteur du cou de Camel, Whisky passa son doigt sur sa peau et tâta le bon endroit. Sans se presser et avec maitrise, il essaya de trouver la bonne veine. Cependant, Camel ne se laissait pas faire et s'agita ce qui énerva Whisky. Il n'eut le temps de demander un coup de main que Vodka apparut et maitrisa l'agent du FBI. En moins d'une minute, le liquide fut injecté et Camel se calma lentement une fois la poigne de Vodka enlevée.

\- Ah Vodkinou, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici… ce qui veut dire que mon Ginours est ici aussi ! S'exclama Whisky en se tournant joyeusement.

\- Continue ton travail au lieu de t'extasier ! Rumina Vodka déjà agacé d'avoir dû l'aider.

\- Tu avais été plus enthousiasme quand c'était moi à la place de ce rat. Fit froidement Whisky en regardant ses blessures aux bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as injecté ? Intervient Gin dans son ton de glace habituel.

\- Un « nouveau » de mes poisons. Il sert à fluidifier le sang mais augmente aussi la sensibilité. Le corps réagit plus facilement à des petits coups grâce à ça. Juste, je ne sais pas comment le poison réagira sur son organisme. Termina Whisky en haussant les épaules.

Sans en dire plus, Gin lui fit signe de reprendre là où il en était resté. Camel pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Si un membre comme Gin était ici, alors, c'est que l'organisation désirait quelque chose d'important. Il put entendre Whisky tousser avant de s'approcher à nouveau. Il fallait être fort, il le fallait pour le FBI mais aussi pour tous les efforts mis en œuvre.

\- Encore une fois, comment se fait-il que tu étais dans l'ancien laboratoire ? Qui t'a mentionné son existence ?! Continua Whisky d'un ton plus menaçant.

À l'entente du silence, l'homme à la chevelure attaché n'hésita plus et le gifla. Du sang s'écoula du nez de Camel. Le liquide perla lentement pour terminer sur son pantalon vert. Comme l'avait dit Whisky, le sang s'écoulait plus vite et ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Satisfait de l'efficacité de son produit, l'assassin aborda un sourire des plus angélique et ravi. Derrière lui, Gin observait la scène tout en allumant sa cigarette. Il était curieux de voir si cette méthode allait marcher et si les informations seraient de sortie. En cas d'échec, il restait toujours une dernière arme.

Avec insistance, Whisky continua son interrogatoire mais rien. Camel ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Il était borné comme un âne et cela ne plaisait guère à son bourreau. Après plusieurs coups, du sang gicla sur les vêtements de Whisky qui lâcha un juron. Il avait horreur qu'on tâche l'un de ses plus beaux costumes. Malheureusement pour l'agent du FBI, l'homme en noir n'en démordait pas et continuait les coups en alternant gifles, crochets gauche droit, brûlure de cigarette et coup dans l'estomac. Même avec tout ça de pris, Camel ne cédait pas. Son costume était ensanglanté tout comme son visage qui se défigurait au fur et à mesure des blessures. Bien que la douleur fût insoutenable au début, elle sut devenir son amie comme l'avait dit Whisky précédemment.

\- Bien, restons zen et soufflons tous ensemble. Murmura Whisky en essayant de se contrôler. Tu ne veux pas répondre à celle-là non plus ? Je pensais te l'avoir dit mais, si tu avais été sage, mon putain de costume aurait pas été tâché ! S'énerva Whisky en lui donnant à nouveau un crochet du droit. Bon essayons avec une autre question : où est le pin que tu gardais sur toi ?

Camel repensa à la scène de l'école. Il avait totalement oublié de reprendre ce que Conan lui avait emprunté. Soudainement, Whisky fouilla à nouveau son prisonnier mais en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace du petit objet. Camel s'en moquait de prendre des coups cependant, le pin était en possession de Conan et si un des membres de l'organisation viendrait à le voir avec, alors le gamin aurait de gros ennuis !

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ? Demanda Whisky en lui prenant le menton. Ça m'ennuie que tu parles ouvertement à Vermouth sous couverture mais pas à moi, tu sais ?

D'un geste, l'un des deux hommes toujours à l'abris des regards lui jeta son portable. Whisky le déverrouilla et fouilla les sms. Il n'y avait rien. Alors, il se dirigea vers les contacts où il sélectionna un numéro.

\- Oh mais, quelle agréable surprise ! Je suis tombé pile, comme par hasard, sur le numéro de l'autre chienne… Jodie Starling ! Le hasard fait bien les choses non ? Imagine, je lui donne rendez-vous non loin d'ici, je l'assomme et… je la tue devant toi. Termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique

À ses mots, le sang de Camel se gela. S'il osait toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Jodie, il tomberait dans une rage folle ! Énervé, il serra les poings et se pinça les lèvres. Voyant enfin une réaction, Whisky rigola.

\- Une fois qu'on parle de nana, on touche la corde sensible ! Que c'est pitoyable ! Fit-il en rigolant. Maintenant que tu as compris, tu vas me répondre n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, le silence se créa. Whisky commençait à perdre patience, il était furieux qu'un tel chien lui tienne tête. Subitement, Gin intervint et s'avança près du prisonnier bien amoché. Il tendit un flacon à son collègue et lui fit signe de continuer. Bien qu'il n'eût pas envie d'en arriver là, encore, Whisky prit sa seringue et y transvasa le contenu du flacon. Il secoua légèrement et à nouveau tenta de trouver la veine qu'il désirait dans le cou. Camel ne se débattait plus, il commençait à perdre conscience. Le sang s'écoulait toujours et les blessures ne cicatrisait plus la douleur. Une fois le produit injecté, Whisky attendit une minute avant de poser sa question. Le temps se déchainait de plus belle dehors et les fondations ne semblaient plus tenir longtemps.

\- Qui t'as parlé de l'ancien laboratoire ? Demanda Whisky calmé sachant l'issu des résultats.

 ** _/Pendant ce temps/_**

Sous la pluie, Conan suivait Natsuko à toute allure. Les deux enfants déambulaient les rues comme si leur vie en dépendait. Pendant qu'Akai envoyait un sms et que Jodie et James essayaient de trouver Camel, Natsuko avait eu l'idée d'un endroit où celui-ci pouvait être détenu. À l'abris des regards, elle avait embarqué le détective aux toilettes et lui avait expliqué toute sa théorie. Presque plus impressionné, Shinichi avait approuvé son idée et voulait en parler aux trois autres mais elle l'en empêcha. La fillette n'était pas sûre d'elle et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps dans les explications. Du coup, pour se mettre en accord, une fois à mi-chemin le rajeunit préviendrait le FBI. Arrivé à mi-parcours, comme convenu, Conan appela Jodie et lui décrivit la situation. La blonde le gronda sévèrement avant de se mettre en route vers la zone industrielle. Kir n'avait pas répondu, et bien que cela énervait Jodie, Akai la comprenait totalement. Les deux enfants continuèrent leur course jusqu'à contourner la zone. Il ne fallait pas entrer par le portail principal mais bien par les petites cachettes crées au fil du temps.

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda Conan essoufflé par sa course en regardant le grillage.

\- Ça ! Répondit Natsuko en donnant un coup de pied.

D'un coup, le grillage laissa un espace passable pour les enfants.

\- Je venais souvent ici l'année passée. La zone est abandonnée depuis plus de dix ans apparemment. Expliqua la jeune fille en passant première.

\- Pourquoi une fillette de ton âge viendrait s'isoler ici ? Laissa s'échapper Shinichi en passant à son tour.

\- Parce que mon père travaillait autrefois ici. La fillette en question est encore accrochée à son passé, voilà tout. Fit Natsuko sur un ton d'auto-dérision.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'endroit labyrinthique. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer malgré la tempête qui s'battait. Après avoir fait le tour du périmètre, Natsuko soupira, il ne restait plus qu'un petit bâtiment en ruine un peu plus loin.

\- S'il est pas là je fais un meurtre ! Ronchonna la gamine en grelotant.

\- Ils sont là. Dit calmement Shinichi en pointant du doigt l'ampoule qui grésillait. C'est le seul bâtiment à montrer une trace de vie mais aussi… la Porsche qui est garée un peu plus loin.

\- C'est juste une Porsche, 'fin à t'entendre on dirait que t'as trouvé le graal alors que c'est juste une vieille voiture moche. Enchaina Natsuko en levant un sourcil.

\- Dans tous les cas, mets-toi à l'abris et…

\- Hors de question ! Je viens avec toi ! Protesta-t-elle avec insistance.

\- Tu as intérêt à être invisible ok ?! On rigole plus là !

\- Aussi invisible qu'un fantôme chef ! Termina-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

Avant d'entrer, Conan questionna Natsuko sur un quelconque passage qui mènerait à l'intérieur sans se montrer. Celle-ci lui répondit négativement mais lui assura qu'une poutre extérieure cachait un trou dans le mur. Sans perdre de temps, ils longèrent les murs, s'accroupirent et profitèrent du tonnerre pour aller jusqu'à la poutre. Cette dernière était dans un état de décomposition avancée et il ne leur fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois au sec, ils se cachèrent derrière une caisse et virent Camel dans un triste état. Les deux enfants ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction. Ils pouvaient voir toute la scène, en sécurité caché dans le noir, depuis leur endroit. Conan vit Gin, Vodka, un autre membre qui lui était inconnu et put distinguer deux silhouettes cachées dans la pénombre. Quant à Natsuko, elle frissonna à la vue du serpent endormit près de la chaise de Camel. Cependant, hormis le serpent, le type en face de l'agent du FBI lui rappelait quelqu'un. Sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Qui t'as parlé de l'ancien laboratoire ? Demanda Whisky en croisant les bras.

À côté de Gin, Vodka laissa s'échapper un sourire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Natsuko ne comprit pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle voyait Camel se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à se la mettre en sang. Alors qu'elle regarda Conan, elle le vit pianoter rapidement un message d'urgence et actionner sa montre. D'un geste, il appuya sur un bouton et une aiguille se logea dans la main de Camel qui perdit connaissance. À nouveau, la foudre frappa et Natsuko pâlit.

\- T'es fou ?! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

\- Il allait parler ! Ils lui ont injecté un produit pour le faire parler ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il essayait de lutter pour rien dire ?! Rétorqua Conan peu à l'aise.

Whisky, à la vue de Camel baissant la tête, la lui releva brutalement et constata son évanouissement. Il laissa un hurlement de colère s'échapper et lui donna encore une gifle qui provoqua l'éveille de sa serpente. Vodka avait enlevé son sourire et était étonné tout comme Gin et les deux autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu succomber comme ça par magie. Soudainement, Gin s'avança et vit la trace d'une petite aiguille dans la main de l'agent du FBI. C'est exactement comme à l'hôtel d'Haido, pensa-t-il en fouillant la pièce du regard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seul. Il semblerait qu'un rat ait put s'infiltrer ici. Dit l'assassin en sortant son pistolet.

Sans en attendre plus, les autres s'exécutèrent à leur tour et sortir leur arme. Natsuko commença à trembler tandis que Shinichi arrivait à garder son calme. Doucement, il lui prit la main et la rassura d'un sourire. La fillette, fidèle à ses habitudes, lui décocha un mouvement de princesse hautaine en guise de réponse. De tout évidence, ils allaient finir pas les trouver s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Lentement et avec précaution, Conan prit un caillou et le lança. Celui-ci ricocha contre une poutre et tous les regards s'y tournèrent. Sans perdre une minute, il activa ses supers chaussures et envoya un morceau de brique dans l'ampoule qui éclata en morceaux. L'obscurité régnait en maitre absolue et seule la lumière des éclairs éclairait les lieux. Les deux enfants se déplacèrent à tâtons mais rapidement, ils devaient détacher Camel de tout urgence. Malheureusement, Whisky sortit son téléphone et passa sa lampe torche près de l'agent.

Calée derrière un poteau, Natsuko ne respira plus et se fit aussi fine que possible. Conan, lui, était derrière la chaise et était protégé par les jambes de Camel. Il desserra les liens et vérifia son pouls. Il était toujours envie, constatait-il avec soulagement. Cependant, son cœur rata un bon quand il aperçut la silhouette de Whisky arriver vers lui. Natsuko, observant toute la scène et voyant que le serpent arriverait en premier, jeta une brique sur l'animal. Ce dernier, assommé par l'impact du coup, s'étala parterre et attira l'attention de Whisky mais aussi Gin. Heureusement, un coup de file arrêta net l'assassin à la chevelure argentée qui décrocha. Il répondit par un bref « ok » et s'avança à nouveau.

Les deux enfants étaient piégés : d'un côté Vodka et les deux autres qui arrivaient sur Conan et de l'autre, Gin et Whisky qui se dirigeaient sur Natsuko. Malgré tout, Conan s'activa à retirer les liens de Camel qui reprenait conscience. Il restait une aiguille hypodermique dans la montre du détective et celui-ci misait tout sur ça. Ne sachant plus quoi faire à part attendre le bon moment, Conan respira lentement et fit signe à Natsuko de se préparer à courir. Alors que Vodka arriva près de Conan, Camel se leva et lui décrocha une droite. L'homme en noir recula de quelques pas et Conan en profita pour ne plus être dans le rayon de lueur de Whisky. Quant à Natsuko, elle courut en direction du bout du bâtiment tout comme son comparse. Alors qu'ils se rejoignirent dans l'obscurité, des coups de feu commencèrent à se faire entendre. D'un geste, Gin tira à l'aveugle du côté des deux enfants tandis que Whisky pointa Camel avec son Deagle. Le visage de Conan changea d'expression et tout tourna au ralentit. La balle transperça le crâne de Camel qui s'effondra inerte au sol dans une mare de sang. Natsuko resta pétrifiée sur place, la peur dans les yeux. Conan ne bougea plus, ne respira plus, ce qu'il avait pensé avec Akai s'était réalisé : Camel était mort. L'organisation avait encore frappé. Alors qu'il voulut foncer vers le corps, Natsuko l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras.

\- N'y va pas ! Essaya-t-elle de murmurer.

\- Lâche moi ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Tenta de se contrôler Shinichi en élevant la voix.

À nouveau, Gin tira en direction des deux enfants et une balle érafla l'épaule de Conan qui laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur. Pour Whisky, il était hors de question de partir avant d'avoir trouvé les deux intrus mais Gin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et donna les ordres. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, ils devaient partir à cause du FBI qui gagnait du terrain. Soudain, Vodka sortit une grenade et, une fois dehors, la lança dans le bâtiment qui explosa. Les deux enfants furent projetés en dehors tandis que le feu s'empara des lieux. Les blessures qu'ils avaient subies étaient superficielle et même si Conan avait essayé de sauver le corps de Camel des flammes, il ne put le faire. Sous la pluie, Jodie et James finirent enfin par arriver devant le bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils virent la tête de Conan mais aussi de Natsuko, Jodie laissa des larmes s'écouler sur son visage. D'un cri de rage mais aussi de tristesse, elle hurla le prénom de son ancien collègue dévoré par les flammes.

* * *

*musique dramatique* voilà c'est fini...

Je conçois que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tout le monde, de part sa mise en page car il y a un peu plus de pavé, mais aussi, par la description un peu moins claire (?). Cependant, le style que vous avez lu c'est l'un des plus courant que j'utilise quand j'écris dans mon coin. Faut savoir qu'à la base, écrire des fanfics c'est pas mon délire number one dans l'écriture. De base, j'ai mes idées, mon monde, tout ça tout ça. Mais, j'ai tellement d'idées pour DC que ce manga/anime que ça me fait vraiment délirer et puis, sans vous le mentir, Natsuko c'est une fiction test. J'ai aucun plan de prévu, ça me permet de voir mon évolution et aussi de tester autre chose. J'avais tellement de chose à dire et rien en même temps que je me perds xD Bref, ce chapitre me fait méga stresser car c'est qu'une couche de l'iceberg et du coup, bah, voilà. Passez une agréable journée, soirée, quenouille, étude et à plus!

Ps: je sais pas quand c'est la suite j'ai qu'un chapitre après celui-là et quelques micros scènes mais néant niveau plan donc patience. xD

Pps: il est possible que je rajoute un truc plus tard dans les édit si jamais je retrouve ce que j'avais à dire xDD

Ppps: merci au p'tit follow et fav :D (oui j'ai zappé de le mentionner quand j'ai up désolée :'))


End file.
